We Will Dominate the Earth
by QueenTyZula
Summary: Drabbles hailing Azulaang. The Princess and The Avatar. Varying timelines, mostly non-canon, other pairings may or may not be included. *Credits to Rossweise for the artwork* Changed cause I just love it.
1. Breeze

**Drabble based on old prompts from Azulaang week. Is this still a fandom because I think I am falling for it...Hey any Azulaang shippers out there? I could use some more prompts! Any who, enjoy! QueenTy**

Gliding around Republic City felt amazing as the wind tickled his beard and newly shaven head. Citizens pointed fingers in awe as the "formerly" last airbender soared effortlessly between newly constructed towers in the young city. Small hands held on tight as the avatar used a burst of wind to spiral towards Air Temple island, basking in the loud yelps of his seven year old son as they came to a dramatic landing at the entrance to his home.

"Let's go again, Papa!" Squealed the boy, clasping to his clothing in effort to mount his father's broad shoulders again.

Aang smiled softly at the boy before locking eyes with the most beautiful woman the world would ever know, wearing a red, bed-robe secured with a sash and holding a cup of tea with a splash of ale between always perfectly manicured fingers.

"I think Papa might be tired, Dear," said the woman, not taking her eyes off of the man she loved and their first born.

Zaheer gave a pout before spotting his uncle emerge from behind his mother. "Uncle Zu Zu!" Screamed the boy.

Fire Lord Zuko outstretched his arms to accept a hug from his nephew before hoisting him unto his shoulders. Azula could not stop the smile that spread on her face as her brother and son played dragons with Zuko running away at the speed of sound to Zaheer's delight.

Turning back to the avatar, she approached him as he closed his glider.

"My turn," she said, smoothly. "You haven't taken me gliding in ages. Am I too heavy, now?"

Aang gave her a confused look. "Heavy?" His eyes bulged when the Crown Princess placed a hand on her slightly protruding belly. "Another?" He mouthed.

Before Azula could speak, her husband had her in the air, twirling about in childish giddiness.

"Sweetie! I love you so much!" He cried, his eyes reddening as if he would burst into a fit of tears.

Azula accepted a kiss as the breeze of the crisp, air temple air flowed through her ebony tresses. Fire Lady Katara had just given her the news when she and her husband landed on the island an hour ago. She and the avatar were expecting again after weeks of careless trysts. Neither had planned the conception, yet as she felt the heat of her husband's breath across her cheeks, coupled with the island breeze, the princess could not be happier.


	2. Wedding

Mai and Ty Lee entered their favorite teashop for their girl-talk Fridays. After ordering their respective, favorite beverages, they settled comfortably into a nearby booth.

"So, what's next for you and Zuko?" Asked Ty Lee, readily leaning forward for some juicy gossip.

Mai rolled her eyes. Just as she was about to burst the chi blocker's bubble with a vicious retort, her golden eyes narrowed at a blast from the past that she was not ready for stepping lightly into the teashop.

"Azula!" She gasped, making Ty Lee nearly piss herself, jerking her head in the direction of the door behind her.

"Agni, Mai, do you think she saw us?" Asked the acrobat, sinking down in her seat.

"If she did, so what?" Groaned Mai, though her stomach churned at the sight of the re-appointed princess after the years since her Kemurikage fiasco. "Maybe we should say 'hi'." She suggested, unsure of what possessed her to do such an awful thing. Ty Lee shook her head.

"No way!" She exclaimed fearfully.

Mai watched as the princess glared in their direction from the dramatically loud acrobat, giving away their hiding place. There was an intense stare-down between the ex friends for several seconds before Azula surprisingly looked away first, taking a seat alone in a booth far away from them awaiting her order.

"She looks so lonely, Mai. Maybe we could cheer her up," said the acrobat suddenly. "I kinda miss her," she softly confessed.

Mai crossed her arms across her chest and smirked. "I forgot, the princess's silver tongue is hard to forget, hmm?" Ty Lee's jaw dropped. "Oh, stop, it was obvious. I think the whole beach heard you two that night on Ember Island," she added with a chuckle at the girl's reddening face.

With a huff, Ty Lee stood from the booth.

"Wait!" Called Mai when the avatar entered the teashop.

Mai half-expected to see her ex-boyfriend on his heels.

"What is he doing here?" Asked Ty Lee, taking her seat again.

Eyes widened when Aang, oblivious to anyone else in the shop, leaned down to capture the princess's lips in greeting. The same eyes nearly fell from two pairs of sockets when Azula actually accepted it, smiling like a schoolgirl afterwards before sliding over to allow the young man a space to sit beside her. The girls assumed they were being discussed when Aang looked directly at them and beckoned for them to join.

"Wow, so…guess that's the reason Katara left," grumbled Mai

Ty Lee nodded, speechless. "He _is_ a cutie," she noted at which Mai agreed.

The avatar was absolutely gorgeous now with his tone body, 6 foot 6 frame and brown beard around his face.

"Should we join them?" Asked the acrobat.

Mai sighed, standing and leading the way. She greeted the couple upon arriving to the booth.

"Hi Mai, Ty Lee," greeted Aang in a very sexy baritone voice coupled with a dazzling display of his pearly white teeth.

The girls took a seat in front of the couple. Unable to resist, Ty Lee asked with slight bitterness in her tone that made Mai raise an eyebrow. "So, um, when did _this_ happen?"

Azula waved her hand, carelessly at the girl's display. "Get with the times, Ty Lee". She said, smugly.

Aang chuckled lightly. "We've been together for a while. Funny we ran into you two. Azula needs more bridesmaids for our wedding next month".

Mai nearly fell from the booth while Ty Lee nearly choked on her teeth.


	3. Forgiveness

"Heads up, Zaheer, you have a visitor!"

My son's eyes flew open from his place, sitting cross-legged in a meditative state.

 _They said he would never bend the elements._ I thought in awe at his flowing, graying hair, floating with the gust of air from his bending. Neither his father nor the current avatar had achieved that level of mastery, making him a rare bender like his mother, the only firebender known to bend the purest form of fire in skin melting blue flames. _He's done more than just bend the element. He has mastered it._ Pride flooded my heart despite not seeing his face since he was a small child. _My son, a master bender._

Though my heart swelled with pride, for one of the few times in my life, I felt like a complete, utter failure. His look was skeptical, distrusting, yet curious. His face, wrinkled with age and stress, was every bit his father, though his short stature was a royal family trait.

"Who are you?" Inquired the thirty-five-year-old, gazing over my youthful appearance with instant disdain. "I thought you were someone else," he grumbled quietly.

 _Of course he wouldn't recognize me._ I thought. _I chose to forget him first._

Zaheer was barely ten when I chose to walk from my life of complete luxury as the wife of a living god without looking back until now. I had sought a different path in what I will admit now was the fear of ruining my small family. The result of my leaving led to breaking my husband's heart and sending our son spiraling down his current, detrimental path. Luck has it that I had still unintentionally repeated my mother's mistake.

 _It's not your fault. It was my fear._ I wanted to say. _It's not your fault, I did not love you enough._ The words were still biting, more so as I a gazed at my son's green eyes that hid years of suffering.

"Are you going to speak, Woman!" He growled, rattling his chains with rage.

I wrung my hands and bit my lip, even after all the years of dealing with hostile men who towered over me, reducing them to speechless, squabbling rodents, I had no words for this man. This flesh of my flesh, blood of my blood is my son. Behind my false form, granted by the Mother of Faces's pity for my unfortunate soul, I was still Ursa's daughter.

"I am…" My voice broke, I could not speak to him! What right do I have now? Could I say that I was sorry? Am I really sorry?

"Get out! I do not know you!"

I nodded, solemnly, but before I could turn, I used the false form to my advantage. I could have been a prosperous Ember Island actor in another life. With an air of boldness, I looked him in his eyes and spoke to my son after so many long years. "I know you do not know me, but I wanted to let you know that your mother loved you and never meant to hurt you".

My son flinched openly shocked. "You—you…how do you know this?"

"Just trust me," I assured him, turning to leave.

"Trust is for fools!" He growled after me as the white lotus members closed the stone to his cage and we vanished from one another's life once again.

"Feeling better?" Asked Zuko, offering a comforting arm.

I waved him away. "I said what I needed to. There is no changing the past".

"You can always start over, Azula".

I nodded. I intended to do just that before it was forever too late. _If only I could have said the same to his father. It was always fear. There is no changing the past._


	4. Kiss

_"No". Said Aang with finality to the raging flames of the lit throne where his friend's shadow loomed._

 _"It must be done," answered the fire lord without a hint of sympathy in his voice._

 _"No," repeated Aang, picking up his staff to leave. "That was only for your father. I won't hurt Azula that way. I can't even believe you're suggesting it, Zuko"._

 _"It's not like Katara disagrees with me," pointed out the fire lord._

 _Sighing, the avatar thought on his girlfriend and her utter disdain for the fallen princess of the fire nation. The two had been at odds for some time over the issue of taking Azula's ability to bend away when since it was first mentioned by the fire lord._

She knows my feelings on this. _Aang thought to himself._ She knows where my heart is.

 _"Why are you so caring about this now? You don't owe her anything. She shot you down in cold blood"._

In more ways than one. _Dwelled Aang as his mind drifted to the island Azula was held on for her mental instability._

 _"I'm not doing it, Zuko"._

 _"Well, I hope you don't expect these little visits to continue until you do"._

 _Aang did not respond. Instead he left to board Appa and head in the direction of the island. If Zuko was going to stop his visits with Princess Azula, she needed to know from him first. She needed to know that he would not abandon her. Ever._

 _#_

Azula shook in her straitjacket. It was so cold in the building lately.

"Eat your food, Princess!" Growled the mental health nurse who obviously held a piss poor grudge against a princess she had never met before Azula was thrown in the hell hole.

"No," she said, adamantly. "I don't want that," she announced shoving the bowl of infested porridge away.

"Expecting your boyfriend, huh?" Taunted the nurse, though keeping a safe distance from the fire-breathing prodigy, recently nicknamed, "The Azure Dragon" by her followers. "He's not coming".

Azula refused to listen to the woman. The avatar had been faithfully visiting her for the past six months at the end of each week. She had begun to look forward to seeing him and they had begun to share stories. It was nice to talk to someone real instead of the ghosts that appeared in her cell. Choosing to ignore the voices telling her that the avatar could not be trusted, Azula gazed out of a single window for the smelly bison over the horizon.

 _It's spring, maybe he's cleaning Appa._ She thought, chuckling to herself as she found herself remembering the avatar's stories and silly animal names.

More hours passed, yet Azula thought on his last visit instead of the dwindling visiting hours.

 _"I brought food"._

 _"NO thanks"._

 _"It's your favorite. Kimodo chicken, Zuko told me"._

 _"Why are you discussing me with Zu Zu?"_

 _"I guess I want to get to know you, better. You're always on my mind"._

Time passed and visiting hours were over with no Aang. Azula was speechless as she was wheeled back to her cell and locked away. Kicking herself for allowing herself to trust him of all people, a flicker of light from a small flame appeared in the corner of her lonely cell.

"You came," she gasped, seeing Aang's taller stature and calm smile behind the flame.

"Of course," said the young man. "I wanted us to be alone for once".

"Why? Are you-"

Lips pressed into hers before she could allow the words to slip. Azula moaned, instinctively, forgetting her anger and closing her eyes to absorb the man's taste. As if reading her mind, he spoke, softly. "I will never give up on you, Princess".

Cringing, Azula felt horribly vulnerable. "I'm a monster, Avatar. You can't change me".

"You're perfect, Azula. If you call yourself a monster then I love that monster".

The words brought mist to her eyes. He was honest. She could feel his honesty. In a low voice she said softly. "Then I pity you," with that she held her thoughts as their lips met again. _He who fights monsters should take care, lest they become a monster, themselves"._


	5. Smile

Zirin took her best friend's wrist in hand. Their fellow Kemurikage members were already boarding the airship, stolen from the Boiling Rock's Mental Institution.

"What is it?" Asked Azula, snatching her wrist back.

Zirin rolled her eyes. "We're leaving. You're staying," she announced.

"No, that wasn't the plan," said Azula.

"I saw how you looked at him. It's ok to care for someone. You should tell him before it's too late," she responded, knowingly.

Azula scoffed though she knew exactly whom her friend spoke of. Seconds afterwards, the very man they were discussing came to a dramatic landing on the harbor, closing his glider when his feet hit the ground.

"You should leave," said the fire princess, hearing the fawning from her buddies in the airship.

Aang flexed a bicep unknowingly when he rubbed his freshly shaven head, save for his growing stubble, making the women's cackles increase in volume.

"Matter of fact, come here," commanded the princess, taking him by his muscular arm and half-dragging the 6'6 man into the ship, bypassing cooing women until they were in a secluded room onboard.

"Why are you here?" She asked, hand mistakenly caressing his arm before she jerked it away.

Aang shrugged. "I couldn't help it after what you did yesterday," he said.

"You're going to have to be a little more specific. After what?"

She yelped when Aang clasped his strong arms around her waist and took her lips in his own. Azula closed her eyes, murmuring as their tongues danced and hot breaths were exchanged. She could not break away if she wanted to, even before Aang's left hand ventured below her black, ripped gown and inside the waist band of her trousers. They were against the wall in seconds, Azula's leg curled around the avatar's tight, muscular behind.

Her lips lifted.

Her thighs flooded.

His fingers deepened.

His pants tightened.

The mistake happened with his fingers against the wall, again with his tongue that started it all, a third time on a plush chair that he used for balance and the long stretch. Ending on the windowsill with her legs flexed.

"Why, why do this to me when you have your happy girlfriend?" Azula panted, grasping the window's ledge for balance.

Aang removed his shirt, lifted her and carried her to the bed. "Anything to see you smile, again," he said before spreading her legs.

#

"You're right," agreed Azula when she emerged from her room to find Zirin eating alone in the dining chamber.

"It's good that you changed your mind, though, I thought you would go after him".

"Oh, I will, we're changing courses for the Southern Water Tribe".

"All because of the avatar?"

"Yes. Because he makes me smile".


	6. Stars

**I am not sure where this burst of creativity came from, but I am putting it to good use, I guess. Enjoy!**

* * *

The red carpet was rolled out for Republic City's beloved founders, Fire Lord Zuko, Avatar Aang and King Kuei. Everyone who was anyone in the city was there to witness the moment the three men officially "opened" the city with a red ribbon cutting.

"It must be nice to be famous," mumbled a starving, young boy who happened to be in the area.

He and his brother, Bolin, waited anxiously for another opportunity to pick the wealthy's pockets.

"Wait here, Bo," said Mako, before sauntering up to a dark haired woman with her back turned and arms crossed.

Luckily, she was hidden in the shadows, but her purse sparkled under the soft lighting. Mako's lips watered as he reached for it. Bolin watched for the police while Mako carefully eased his hand inside the bag. Lightning flashed on the clear night when his hand bumped the woman's elbow.

Before the child could move, his neck was squeezed by long fingernails as the thirty-something year old Fire Nation woman's eyes ripped him to shreds. "I'm…I'm-"

"A DEAD child if you were about to steal from ME. Don't you know who I am, Boy?"

"A really pretty lady," Mako said with a croak. "A really…nice pretty lady".

The woman dropped him with a thud, making others around them gasp. "Azula!" Called the famous avatar, leaving the giant scissors to cut the ribbon with the others and running to assist.

"She's CRAZY!" Cried Bolin, hurrying to help his brother up.

"She's the Fire Princess!" Gushed Mako.

He had read many articles about the gorgeous woman and may or may not have stolen a couple of provocative photos from various places instead of the food he should have been getting for the starving pair.

"These two rats were about to make a big mistake," insisted the princess to the avatar.

To their surprise, the famous man smiled at her softly. "But they didn't, Sweetie".

 _Sweetie?_

Mako, Bolin and the thousands of onlookers were silent as the pair kissed in front of everyone. No one knew about this particular development. The avatar and the Fire Princess were…a couple?

"Aang," gasped Princess Azula her cheeks burning red.

"Aang!" Growled Fire Lord Zuko. "What the hell is going on?" The men stood facing each other, the fire lord was obviously kept in the dark about this as well.

"I guess I was getting payback for your beloved waterbender," said Azula flippantly, leaning her head on her lover's shoulder. "Run along, Kids. It's ok, I have _stolen_ before myself".


	7. Summer

**Still on a roll! And Fulcrum 101 I just saw your review when I was posting this update. I will definitely give that one a try! Thanks for the idea! QTZ**

* * *

It was summer in the Fire Nation. Or as its citizens called it, _Hell on Agni's Earth_. Aang and his good friends, Sokka, Katara and Suki were nervous and excited about visiting their friend Prince Zuko in his homeland.

 _"Whatever you do, don't mention being ANYTHING political,"_ warned the young man through text when a black, stretch limousine appeared in front of the airport.

At least six, heavily armed soldiers came to assist them with their luggage.

"I'm fine, Gentlemen!" Insisted Aang, clutching his bag like his life depended on it.

A slender, pale leg emerged from the vehicle, black red bottom, Christian Louboutin, heels tapped the concrete as the friends' eyes moved from the woman's small kneecaps, before they disappeared under a black pencil skirt that covered part of a blood, red buttoned shirt, cuffed at the elbows and hiding the smallest torso anyone had ever seen, leaving just enough cleavage to make the mind wonder.

"Whoa…" Gasped Sokka, breathlessly. "Zuko, please tell me that's not your mother?"

The prince grit his teeth. Instead of speaking, he told the gang to wait at the door while he spoke with his sister.

"Sister!" Cried Sokka. "I'm in love…"

Suki rolled her eyes, using her beloved golden fan to bat away the heat from the intense sun. "She's cute, I guess".

"Yeah, for a Fire girl," agreed Katara, scoffing. "But she's a total bitch I heard".

Aang bit his lip at his ex-girlfriend's obscene language. "Come on, Guys. We haven't even met her, yet," he insisted. "Maybe she's friendly".

Throwing an arm around Aang's shoulder, Sokka exclaimed. "Yes! Always the optimist, Little Bro! Hopefully, _very_ friendly. If you know what I mean".

Aang removed his arm carefully, choking a growl. "No, I don't," he hissed.

Sokka shrugged the comment away and kept his eyes glued on the beauty approaching with their friend.

"Everyone, this is my sister. Azula," said Prince Zuko, obvious disdain in his voice.

Azula raised an eyebrow at the group. "Geez, Zuzu, I know your grades weren't stellar, but at least you got into a _division one_ school. What are you doing with these losers?"

"Excuse me!" growled Katara, her hands finding her hips. "And where do you go to school? I'm sure it doesn't top Ba Sing Se University".

Azula laughed haughtily. "Harvard". She said with a smirk.

Instead of waiting for a reply that would not have come anyway, Zuko's sister beckoned for them to follow her.

They all piled into the car along with the six uniformed soldiers. "Move it, Sugar Queen," said the Fire Nation's princess pointing to a seat next to her brother.

Katara pouted as she moved from her place next to her ex-boyfriend, whom she hoped to coax back into her life as he was the top Pro-Bending Collegiate player in the four countries and was destined to go into the history books one day. Scoffing, she settled next to the prince, who gave a shy smile.

 _Ugh!_ Thought Katara as the car was whisked away.

"Lights, Gentlemen!" Called the princess.

The car filled with gasps as the lights were dimmed and only their faces were illuminated by the way too few streetlights.

"Come on, Azula, it's not like seeing Dad isn't scary enough," said Zuko, though he did think that he felt a slight grasp on his knee from Suki. Shaking the thought from his mind, he glared at his sister who paid him no mind as she seemed to be chatting it up with Mr. Probender of the year.

"I just adore your tattoos. Did they hurt?" She asked, making him blush with a chuckle.

"A little," he said.

"Are they all _over_ your body?" Asked the woman, sweetly.

Katara was fuming as she watched the two flirt endlessly.

"The meatheads _always_ get the girls," mumbled Sokka with his arms crossed, pouting.

"Problem, _water girl_?" Cooed Princess Azula before leaning over to whisper sweet nothings into Aang's ear that made him blush beet red.

"Yeah," said Prince Zuko on her behalf. "Why don't you just fuck him already".

The group laughed loudly, waiting for a response. Aang's eyes bulged and a small hand that obviously wasn't his lifted from his lap.

"Oh, Dear Brother, you're always so late to the party. We have already and it seems my _boyfriend_ is _stiffening_ for more".


	8. Meeting

Political Science had to be the worse, insignificant class in the history of insignificant classes offered at Ba Sing Se University. Aang glared at his Poli-Sci book with disdain. His first essay was due that night at 11:59 and the Air Nomad had not written a single sentence.

 _Maybe, I can convince Katara to write this one if I take her air gliding?_ He thought. _No, she won't even look at me since she started dating Mr. Rich Prince-Guy._

His face further soured at the thought of losing his girlfriend to a snobby, elite Fire Nation billionaire heir to the throne.

"You're too immature," he mimicked Katara's high-pitched voice.

"Huh?"

Aang jerked his head, instantly embarrassed that he was caught talking to himself in the school's library. Thankfully, it was only Suki, Sokka's on again/off again girlfriend, currently on now that Yue had left for Moon College in some country thousands of miles away.

"H-Hi, Suki!" Aang piped, quickly. "I was just thinking about this dumb paper for political science due tonight".

"Oh! Really, I love Poli-Sci! It's my major!"

Aang gave pleading eyes instantly at the announcement. What sheer luck!

"Think, you could help me?" He asked, hopefully.

"Sure!" Answered Suki to Aang's relief. "Come by the Omega Pi house. We have a meeting at 7:08, so I am headed there now. The president's a true bitch, but she won't care after she takes her meds".

Chuckling, Aang packed his things quickly and agreed to meet the woman after the meeting.

"Monkey-Feathers! You are awesome, Suki!" He cried, giving the woman a friendly, thankful hug before she left for her meeting.

He decided to stop by the library's canteen shop for a veggie shake before heading to the sorority house. While in line, his cell phone buzzed in his pocket. An instant smile appeared at a message from, _SingSe DatingOnline._ His weekend was obviously looking up since breaking up with Katara. Her brother Sokka had suggested that he use the dating app to meet girls around campus.

Aang took his friend's advice and chatted with numerous girls on the site, but one particular girl with the name, 'Domina2You' had kept his attention for the past month.

 _"WYD?"_ The message asked.

 _"Meeting with a friend to do homework, you?"_ Text Aang back, paying for the drink he had ordered.

 _"Friend?"_

 _"Yeah"_

The messages stopped and Aang assumed Domina2You was busy. He lifted from the ground with a strong wind, coasting smoothly over cars and bicycles caught in the normal student traffic. Coming to a land at the steps of Omega Pi's sorority house, he closed his glider and rang the doorbell. A bright-eyed, short and erotically curvaceous woman opened the mahogany door of the three-story home. Aang blushed and tried not to peek at the woman's impressive bosom nearly spilling from her lowcut V-neck, pink blouse.

"Are you lost, _Cutie_?" Asked the woman with a flirty chuckle.

"Um, hi! I am Aang. Suki asked me to come by," he managed to say, noticing the girl looking over his 6'6 frame slowly.

He instantly felt self-conscious at the fact that he had forgotten to trim his bushy, brown beard earlier.

"Who?" Asked the beauty.

"Ty Lee," a mature, sultry voice called out from inside the home. "Who's interrupting our meeting?"

Ty Lee jerked her head back. "Someone for Suki," she announced, turning back to the young man in the doorway, she winked cutely. "Come in. You want a drink? We're almost done. Men aren't usually allowed unless for…you know," she added with a chuckle.

Aang took the hint, but refused the drink after he was led to the dining room. Taking a seat at a long, marble table in the lavish eating area, he watched Ty Lee cartwheel away, her body bending beautifully as she left through the open entryway giving a clear view to the living area where about 15 gorgeous women of varying nations were settled on different black, leather couches, giving their full attention to the very Fire Nation woman dressed in professional business attire, seated in a large throne-like chair with her legs crossed elegantly and fingers clasped together, resting on her knee.

To keep from staring at the beauty, Aang retrieved his Political Science book from his backpack and turned to a random page, pretending to study.

"That HAS to be the dumbest theme I have heard, yet," spoke a girl dressed in all black, seated right of the woman in the throne that Aang could not help sneaking looks towards.

To his surprise, her golden eyes met his each time he glanced her way. He could have sworn once that she bit her painted, bottom lip at least once when she caught him staring.

 _Monkey-Feathers!_ He thought, willing his mind to concentrate on the words in the chapter. He saw her black heels slide down her toned calf in a slow manner, nails tapping against the arm of the chair impatiently.

"What? Platypus bears would be grand! What do you think Princess Azula?" Squealed the Ty Lee girl at the woman's left.

"Hmm?" Asked the woman. "Yes, yes…meeting adjourned," rising from her seat, Princess Azula walked briskly from the room, not meeting Aang's eyes again as she ascended the steps towards the bedrooms.

The girls gasped in unison.

"Wow, I cancelled my hair appointment for nothing," groaned the other woman in black. "We're normally here all night".

Aang tuned out the rest of the chatter, though he could not get the woman out of his mind. _Princess Azula?_ He wondered. _Why does she sound so…familiar?_

He suddenly remembered his ex-girlfriend's new boyfriend. That prince! Could they be related?

"Hey," called Suki.

Aang shook his head, not sure how long the young woman had been seated in front of him.

"Hey thanks for letting me come by. Sorry for messing up your meeting".

Suki shrugged. "Everything is always decided by Azula anyway. The meetings are just routine. That girl will never let go of power".

Aang chuckled, feeling his side vibrate. Retrieving his phone, his heart skipped a beat when he saw who the text was from.

 _"What are you doing here?"_ Asked Domina2You.

 _"Huh?"_ Aang texted back along with several confused emojis.

"Ok, so…" Began Suki.

 _"You said you were meeting a friend? Why are you here? Is Suki your friend?"_ Came a text with angry emojis following it.

 _"Wait. How did you know I was here? Are you?"_

 _"Come find out. Up the stairs, down the hall. Tell her you have lost control of your bladder"._

 _"But my homework"._

 _"You dare to refuse me?"_

"AANG!" Called Suki, stirring him to look into her irritated eyes.

"Um! Sorry, I, um, do you guys have a bathroom?"

"No," said Suki, smugly. "Of course we do…Up the stairs. Make sure you are ready to work when you get back. I am not doing your homework for you".

Nodding, Aang left his things, flying up the stairs. If Domina2You was whom he believed her to be… _Monkey Feathers! I have to find out!_

A door was slightly ajar when he made it all the way down the hall. Aang entered cautiously. The room was dark with blue candles illuminating the scene. Aang gulped, feeling his trousers tighten.

"Lock the door".

He did as commanded. Domina2You pressed a button on her phone which triggered the deafening surround sound system along her walls. Aang stood by the door and gaped at her black, leathered attire. A matching leather paddle sat between her legs on the bed. Beckoning to him with slender, manicured finger, he felt possessed as he floated to her, legs wobbly.

"So we finally meet," she commented, wasting no time pulling him the rest of the way onto her bed, snatching off his orange beanie. "Oh wow, so you were being honest about the tattoos. That's so…hot," she sneered with a smirk. "I am going to say this once. Nothing we do will leave this room. You are mine from here on whether you are involved or not. When I call, you will come to me, hard and ready. I am a very busy woman and I can make it worth your while should you perform perfectly. Almost is _never_ good enough".

Aang nodded immediately, entranced.

#

"I was about to call the ER. Thought you were dead for a second," joked Suki when Aang returned, weak and barely able to grasp his staff for support.

He panted as he returned to his seat in front of his tutor. The words in the book all spelled Azula's name. The princess worked him like a human machine. He had found it necessary to practice his breathing techniques to keep up with her. He rubbed his sore wrist before picking up his pencil. She had promised to be lighter on the chains next time.

"Next time". He whispered, breathless.

"Are you ok, Aang?" Asked Suki. "You still have a paper due tonight".

Aang nodded, barely listening. Azula's voice filled his head despite the woman in front of him.

 _"More! That's it! Don't you DARE stop!"_

"Do you need a drink?" Offered his tutor.

 _"Beg for it. Use your tongue. I know you're thirsty"._

Aang shook his head. He was quite quenched to say the least. "I think I need to go home. I'm pretty tired," he insisted.

"What about your paper? You'll fail," pointed Suki.

 _"Come see me tomorrow if you want more"._

"I checked the website on my phone. It is due next weekend. Do you mind if I come by every day until then? I could really use the help".


	9. Lipstick

**Had to take this down and repost. This site didn't want me to be great...Ok anyway disclaimers, not a political statement or religious bashing. This drabble is just all in fun. Enjoy QTZ. No ownership of ATLA!**

This was not good. This could ruin his political career. Ozai threw his third full glass of whiskey at the raging fireplace, making it rise to the heights of his own inner rage. Zuko had done the unthinkable! He had to be punished brutally which the political leader made sure to do without hesitation despite the voice of reason from his vice-president former General Iroh.

Now, the aftermath had hit him. His enemies had yet _another_ propaganda to use against him! If only Zuko was more like his sister! Azula was the perfect child and symbol of Fire Nation integrity and honor. She would never endorse a…a…a…DEMOCRAT!

As if in response, a stretch limo came into view in his driveway. His daughter was home from her private, Catholic university exclusively for strong, conservative, high-achieving students. Ozai rose to greet his better child, feeling relief wash over instantly. Luckily, he had a second child to replace the first. Surely, she would not disappoint her father.

#

"Your father, Princess," announced the nonchalant driver of the president's daughter.

"Oh, FUCK!" Yelled out Azula, seeing her father descending the steps of the Red House, hastily with a pleasant smile.

"Yeah…just like that, Baby," groaned her tattooed boyfriend, looking completely content with his eyes closed and hands cradling the back of his head, while he enjoyed being Azula's human motorcycle in the back seat of the limo.

"Give me my panties, Idiot!" She snarled, snatching the red, lacy underwear from around Aang's neck. "My father will kill us, both!"

Aang's eyes widened in time to see Azula throw the underwear beneath the seat, plastering a wide-eyed smile as she adjusted her black business skirt and stepped out of the vehicle.

"Father!" She squealed, uncharactistically hurrying to hug him before he could spot her lover.

Ozai and Aang caught the other's eyes, however. "Welcome home, Prodigy," said the president. "I didn't know you were bringing a guest. Are those…tattoos?"

Azula gave a calm chuckle though her stomach twisted in more knots than Ty Lee's braid. "He's a homeless air nomad, Father. You know, a good look for your…our Zuko situation. Figured he would be a good catch to ease those disgusting, standard-less, democratic sluts".

Ozai smiled. His daughter was always perfect, though he briefly considered her normally perfect, red lipstick smudged on her chin that strangely matched the color of the tattooed lips on the air nomad's neck.


	10. Games

**Part one of Fulcrum101's prompt: Flexibility Contest. I have had a request for a threesome and foursome with this pairing so those will be included in this as well haha! I tried to keep this little project in the T zone, but looks like it will need to change soon lol. Keep the prompts coming. I am loving this pairing! Enjoy! Queen Ty**

The moment she landed in the Fire Nation, Katara wanted to leave. It was infuriating how the nation was a sweltering haven of hateful bigots, who saw nothing wrong with overtaking the entire world, yet the son of the nation's leader was one of her best friends. Loyalty was high on the college student's hierarchy of necessary traits that warranted her friendship and Zuko had proven himself. So, she did what any good friend would and reluctantly agreed to take the summer trip with her brother, his on again/off again girlfriend and her own sexy, ex, a probending collegiate soon-to-be number one draft pick.

The trip had been fine until they all reached the airport and were introduced to Prince Zuko's perfect little sister, Princess Azula.

"I hate her," grumbled Katara to Suki after they were escorted to their shared room for the next two weeks by Azula and Zuko's young step-mother and their bags brought in by two servants, both obviously mulatto Southern Water Tribe/Fire Nationals.

Suki chuckled lightly, checking herself out in the mirror. Thankfully, the princess had gone after Katara's beau, shocking everyone with the revelations that the two have been dating for the past two years and were well acquainted in the bedroom.

"Of course he would want her," continued Katara. "She probably spread for him on the first date".

 _Like you_ _did?_ Thought Suki, deciding it was best to leave the subject alone.

Apparently, Katara was still pissed about the loss of her first, which Suki thought was just sad. Why worry about one guy when there were plenty fish in the sea? She and Sokka had a mutual agreement. They were college students. College brought opportunities. No need in wasting opportunities...

"Well, Prince Zuko has a thing for you, I hear," she said casually to the brooding Water Tribe girl on the crimson bed. "Everyone is pining for him and his riches," she pointed out, sitting at a vanity to check out the assortment of beauty products.

 _If you don't want him, send him my way._ She thought before opening a drawer to a smorgasbord of cosmetics.

"Wow! This place has everything!" She squealed.

Rummaging through every color lipstick known to woman, Suki tried on the matte burnt orange, Chanel puckering her lips. "I wonder what kind of red Azula has on?" She asked aloud, making Katara suck her teeth.

"Oh come on, Kat, you have to admit the girl looks amazing. Bitch or not".

Though she was not a fan of the pompous princess either, given her condescending looks and frequent eyerolls accompanied with a silver, lashing tongue, Suki could respect Azula's well-kept appearance. The witch was an _Ivy League_ student, of course, she would be arrogant. Suki did not expect to attend college anywhere with her poor background and lackluster grades, but due to her service in Kyoshi Island's Coast Guard, she had been rewarded for her service with a free education.

A knock at the door made both girls jump. Katara hurried to answer it, hoping that it was Aang running from his terrible mistake back into her arms. She was highly disappointed when it wasn't.

"Toph!" Cried Suki, hurrying to hug their mutual friend.

"Don't," said Toph, moving the ground beneath Suki's feet to make her trip over her own feet and fall headfirst into the plush, crimson carpet. "Stupid benders!" She hissed, standing and dusting herself off.

With a scoff, she returned to her place at the vanity and searched for a different lipstick.

"Hi, Toph," greeted Katara as warmly as she could, given her disappointment. "I thought you weren't going to make it. What about the police academy?"

Toph shrugged, entering the room and taking a seat on the bed. "Eh, they offered me the captain's job the second day," she announced with a bored wave of her hand. "Besides, I had to see your face when you learned about your hubby and his _new_ bitch".

Katara pouted as Suki gave a haughty laugh.

"You knew?" Asked Katara, crossing her arms. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"And ruin the surprise? No way! And I found out when they came to Republic City for Spring Break. The entire academy was called to babysit that spoiled chick thanks to her father".

"Ugh!" Growled Katara, done with the conversation.

Fingers clenched, she marched out of the room. Not only did Aang dump her, but he completely stood up her invitation to visit her parents in the Southern Water Tribe for the break.

 _"Coach needs us to train for the week, but we can hang out when you come back"._

Who did he think he was? She was determined to give him and his rich, Ivy League girlfriend a large chunk of what was on her mind.

#

Ozai stood overlooking the balcony of his home, smoking a cigarette casually. He thought briefly on sending Yuyan Assassins to Hira'a to greet his ex-wife and her new family for the summer arrangement that he did not remember agreeing to. Thanks to Ursa, he not only had to deal with his embarrassment for a son, but also his loser, obviously democratic friends.

"I did not sign up for this," grumbled his new wife with her arms crossed, leaning her back against the railing.

Blowing a thick puff of smoke, Ozai nodded. "No, you signed up for my abundant wealth. Therefore, you are entitled to the inconvenient company of my children also".

The lady of the house shrugged, passively. Placing a hand on her husband's chest, she grinned seductively. "Gives us a reason to stay in bed for the next two weeks, hmm?"

The political leader smirked, making his wife lick her dark red lips. Both knew her hand in marriage was bought, but she had to admit that Ozai was quite a catch in more ways than one. She attached her lips to his neck from behind, exploring his toned abdominals with her palms, pressing her breasts through her sheer bed-robe against his back.

"You know, I would want nothing more," commented Ozai, enjoying his wife's wondering hands and rough suckles. She was hardly gentle and neither was he. "But you should know my brother is expected this evening".

Her eyes widened and her lips stopped their groping instantly. "Fuck, not THAT creepy pervert," she hissed, making Ozai chuckle. "You should send him to war or something," she suggested.

"He's my senior advisor".

Her deep, irritated exhale tickled his neck. Iroh _was_ the reason Ozai still held the throne steadfast, so they owed some respect to him for helping maintain their lavish lifestyle at the expense of the people's tax dollars.

"Fine, just keep him and Prince Pouty at bay".

"And Azula?"

"I like her. Girl's got good taste. If I hadn't met you first. I would have given her a run".

Ozai smirked, flickering his cigarette over the balcony. "She's loyal. Though I don't like that air nomad who keeps following her around".

"Her boyfriend?" Asked his wife, cocking an eyebrow.

"WHAT?" Growled Ozai turning to face her. "You had better be lying, Jun".

"Oh, I thought you knew. Oops," said the former bounty hunter with a careless shrug.

"How long have you known?"

"Can't remember, but I don't see what she sees in that bald kid. That's the real head scratcher. Maybe it's the tattoos".

Ozai brought a hand to his beard, stroking it in deep thought. Jun knew the look. He was silently furious.

"So, she thought she could hide this from me? I'm her father. I know everything. Perhaps I should discuss this with them".

He turned to leave when Jun tugged at his robe. "You probably want to knock before barging in her room".

"Why?" Asked Ozai. Jun whistled with another shrug and walked back into their bedroom, shedding her robe before lying on the bed.

In that moment, the ruler grasped her meaning and flared the candle settings on both nightstands. "He wouldn't DARE touch my daughter!" He howled stomping out of the room towards Azula's bedroom.

#

Zuko and Sokka were in the palace gardens, playing cornhole with flaming beanbags. Sokka was losing by a wide margin for the third time, making the game incredibly bleak.

"Come on, Sokka! Just pretend it's your boomerang," coached the prince.

Sokka glared at him. "Easy for you to say, Bender!" He snapped back.

Zuko shook his head, glancing to his right to see his father passing by, anger evident in his walk.

 _Hmph! Wonder who Your Majesty is off to terrorize?_ He thought. _Where's his wife?_ He wondered with a grimace.

It still burned him that his father had snagged his former professor, whom he had the biggest crush on for most of his time in college. The woman had claimed that she would never take up with a man, but Ozai must have been quite convincing because she was singing a different tune after a mere six months of dating.

"Is your dad mad or something?" Asked Sokka.

Zuko shrugged. "He's always mad or something. Who cares?" He asked passively. "Just stay out of his way. He can be a big jerk". He warned.

"Like father, like son, huh?" Joked Sokka, slapping Zuko on the back, making the man grunt.

"Whatever," grumbled the prince, taking his position with a flaming beanbag.

"Hey guys!" Came a voice that shook the prince's concentration.

"Toph!" Squealed Sokka.

"Don't you dare, Sokka!" Snapped the earthbending master. "Besides, you should be stopping your sister from snapping Aang's neck".

"Where is she?" Asked the Water Tribesman.

Suki appeared next to Toph in the garden. "On her way to Azula's room. She's pissed about Aang and the princess".

Zuko's eyes widened as he remembered the scowl on Ozai's face. _Oh, shit!_ He thought, alarmed. "I think my dad knows too!" He exclaimed, hurrying off to his sister's room with the others close on his heels.

#

Red painted toes were against the wall for a third time. Aang was amazed at how flexible his girlfriend was though she was a sweaty mess as he held her legs. Azula gave shallow breaths whimpering.

"That's it. Ooooh, that's the spot, right there".

Aang watched her perky breasts heave slowly, making him lick his lips.

"Does it hurt, Princess?" He asked, sweetly.

Before Azula could respond, the door flew open to reveal an audience of his friends and Azula's FATHER. The princess straightened herself immediately at his angry eyes.

"What's the matter, Father? Has anyone heard of knocking?" She hissed.

Ozai's face calmed instantly when he saw his daughter had her training garments on and the avatar was fully dressed also. The bed was perfectly made and the room smelled like fresh linens.

 _I should have known better._ Thought Ozai, though he still wanted answers.

"So…is this the new boyfriend I have heard nothing about? If so, why is he in your bedroom?" He asked.

Katara and Zuko smirked behind him in unison.

Aang reddened, awaiting Azula's response. The princess wiped the perspiration from her forehead, calmly, easing a pair of lacy underwear from last night beneath her adjacent bed before rising slowly. Luckily, she and the probender were early birds or they surely would have been caught in one of their favorite positions.

"Apologies Father, we were merely training. Please forgive my silence, I was going to introduce you at dinner".

"Hmph! Training…" grumbled Zuko. "For?"

"The games tonight after dinner, right Father. Remember the charity fundraiser?"

Ozai groaned. He had almost forgotten about the fundraiser for National Tea Day established by his bubbly brother. "Yes, yes…It is Twister night. Whoever wins may have $50,000 to benefit whichever charity they prefer. Aww, My Dear, you are really taking this to heart. I am sure you'll win".

Katara's eyes brightened. She loved giving to the needy and was sure she could upstand Azula in any physical prowess. The girl may be a firebending prodigy, according to Zuko, but that was probably all she knew how to do. "How do I sign up?" Asked the Water Tribe girl.

Zuko's jaw dropped. Ozai had completely forgiven Azula's deception outright. _"I hate you!"_ He mouthed to her.

Azula smirked. _"I know"._ She mouthed back before answering Katara. "No need to sign up just don't fuck up. I'll see you tonight, Sugar Cakes. I'm feeling limber".

 **Did you like? Let me know! Did you hate? Let me know! Part two coming soon.**


	11. Games part II

**Ok, Fulcrum101, can I just say that this is one of the toughest prompts I have written thus far? So for giving me such a challenge, I am giving you a "four-parter". You're welcome haha! Enjoy, working on getting parts 3 and 4 up soon! But for now...enjoy! QTZ**

Once again the world has proven anything you can do, I can do BETTER

Azula's face was drenched, her limbs sore and completely stretched over the flexible woman under her while the weight of her nemesis pressed down from above.

"Give up, yet, Princess?" Asked the gifted contortionist beneath her form.

Azula bit her bottom lip as the woman underneath raised unto the tips of her fingers and toes. Her back arched unnaturally, chest pointing directly towards the firebender's mouth. Thankfully, she was clothed.

"It's ok to give in, ya' know".

Azula shook her head, sweat popping from her face. She was determined to win this dumb game or burn Caldera to the ground in her loss. That $50,000 was going to turn into a custom, baby Unagi-skinned Louis Vuitton handbag very soon.

Iroh's slow paced voice announced the next color. "Left foot, blue".

Azula looked about. Katara lifted a leg over her back with a grunt, aiming for the blue dot above her head while she stretched her own between the woman below her.

"Mmm...yes...Princess," moaned Ty Lee, erotically.

 _Concentrate!_ Azula coached herself, swallowing when the woman stretched a leg upward, softly touching her lower treasurer before completing the stretch over her own shoulder, toes hitting the middle of the blue dot perfectly. Only problem was now Azula stared at the slight indentions of her best friend's folds through her pink trousers.

 _Look away! Look away! Oh...Agni"._

Ty Lee smiled slyly as if reading her thoughts. "Are you ok, Princess? You can win, ya' know".

Azula grit her teeth. How dare Ty Lee be allowed entrance into the competition? She wasn't even invited! Well…duh…it was all _her_ fault.

#

 _The twister mat was set shortly after Ozai gave a lengthy speech from a handwritten paper. His daughter's well-written lies always incited the crowd. Iroh thanked the leader for his kind words, announcing the Twister Charity to commence after refreshments._

 _Music played while noble attendees ate and communed with one another. Azula checked her smartwatch, surprised to see a message from her old friend and brief fling that read: "Good luck, Princess. See you soon". The message was followed by thousands of kissy-face emojies._

 _Rolling her eyes, Azula entered the training room to change and stretch for the competition. Aang awaited her completely naked._

 _"Are you sure we're alone?" She hissed in a low tone._

 _She had narrowly escaped her father's rage twice earlier, afterall._

 _"Of course," said Aang, pointing to the set of saunas lining the back of the room near the showers. "Figured you could use a good stretch for luck"._

 _Azula smirked at the insinuation, following the probender immediately. The two stepped into the sauna completely bare. Aang kissed the princess against the wooden panel, pressing against her stomach with light moans before…_

 _"Oh…um…wow"._

 _The two stopped their passionate foreplay when the door flew open to reveal the shock of the night…Ty Lee._

#

The world's most feared ruler overlooked the crowd below him from his place in the box seating above the newly designed Fire Nation Temple's arena. With the rise of technology under his diligent supervision, his country now possessed the only completely malleable arena in the four nations. The place could transform instantly with the push of a little red button, from a ballroom, to an arena, a pool to even a courtroom.

What better way to flaunt the superiority of his nation?

The ruler regarded the crew preparing the place for a star-studded night of charitable propaganda to appease the people.

"Mr. President!"

Ozai turned an eye towards one of the most irritating men he knew. The Southern Water Tribe's billionaire, Varrick, gave a sugary sweet grin with an extended arm to greet him. Ozai regarded the gesture as if the man's hand was disease-ridden.

"Bowing is acceptable in the Fire Nation, Son," spoke Ozai, coldly.

Varrick gave a hearty laugh as if it was the funniest joke he had heard. "Of course!" With that, he gave a low bow. "Just wanted to say what a snazzy place you fiery people have here!"

Ozai huffed, walking past the man as if he were a rodent beneath his feet. As he walked towards his bedroom to retrieve his apathetic wife, his expensive cellular phone vibrated in his pocket. He retrieved it, continuing to walk as he opened the newest post from _Gossip Bender_ , the website that single-handedly made and/or destroyed the lives of the rich and famous. The fire lord stopped in his tracks immediately at the words:

 **The Fire Nation Princess Caught in the Act with Top Pro-Bender Prospect!**

Below the newest gossip column was a picture of his conservative daughter against a wall with the tattooed boy he had met less than 12 hours ago sucking her neck as if he wished to draw blood. To say the president was livid was an understatement. His little girl had some serious explaining to do, soon.

#

Meanwhile, Azula thought over Ty Lee's clever offering in brooding silence. Instead of preparing herself further for her grand performance tonight, she was thinking of a "better" way to tell her ex to get lost. Ty Lee was always a tease and she had simply grown out of their innocent love affair when she graduated from the academy and left for Harvard. The girl was content with being part of a matched set when Azula could guarantee her glory, glamour and all of the wealth a peasant would shit bricks to claim. The two were just not compatible and her father would never approve anyway, so Azula did what was best and moved on.

Obviously, the acrobat had not taken the hint and chose to use her flexible skills to boost herself a spot in the competition, after the deadline and completely UNINVITED. Her audacity was downright disrespectful, yet sexy at the same time. Azula had to admit she relished in it. The popular, _Miss Four Nations_ had her sights set on the Crowned Princess no matter how many suitors pawed for her attention or the fact that Azula was in her first, completely monogamous relationship.

 _"Get out if you know what's good for you!" Azula had snapped at the woman's sudden intrusion into the sauna._

 _Aang licked his lips at the half-naked beauty before Azula grasped his neck with slender fingers that hid immense power._

 _"Oh, Princess, how could you host a flexibility contest without yours truly?" Asked Ty Lee boldly, shedding her towel._

 _Azula and Aang's mouths gaped in tandem. A thousand insults and curses could not wield her mind away from the heat that intensified in the already scalding room. Ty Lee stepped closer towards the two with a smirk that she obviously learned from her overly confident ex. "I can help you win, you know…" remarked Ty Lee, leaning in close to the college student's ear. "But my loyalty comes with a small…price"._

Azula snatched a much needed cigarette from her best friend from Harvard, Ginger. The two young adults sat away from Azula's brother's peasant friends on the opposite side of the Olympic-sized swimming pool, large brimmed hats adorned to block the intense sunrays, despite being indoors, from "Agni's Hell on Earth". Dark, designer sunglasses sat on their noses as they mutually glared at the ridiculous antics Zuko and the others participated in while they ignored starved stares from various noblemen and jealous, pruning women admiring their revealing bikinis.

They had exactly three hours before they needed to be in the ballroom for the charity and Azula had needed less time to decide not to take Ty Lee's offer. The tease was obviously playing a game with her and she refused to cooperate. So what if Ty Lee's a so-called "trained contortionist"? Azula would win on her own merit and keep her lover all to herself, Ty Lee and her beautiful body, be damned.

Azula sipped her steaming chai tea with several splashes of her father's expensive bourbon at the bottom of the cup while Ginger lazily hogged the cigarette when it was passed and checked her cell phone. Two pedicurists had been called to tend the women's feet and hands for the festivities.

"I can't believe this idiot can't catch a fucking hint! Do I need to spell it out to him?" Hissed Ginger, her single thumb flying as she sent a text to her co-star in her successful mover series, _Nuktuck_. "Ok, how does this sound? 'I don't play, unless you pay'?"

Azula chuckled. "You couldn't be more vague. Try, 'I'm fucking my boss to get to the top'," she offered.

Ginger thought on it for a brief moment before shaking her head. "Hmm, nope, Varrick's married, remember? I don't want to be a regular on _Gossip Bender_ like someone I know".

Azula raised an eyebrow. "What now?" She asked, knowing the comment was said with intent.

Ginger opened the latest tabloid post and showed it to her.

"Give me that cigarette!" Growled Azula, scanning the words and provocative photograph.

After several, nervous puffs, the princess hurriedly text her father. ' _Zuzu photoshopped that,'_ she said, knowing he would believe her.

"I wish I knew who this Gossip Bender was. Probably my boyfriend's ex, Katara".

Ginger shrugged. "Or Zhu Li, I swear that woman's such a selfish bitch".

"You're sleeping with her husband," revealed Azula.

"Exactly!" Exclaimed Ginger, waving her hands frantically, pissing off her manicurist to no end. "You would think she would just get over it already!"

Azula shook her head before her golden eyes caught a glance of her boyfriend emerging from the clear water, his tattoos beautiful around his carved, half-naked, 6'6 frame.

"Now that's a man!" Commented Ginger, licking her lips. "Care to share?"

"Sure, after I kill him first," remarked Azula.

Ginger snickered. "A girl can dream. I'll take you both".

"I'll keep that mind," Lied Azula. She already had one airheaded former best friend turned ex-lover to keep at bay.

The fact that so many women wanted what was hers made the princess suddenly very hot and very bothered for her probending star. She kicked her pedicurist in the nose as she stood and strode over to greet her boyfriend. Taking a seat on the edge of the pool, she would not dare get in, having never learned how to properly swim. Of course, no one would have guessed such a thing and she especially did not want Aang's ex to figure it out and possibly use it against her somehow.

Aang caught the princess's frame immediately and licked his lips in lust. Katara wanted to smack her ex with the entire pool of water at that instant. Huffing with jealousy, she crossed her arms with a glare next to Suki. Aang had not even glanced her way, instead taking off immediately after rich chick and her dyed, red-headed, B-list mover star friend. Katara watched him float towards the woman she could never be, her emotions stirring in turmoil. She gripped the granite sides of the pool from where she sat on its edge.

The water began to ripple in response to her anger, prompting Suki to stop sucking off Sokka's face and comfort her best friend.

"Earth-Cannon ball!" Screamed Toph from the diving board, gripping her knees as she toppled into the crystal, blue water. "Top that, Zuko!" She challenged the nation's sought after prince, climbing the top of the ladder.

Suki climbed out of the pool, using a towel to dry herself. Sokka licked his lips, but after seeing the scowl on his sister's face, decided to leave the girls. Besides, the red-head next to Zuko's little sister was giving him "The Eye" each time he glanced in her direction.

Opportunity would surely present itself if the Water Tribesman wanted it to, he was sure of it. Sokka threw caution to the wind and swam to the girls and Aang. The probender was seated on the granite poolside, his feet dangling in the water with the princess worshipping his chiseled frame from behind. Ginger sipped her blood, red sangria passively from a lounge chair, behind the couple.

Sokka stuck out his chest as he rose to his full height in the four feet of water. Just as he planned, Ginger's eye found his broad pectorals and a slight smirk crossed her bright, red lips.

"Mmm, who's your friend, Loverboy?" Asked the artificial red-head, checking out her fellow countryman over the rim of her beverage.

Aang shook from Azula's tongue running along his neck, finally answering, "That's Sokka, my ex's brother". He managed to say before moaning when the princess's hands moved from his back over his shoulders to gain back his precious attention.

"Hmm, not bad looking," commented Ginger, offhandedly.

Azula looked behind her, briefly. "He doesn't own a car," she announced before returning to her lover's neck.

"Ugh! Public transportation is so bad for the air!" Squealed Ginger, rolling her eyes.

Aang was about to correct her when Azula's red lips covered his, making him taste pomegranates and forgetting Ginger completely.

"Well, hello, lovely lady," Sokka approached the group dripping wet with a sly grin.

"770-555-6969, call me when you get a car, Sweetie," Ginger spoke waving him away dismissively.

With that, she stood and left the group, leaving Sokka mouth agape. The water tribesman looked to his athletic pal who was two minutes from scoring again with the Fire Nation princess.

 _Well, there's always Suki._ He reminded himself with a shrug before diving back into the pool.

Katara watched her brother's failed flirting with a raised eyebrow.

"You're just going to let him do that?" She asked the former captain of the Coast Guard. "How disrespectful!"

Suki shrugged. "Not all of us are staunch monogamists," she answered. "Speaking of, it's really bothering you to see Aang with the princess, huh?"

Katara sighed. "It's just, I thought we were meant. I mean, when Aang and I met years ago, he would follow me around like a sad puppy, remember?"

Suki giggled, checking her phone for new texts. Her new recruits were bickering about something and needed her input.

"Yeah, but that was before he grew over night and became Probender of the Year. Besides, he was annoying. You would avoid him like the plague," she reminded the young woman.

Fanning herself from the heat, Katara sighed. "Yeah, I know, but it was…cute. I miss him".

"Maybe, you should try getting his attention again. Obviously, Azula's an attention seeker. Maybe that's a turn on for him".

A thought suddenly came to mind at Suki's statement. "That's it!" She squealed, lifting herself to her feet. "The twister tournament is in a few. It's a flexibility contest anyway, maybe…"

Instead of finishing, the waterbender approached the couple in their own world. Azula noticed her presence first, of course. Raising an eyebrow, she looked her over as if she were small, glaring as she strategically lavished the man Katara was pining for with her tongue against his neck in a slow, very sexy manner. Katara's lip snarled at the display.

"Are you lost?" The princess finally asked. "I know my home is the size of that entire rathole you come from, but it is not difficult to navigate".

"No, just wondering if you were ready for tonight?" Katara hinted with a smirk.

"Hmm," began Azula. Kissing Aang's cheek she directed her answer to him. "Well, Boyfriend has surely _stretched_ me to impossible limits. What do you think, Lover?" She asked with a smooth grin that made Katara roll her eyes.

"So," continued the woman, trying her best to be sincere. "Does the winner get anything?" She asked.

Azula sucked her teeth obviously increasingly annoyed by her presence. "I adore your enthusiasm…er…whatever your name is".

"Katara," coolly snapped the Water Tribe woman. "I'm sure Aang told you or maybe your brother," she added with a knowing smile at Aang's sudden attention.

 _Hmph, that's right, you're not the only fish in the sea._ She hoped to communicated with her words.

Azula lifted a smooth, newly shaven leg over and across Aang's tattooed pair in a long, showy stretch that made him immediately dismiss the comment.

"I don't discuss peasants with my brother and sorry guess you forgot to mention her, hmm, Sweetie?" She asked him, legs wide across his lap. "Besides, there are preliminaries. Before you can compete, you need to win the splits contest. You'll have thirty seconds to spread those wolf legs of yours in order to qualify".

Katara reddened.

"Azula," said Aang with a pout. "Be nice".

A flash of disgust showed briefly before the ever-calculated woman shrugged.

"Goodness, Lover, must be the heat".

"I'll see you at the preliminaries!" Growled Katara, stomping away.


	12. Games III

The evening was already taking a turn for the worse for Prince Zuko. His father's dreadfully, deceptive attempt at hosting a benefits fundraiser event was barely an hour away, yet the prince was ready to board the nearest plane to anywhere, but here. Uncle Iroh's National Tea Day had been a wonderfully kind gesture of good faith and hit in a nation that was beginning to question their royal allegiance daily according to the news. Naturally, Ozai had to make a show of the beloved new holiday with pitiful buffoonery.

To be honest, Zuko had not wanted to spend the summer with his father and sister at all. He had opted multiple times to skip the summer torture this year and spend it relaxing with his mother, step-father and half-sister in the small, quaint village of Hira'a.

 _"Your father and Azula would be heartbroken". Ursa had knowingly lied when he protested the arrangement for the hundredth time over the phone. "It is good for your image when you become the new head of state, Sweetheart"._

 _Image…_ Zuko huffed, threading his calloused fingers through his shoulder length hair, leaning against the sink with his other hand, glaring at his reflection in the golden-framed mirror on the wall of the royal wash house.

Two female servants waited, patiently, for the Crowned Prince to take a seat for a hair washing with pleasant smiles as expected. Zuko contemplated melting their faces with his two fists, horrifying himself by the thought. Neither of the women deserved such treatment. They did not dare open their mouths to disrespect royalty as he so foolishly did. Even servants held more wits than him.

Zuko's eyes narrowed at what his mother called a _'glorious image'._ Uncle Iroh had even agreed adding, _'A boy of true honor'._

 _Lies!_ Zuko reminded himself. _All pathetic, worthless lies!_

The porcelain sink cracked from his heated hand. Oh well, Ozai would not notice anyway. He was too busy pounding the flesh of his new wife in hopes of a new, worthy son to concern himself with his old, worthless son's slow self-destruction. Zuko briefly wondered if Azula was at all bothered by their father's blatant neglect.

"Of course not. He notices her, at least," he grumbled towards the scarred side of his face.

The scar marked him like a wayward woman's abdomen after a scandalous affair. His father's flamed fist to his face marked his failure from the moment Zuko rose with the sun until he drifted off with the moon. Even his short, well-received stint in his father's semi-voluntary military was quickly overshadowed by Azula's acceptance into Harvard and solidified by her now public relationship with the world's only known, living air nomad.

"Something's not right with Aang," he told his reflection. "How could he survive a complete genocide ages ago? Frozen in time?"

Rumors were floating all over Gossip Bender and other sites about the fabled avatar who was destined to 'bring harmony' to the four nations. Was it mere coincidence that Aang was affectionately called such a thing? Zuko had befriended the man to find out, but so far, he had only noted his airbending. He wondered if Azula thought on this? Was that her reason for dating him? Surely, his sister held no real affection for anyone, right?

"If he is, Father will need to know. Maybe…" Zuko shook away from the mirror to prepare for the evening.

#

Katara adjusted her blue leotard, checking the mirror to access the way the skin-tight outfit hugged her soft, slightly flaring curves in a tasteful, but beautiful way. She was sure to capture the attention of every fire bigot in the room, especially the Fire Nation's Princess Azula in all of her bitchy glory. She smirked at barely noticeable, nude stockings. It was surely enough to catch her ex-lover's eyes and capture his attention for the majority of the competition.

"Are you ready?" Asked Suki's other friend, Ty Lee, sweetly, awaiting her at the vanity to apply her make-up.

She elicited the acrobat's services immediately as she was the only friendly person in the entire country it seemed. As a Fire National, she knew exactly how to apply make-up flawlessly and perfectly to give Katara the competitive edge.

"How about gold for your eyeshadow?" Suggested Ty Lee.

Katara shrugged her shoulders. "If you think it will work," she answered.

"Oooooh, pink, wait…well, no," Ty Lee blabbered, worrying her bottom lip with her teeth.

When she finished, Katara opened her eyes to analyze the acrobat's work. _Wow!_ She thought, turning her head for various angles. _It seems a bit excessive, but what do I know? I didn't grow up here._ She decided to trust Ty Lee's expertise and left the room to ready herself for the night's performance. Surprisingly, she glimpsed at distraught Zuko emerging from the washroom.

"Good luck, Buddy!" She called to him.

Zuko whirled around before raising his eyebrow. "Oh, um, hi Katara…"

Katara batted her false eyelashes. "What's wrong, Zuko?" She asked, concern evident on her face.

"Um…nothing…really," without further words, he hurried away as if something had frightened him.

Katara shrugged, continuing towards the arena when she noticed Azula's whorish friend, Ginger, sneaking out of Varrick's room looking about for his wife before completely emerging into the hall, smoothing her dress. At the sight of Katara, she tensed before narrowing her eyes in realization. Seconds later, she burst aloud with laughter.

"Excuse you!" Growled Katara, ready to send a whip of water from the adjacent bathroom's toilet towards the cackling woman.

"Sorry…may I ask what idiot did your makeup? Did you die?"

Katara bit her lip. "I—Is it bad?"

Ginger's eyes widened. "Wow…um…well, between you and me, you are Water Tribe _casket_ ready, Sweetheart," with that she chuckled down the hall as Katara's make-up ran from a flood of tears.

#

Ozai lit a cigar with his middle finger from his perch overlooking the night's events.

"It's illegal to smoke in buildings in the earth kingdom," announced his wife passively seated by his side on the balcony overlooking the event in the fancy arena.

"Hmph! And they call _us_ commies," commented the political leader. When Elder Advisor to the throne, General Iroh arrived with Governor Ukano's only daughter, he smirked widely, adding, "A man has a right to his indulgences".

He did not miss Jun's lingering gaze on his son's dreadfully, boring ex-girlfriend. He decided to address the matter in the privacy of their bedroom later.

"Hello, Brother," greeted Iroh, helping Mai into a seat before taking his own next to Ozai. "Thank you for such a generous gesture though I'm sure you have your bets on the table tonight".

Ozai shrugged, carelessly, narrowing his eyes briefly at the tattooed Air Nation athlete, adjusting his daughter's black leotard.

"The princess of course," he answered smoothly, blowing smoke from his nostrils. He heard Ukano's daughter snicker lowly. "Let me guess, you're doubling tonight with my son and his uncle, Young lady?" He addressed, at which she blushed harshly, staring straight ahead.

The fact that he had roused that much emotion was enough for the leader. "Just supporting Princess Azula and Ty Lee," answered the girl. "Ty Lee invited me and was quite persistent".

The comment made Ozai's jaw tighten. Azula's acrobatic ex had been sent on a one-way flight as far away as possible when the two graduated high school after blemishing his only good child's image when they were caught fucking on prom night.

It had taken severe action to "correct" his favored child. He was sure that she would never forget that night no matter how many Ambiens she took behind his back in efforts to do so. He did not have time to collect his surprise that the acrobat had dared step back into the palace. When his eyes caught sight of Azula and her new boyfriend, they narrowed in fury, locking with Azula's before she quickly snubbed the airbender's flame, pushing him towards the locker room. Ozai was careful not to alert the others surrounding him.

#

Aang stretched his legs, preparing for his name to be called. Azula sat on a nearby bench in the private locker room where their previous tryst had been halted by her old friend.

"Cheer up, Sweetie," he said, calmly bending over backwards to stretch his torso. "What's the worst that could happen? You guys are famous. Ozai wouldn't risk another political scandal".

"Hmph, fame is all well and good, but it was when fame killed a princess in England that people realized how bad it can be," spoke Azula, mostly to herself.

Aang raised an eyebrow. "Azula, calm down, your father wants a good show".

"You don't know him!" Hissed the princess, standing to pace to and fro around the room, two fingers tapping her chin in deep thought.

"Katara of the Water Tribe!" Came "Uncle Fuddy Duddy's" announcement of the next contestant.

Azula paused, so far, she had ignored the previous contestants. Sokka barely made it in, Suki was a shoe-in due to her looks and Toph purposefully flipped off everyone in the room with her middle finger when she was eliminated from the competition due to her "impairment". The announcement of her new nemesis made the princess hurry to the door of the locker room to watch the water peasant's preliminary round performance.

Azula huffed, noting the woman's makeup and blue, ballerina tutu to match her brown leotard.

"How is she doing?" Boldly asked Aang, though he dared not to see for himself.

"I am strangely reminded of a performing platypus-bear with make-up," Azula answered with a shrug though she noticed Katara's well-timed split performed with ease.

 _Little Bitch._ She thought with a frown.

"Your introduction, Young Lady?" Ozai suddenly piped after the crowd's applause died down.

Azula smirked deviously as Aang stopped his lunging. "What?" Asked Aang in tandem with his ex in the spotlight.

"Well, seeing as you're uncultured. Every performer announces who they are and why they're in the competition. An introduction of sorts or they are automatically disqualified". Informed the man.

"Um…" Katara was obviously distraught. "Ok, well, I'm Katara of the Southern Water Tribe. I believe courage is above all the best virtue because without it, you can't practice the other virtues consistently. Therefore-"

Ozai gave a wave. "Ok. Enough, Child, you're in," he spoke, hastily.

Katara huffed, though thrilled that she had made it into the competition. Iroh gave a proud smile.

"And next, the Fire Nation's Crowned Prince Zuko!"

Aang joined Azula to watch this time. "Haha, sure failure. He's always such a disappointment".

"I worry for him. Poor guy has been super stressed lately. Hey, I meant to ask a while ago, how did he get that scar?"

Azula shrugged, "A training accident. Anyway, don't trust him. He is two face-faced literally AND figuratively".

The crowd roared before halting when Ozai stood. Zuko gave an additional, respectful bow.

"Your introduction?" Asked Ozai.

Zuko stammered for several moments. "I, um, the-"

"You're disqualified," said Ozai, making Azula snort loudly as the crowd gasped aloud.

"But-" Zuko began to protest.

"Will banishment suffice?"

Through clenched teeth Zuko hung his head, defeated. "No, sir," he answered, his face reddening almost to the color of his hideous scar.

"Then…GET. OFF. MY. STAGE," with that, the ruler took his seat again.

Iroh sighed, heavily, shaking his head, though he held his peace with a solemn look as his nephew stormed out of the arena. Looking to his list, he announced the next contestant, the unanimous crowd favorite.

"Crowned Princess Azula of the Fire Nation".

The retired general silently thanked Agni that Zuko did not hear the reception that his sister received as she took the stage with a pageant wave of her hand. No one suspected that Azula had been caught off guard when she heard her name. She tried to avoid her father's gaze and gave her most regal smile and waves to the country's privileged noble families in the crowd.

"Knock 'em dead, Princess," whispered Aang, making her stomach twist in a manner that surprised her more.

Azula turned her attention to the task at hand. After a brief display of tranquil bowing towards her father, she completed a complicated set of katas from her childhood called _"Mother and Son"_ that she had performed for her grandfather years before his death. She had perfected the moves over time due to frequent fantasies of one day performing it during an Agni Khai with Zuko's beloved mother. Ending with an impressive split that she had practiced with Aang, Azula gave a dramatic kiss to the crowd before leaning back, her head nearly meeting her back leg as the people roared in admiration.

Standing upright, she gave another bow before speaking. "Crowned Princess Azula," she announced, removing her crown from her bosom. "The crown speaks volumes to my purpose here. It serves as a reminder to others whom they're dealing with".

Ozai seemed pleased with her performance which eased her anxiety. Luckily, her old, diamond-studded purse was full of Prozac that should last all summer.

"Congratulations, Princess. You will have first pick in the rounds," her father proudly stated.

Azula bowed low, feeling Katara's "pissivity" flare in her chi. She smirked in her direction. _This is all mine along with Aang._ She attempted to communicate to the water bender.

Hurrying off the stage, she froze, jaw nearly hitting the ground when none other than Ty Lee sauntered by legs wide on her hands with a skin tight, pink leotard that showed every curve on the short woman's figure along with an eyeful of bosom to accompany it.

"Ty Lee of the Noble Class," announced Iroh.

Azula's eyes stayed glued to the girl as she gave an erotic dance as graceful as a turtleduck on her hands before completing a full split upside down twice, toes touch the stage's floor lightly before tumbling into an upright position with a bright smile.

"Ty Lee of the Nobles. I fix inner issues of bad bitches. Some call me a…savage. What's flexibility without me?"

The crowd adored her, making Ozai stand.

"Excuse me, unfortunately, due to the audience, the princess will be second to you. Well done, Young lady".

If her jaw was not hinged, Azula was sure she would have lost it. Thankfully, Aang was there to kiss her before following the acrobat with a ball of air that made the crowd "ooh" and "ah" as he ascended into the air as though he were flying. Nearly touching the domed arena's roof, the athlete performed a perfect split as he floated back to the ground. Ozai acknowledged the performance with a nod to Azula's relief, though she had been almost certain her father had witnessed Aang's firebending earlier.

She dismissed the nagging in her mind watching with amusement as Aang completely avoided Katara's attempt to congratulate him with a hug by instead offering a pleasant handshake that she hesitantly took.

 _He's mine._ Thought Azula, satisfyingly.

Her eyes remained fixated on her lover's form with each step closer towards her, making her forget about Ty Lee's display in seconds. Aang looked godly in his simple orange, Nike sweat pants and fitting tank tops. Sweat glistened over his tattooed arrows dripping as he walked, his brown eyes focused only on her. Azula's sharp index finger was glued to her bottom, loose lip entranced. The collegiate athlete grinned with a devious gleam in his eye that made her heart pound in her chest and her breathing increase.

It was when his lips met hers that she realized she was oogling him like a slutty fangirl. Though she deepened the kiss without hesitation, pulling him back into the locker room with her arms about his neck.

Aang moaned as the princess bit his bottom lip and pulled. Kicking the door closed behind them, using his airbending to lock it before hoisting Azula up, making her instinctively wrap toned calve muscles around his waist, panting loudly when his lips grasped her neck.

When they were against the wall of lockers, Aang's hand moved low towards the bottom her black leotard to make room for himself and finish their earlier, interrupted moment. He moved to her earlobe with a tender suckling before whispering, "Let's practice, Princess. Just how flexible are you?"

 **Quotes used here and there. Credits to the originals. Hope you enjoyed!**


	13. Games IV

_His ass is cute._ Ginger thought offhandedly, reaching out to touch the young, pale royal's backside with her red, manicured fingernails.

Azula's hot, deformed, older brother growled low, shooting her a warning glare over his shoulder that made her retract her hand quickly. His anger frightened and intrigued the red-head. It fueled him like a machine, making him tense and relentless which she was not used to as it had been a while since she had a man her age. Part of her wanted to give up her bachelorette status and settle in nicely with her best friend's single brother, then again, Varrick and his wife came with much less baggage than the royal fire family.

Watching Prince Zuko pull up his trousers with a satisfied sigh, Ginger decided once was enough. Old, rich married men were more her style anyway.

"Feeling better?" She asked when he unlocked the door to his Hummer, signaling their impromptu session was over.

A grunt was her answer, making Ginger suck her teeth.

 _Jerk!_ She thought, opening the door to let herself out. She adjusted her blue ballroom gown, reapplying her lipstick.

"Keep your mouth shut about this, Ginger," snapped Zuko. "If you tell Azula-"

"Oh, hush, _Your Highness,_ I've forgotten about this mediocrity already," the red-head hissed back, flipping her short hair as she strutted away, proudly.

Though she was obviously lying about the best car tryst she had in a very long time, she found the prince incredibly rude and more entitled than his sister, which she thought impossible to achieve. Before the prince could lash out at her, she hurried away.

#

The twister mat seemed out of place with its pattern of overly bright, colorful dots against a white background against the dark, bloody crimson of the Fire Palace's walls and columns. Katara struggled not to shiver at the overhanging flags around the arena bearing an oppressive nation's proud emblem of gold against its crimson background. Instead, she chose to focus on the task at hand. With the monetary grand prize, she hoped to reclaim at least some of the wealth stolen from her home country many years ago, during the legendary war that spanned a hundred years, ending before she was born and sparking this current age of world dominance and modernism.

Waiting patiently for the event to begin, Katara was surprised by a gentle grasp on her shoulder by a warm hand. Her heart quickened, eyes turning to meet not the baby brown ones, she had hoped to see, but intense molten, gold orbs, one of which seemed smaller due to the scarred flesh surrounding it.

"Prince Zuko," Katara muttered, very disappointed that Aang and Azula had yet to emerge from the locker room from doing the spirits knew what! "Your country was quite generous to allow such a competition, given their history".

She felt Zuko's eyes scrutinizing her before he spoke. "You shouldn't speak so openly about politics around here," he whispered so that only she could hear. "Keep your eyes opened, things aren't always what they seem here".

Katara was surprised at her friend's tone. The prince was an awkward loner who rarely spoke about anything. Before she could respond, he asked, "Where's Aang?"

Katara's eyes narrowed voice constricting with pure jealousy and bitterness. "I'm not the one you should be asking. I'm sure your ivy league sister is keeping him warm".

Surprisingly, the prince huffed. "Good, my father's looking for her anyway. I'll just enjoy the show".

As if on cue, Azula emerged from the locker room, her eyes immediately finding Katara and Zuko. Her father awaited her with a terrifying glare that the waterbender noted. Surprisingly, Aang had yet to appear, making her heart burn with worry for several moments before he revealed himself.

The couple did not look at one another, instead of moving on opposite ends of the Twister mat in silence. When Aang stopped beside her, Katara smiled prettily at him.

"I thought you guys were quitting," she said, sweetly.

Aang spoke low, his eyes distant as if he were preparing for battle. "We did," he said, softly.

 _Huh?_ Thought Katara before Iroh drawled out, "Water Tribe, right hand red"

#

"This has gone far enough, Princess," Ozai said to his nervous daughter.

Of course, only her father could sense that Princess Azula wanted to secretly peel her flesh away, thanks to her daily dose of medications and years of repressed emotions. As a show of support to the crowd, her father had descended from his VIP seating to escort his daughter to the staged charity event. Luckily she and Aang had finished their tryst and were only caught exchanging loving kisses when the Imperial Firebenders entered the locker room.

"How so, Father?" She braved to ask.

Ozai brought a cigar to his lips, exhaling before handing it to his daughter. "Calm down, Child. You seem to care very much for a man whose people threatened your very existence".

Azula inhaled the cigar, watching Katara clumsily start the tournament. Her mind swirled with hazy thoughts of college parties and shopping sprees with Ginger on her father's dime. She would not have traded her father's favor for anything at that time, but that was then…that was before a gust of wind took her breath away in the form of her beloved nation's greatest threat…that was before she fell in love against her better judgement with the avatar.

 _To be completely honest, Harvard University's campus was no different from any other college. Granted, social class lines were drawn with a more permanent marker, but Azula was at the very top of the class hierarchy so she gave such things little thought. She never mingled with anyone outside of her class except for Ginger, who had fucked and sucked her way to the top, so Azula could respect her tenacity to take charge of her own social mobility, and welcomed the girl with open arms. Ginger, in exchange, introduced Azula to lower society's way of life and the princess was enthralled._

 _It was not the excessive, free use of illegal drugs_ (Azula was content with her antidepressants), _but the enjoyment of life. Peasants found enjoyment in everything from stargazing, birdwatching, house parties and sports. Life was one big rollercoaster ride to them. They did not have an image to preserve or an overbearing father who ruled the world. They were content with just…existing._

 _Azula had been on the campus lawn with her sketchbook in hand. Thankfully, her father had not confiscated it or he would have seen her sketches of Ty Lee's naked body with his grandfather Sozin's old bedrobe hanging open the day before she left for the prestigious university. Despite their breakup, Ty Lee wanted her to always have something pretty to look at other than herself and Azula committed one of her many rebellious acts against her powerful father for the last time._

 _The princess was over her old flame, however, and instead found a fresh page to sketch a couple lost in one another as they ate on the lawn out of a basket. Azula could not fathom their open affection, finding it quite tasteless, though she likewise found beauty in the clear, blue sky and overhanging trees against perfectly manicured grass backdrop around them._

 _She had finished the outline of her sketch, erasing the stray marks of imperfection when a strange, annoying, gust of wind nearly ripped the book from her hand, forcing the red, large brimmed hat off her head to reveal her unkempt hair to the world._

 _"What in Agni's Hell?" She muttered, pursing her lips._

 _She threw her sketchbook and pencil aside to retrieve the hat before it could tumble out of sight._

 _"Sorry! Let me get that for you!" A male voice called from behind her._

 _From her embarrassing position on her hands and knees, Princess Azula had to crane her neck up more than normal to look at the staggering giant looming above her. Waving his hand, he blew the hat awkwardly back atop her head. Instead of thanking him, Azula spit fire, hurrying to scramble away. An airbender! The princess was shocked senseless before quickly recovering._

Hmph! Can't wait to tell Father about this. _She thought._

 _The man smiled warmly, extending his arm to help her to her feet. Azula looked at it as though it was an alien. His tattoos seemed to radiate from his strong forearm._

 _"The avatar," she gasped in awe._

 _As did everyone else in the world, Azula believed the survival of the fabled air nomad avatar to be false._

Perhaps, he could be useful. _She told herself, lifting unto her feet._

 _"You can call me Aang," he announced pleasantly._

 _"Are you the avatar?" Azula asked him, voice low._

 _Aang gave a grimace. "People call me that, but-"_

 _"Then I'll call you, Avatar," she insisted a smirk appearing on her face. "You may call me, Princess"._

 _Aang shrugged. "Ok, well, Princess, I think I'm lost. I am supposed to meet the president in one of these buildings"._

 _Azula nodded. "For?"_

 _Aang's brow rose. "Well, not to brag, but they want to talk to me about their probending team. I'm pretty good"._

 _Of course. Azula could care less for peasant sports though she found the crowd's faithful love for them to be quite comical._

 _"It is your lucky day then. I know the president personally"._

 _Azula led Aang to meet with Harvard's president, purposefully leaving her cell number for him in exchange for his. Of course, it was only to keep tabs on his whereabouts and hopefully track his GPS coordinates should she need to present him to her father for proof. Aang, however, was immediately enthralled and had other ideas in mind._

 _After rejecting the president's proposal, he asked the princess on a date at which she readily complied._

 _"Hmm, you're not interested?" Ginger asked, who had driven her to the teashop the two had planned to meet at._

 _"Just business, Ginger. I'll leave the fucking to you," Azula snapped coolly, waving her off._

 _Aang was there to greet her at the entrance to the teashop and Azula nearly stumbled as she became_ very _aware of the air nomad's rare beauty. She found herself returning his warm smile as she approached._

 _"Hello, Princess," said the avatar, bowing to her. "Are you feeling adventurous?"_

 _Azula's brow wrinkled. "What?" A slap was about to be the answer before Aang wrapped an arm around her waist, opening an ancient glider, she had not noticed, lifting them into the air._

 _"You're not afraid of heights, I hope," he commented smoothly when Azula's arms wrapped about his neck in a strong chokehold._

 _"I'm not afraid of anything!" She insisted, though she found her legs glued to his hip._

 _Aang chuckled. "We'll see"._

"I _care_ about my nation, Father. You know of my complete allegiance to you and our land," Azula answered, readying herself for her cue to enter the competition.

"Ah, then you remember our conversation from your last love affair, then?"

 _"it will come to you, this love of the land. There's no getting away from it if your blood burns fire"._

 _Azula tried to restrain her tears. Ozai loved the fear in her eyes. She would always belong to him._

 _"Thank you for reminding me, though, I do not see why land is so important, Father," she admitted honestly._

 _"Do you mean, Azula, Crowned Princess Azula, that the Fire Nation…this land doesn't mean anything to you? Land is the only thing that keeps this nation in power. We send soldiers to fight for it, die for it because it's the only thing that lasts," responded Ozai._

 _"But Mother says love lasts," choked out Azula against her will._

 _"And you know your mother for the liar she is"._

Azula breathed deeply at the memory. "Of course, Father, or I would not have taken the pains to get him here".

Bile rose in her throat as he gave a gentle chuckle, rubbing her back softly.

"Good," whispered Ozai in her ear. "I'd hate to see you as _damaged_ as your brother. Oh and be sure to win this competition. I do not intend to have a dime of my money squandered on charities".

"Of course".

"Afterwards, buy something to replace the avatar".

Azula nodded in agreement. "I have my prize picked out, a baby Unagi-skinned bag with my name on it".

Ozai chuckled. "Good girl, you concentrate on that and I'll handle my own prize".

Azula swallowed hard.

#

 _A week of unsupervised entertainment with the avatar made Azula's heart light. Their dates were not traditional in any social setting, but very unique. She found herself enjoying air gliding and the effect of having her breath taken away when she finally kissed the avatar. Azula was taken by Aang's discussions on worldly affairs and was impressed at his knowledge of ancient Fire Nation culture._

 _They would talk well into the night about varying topics until one day, the passion was so intense that they found themselves kissing with less innocence than normal atop a mountain's peak. Azula had excused the sensation on the thin air, yet she wanted more from Aang that night. She desired him in ways that she knew better than to desire anyone._

 _"Show me your tattoos," she gasped when their lips unlocked._

 _She straddled him on the flat peak of the mountain, their picnic basket untouched. She had felt his reaction to their make-out session and she basked in it._

 _"Well…" Aang's face reddened._

 _"Are they all over your body?" Asked the princess._

 _Aang nodded slowly, peeling off his shirt under the woman's gaze. Azula marveled at his frame and brown beard. Leaning over to whisper in his ear, she spoke softly. "I want you"._

 _Aang gasped, his body jerking as if he were electrocuted by this insatiable woman. Sparks flew that instant and Azula's eyes drained tears after Aang honorably received her virginity. She knew! She knew then she had to stop the madness quickly. She knew when they shared the words in solitary away from the public eye that she could not control it._

 _When they had finished, Azula cried like a child. She blamed it on skipping her meds, yes, that was definitely it. Aang panicked, hurrying to wrap the blanket that they had lied on about her shoulders._

 _"What is it?" He asked, carefully. "I-I thought you liked it. I thought you were ready," he bit his bottom lip in worry at her bloodshot eyes. "I'm sorry, Azula"._

 _The princess sniffed, retrieving her sketchbook from her bag._

 _"I want to draw you," she said, softly. "I want to remember this because it won't last"._

#

"Fire, right foot read".

Azula took her cue. Ozai smirked at his loyal child, wishing her luck again as he spotted her old flame entering the tournament at the call.

Aang had entered the tournament as well. He watched Azula leave her father's side and tried to meet the princess's eyes from where he balanced on one hand atop a green dot. She refused to acknowledge him, of course, after breaking his heart into millions of miserable pieces.

 _What's going on?_ He wondered, searching the competition.

Katara and Sokka's element had been called and Sokka found himself entangled with Suki. Luckily the two maintained their balance.

"Sokka! If I fall from your weight, I'm going to break up with you, for good!" Hissed the Kyoshi Island native.

Sokka huffed from his position leaning over her with two outstretched hands. "At least it's not YOUR weight," he snapped back. "Besides, I'm a ladies' connoisseur".

"Uh, huh," came Katara, effortlessly stretching into an almost split with her hands several feet in front of her. "Sokka, the _moon_ doesn't count as a lady".

Suki howled, her body jerking before she slammed into the twister mat, kicking Sokka's leg off balance along with her. Luckily, she rolled away into the elimination zone before Sokka's face met the floor with a hard THUD. Aang winced at the water tribesman pain. Sokka growled before standing, red faced and walking off. The crowd of staunch, Fire Nationals roared in applause at the excitement.

"Hmph! Idiots!" Grumbled Azula, making Aang's heart flutter from her sultry voice.

"Azula!" He hissed lowly to the woman bent over directly ahead. "Azula!" He repeated.

"Air, left hand, blue," came Iroh's voice.

Aang pursed his lips, though this meant he could get a little closer to his love. Azula refused to acknowledge him, however.

"Water, left foot, green".

Aang called to Azula again, making Katara glance between them. _Bitch!_ She seethed angrily at the princess's piss poor attitude.

"Just like pampered royalty. They're done with you after you've wiped their ass," she stated, offhandedly.

Azula's head jerked up.

"Fire, left foot yellow," said Iroh, skipping earth, as Suki was the only earth representative in the competition.

Azula's foot stretched up towards Katara's direction. "You're right," she said though her broken tone was not missed by the avatar. "You can have him back to finish wiping yours, perhaps it will help with your _catfish_ aroma".

Katara blinked twice at the insult, nearly faltering to Azula's pleasure. "I can't wait to choke you," she hissed back.

"Anytime, Peasant," retorted Azula.

"Sweetie…" Aang's voice called.

Both women looked to him.

"Air, right foot yellow".

Aang grunted with perspiration breaking his forehead, yet his lips found Azula's in her surprise and Katara's heartbreak. The risk was great as he toppled, his shoulder hitting the mat.

"I love you, Azula," he said watching her face crumble.

"You can go now, Sweetheart," called Ty Lee, whom everyone had forgotten was in the competition until that moment.

Aang rolled off the mat and into the elimination zone with Sokka and Suki. He looked about for Zuko immediately to find out what he had done wrong with Azula. Surely, Zuko could help him win the princess back. He finally caught a glimpse of the prince's back, heading out of the arena towards the throne room and pursued.

Azula gasped outwardly. Now that Aang was gone, she could focus. Her face was drenched, her limbs sore and completely stretched over the flexible woman under her while the weight of her nemesis pressed down from above.

"Give up, yet, Princess?" Asked the gifted contortionist beneath her form.

Azula bit her bottom lip as the woman underneath raised unto the tips of her fingers and toes. Her back arched unnaturally, chest pointing directly towards the firebender's mouth. Thankfully, she was clothed.

"It's ok to give in, ya' know".

Azula shook her head, sweat popping from her face. She was determined to win this dumb game or burn Caldera to the ground in her loss. That $50,000 was going to turn into a custom, baby Unagi-skinned Louis Vuitton handbag very soon. She had to be content with that. Love was unbecoming.

Iroh's slow paced voice announced the next color. "Left foot, blue". Now allowing the free for all between the three contestants. It was only a matter of time before one of them became victorious.

Azula looked about. Katara lifted a leg over her back with a grunt, aiming for the blue dot above her head while she stretched her own between the woman below her.

"Mmm...yes...Princess," moaned Ty Lee, erotically.

 _Concentrate!_ Azula coached herself, swallowing when the woman stretched a leg upward, softly touching her lower treasurer before completing the stretch over her own shoulder, toes hitting the middle of the blue dot perfectly. Only problem was now Azula stared at the slight indentions of her best friend's folds through her pink trousers.

 _Look away! Look away! Oh...Agni"._

Ty Lee smiled slyly as if reading her thoughts. "Are you ok, Princess? You can win, ya' know".

"Concentrate!" She scolded herself quietly.

Ty Lee gave her a look of worry. Her ex was normally a bundle of well-kept stress, but the acrobat could see the intensity of her aura. This wasn't just a game anymore. The chinks in her armor that Azula attempted to keep invisible were beginning to show.

"Are you ok, Princess?" She asked.

Azula scoffed at the woman. Truth was, she was not. Breaking up with Aang hurt like nothing she had ever wanted to experience and she would never reveal that to the acrobat pining for her currently.

"You want him, don't you?" Ty Lee pressed.

Azula grunted, "I want YOU to piss off!" She spat out.

She could not risk Ozai hearing them. Though she did not feel nearly the same for Ty Lee as she did for Aang, she did not want to lose her ex either. Her father would think nothing of assassinating even a noblewoman.

"Let me help," urged Ty Lee.

Azula shook her head, feeling her arms stiffening. "This is about more than just fucking you".

Ty Lees face shattered as she let her arms fall. Her head fell against Katara's calf, making her wince as she fell atop Azula. The princess, however, managed to push low to the ground just barely long enough to avoid touching the mat as Katara rolled off of her. And just like that, it was over.

"And the winner is, your Princess Azula!" Announced Azula's ancient nannies, Lo and Li proudly to a screaming crowd of her people.

Standing on wobbly legs, Azula caught her breath. It was over. She looked about for her father, then Aang. Both were absent and Azula's heart bled. Music blared as the mat was removed by servants and the party began. Ginger ran to her bestie ready to swarm her with hugs and praise.

"So, shopping's in order, I assume," said the red-head, raising a glass of red wine.

Azula's brow furrowed. "Where's Aang?" She asked. "My father? Zuko?"

Ginger licked her lips at Zuko's name. "Well, I left your brother in his truck," she announced.

Azula shook her head, disgusted. "I don't care if you fucked him. I need to know if you've seen Aang".

Ginger shrugged. "He went that way I think," she said pointing.

"Azula!"

The princess's eyes rolled in irritation. She knew very well whom the voice belonged to. Turning, she glared at her mother, stopping in her tracks before hugging the woman. Ursa gave a meek smile. "I just wanted to congratulate you, Sweetheart".

Scoffing, Azula noted the waterbender heading for the throne room, hastily with none other than…Aang!

"Your sister-"

Azula huffed. "Father told me strictly to not talk to strangers," she snapped, shoving past the woman. Katara was leading Aang out of the palace when Azula called to them. "You can run, but I'll catch you!"

The two halted, turning to face her. Katara frowned as Aang's face filled with pain that Azula tried not to notice.

"We need to leave, Aang," said Katara, grasping the athlete's forearm. "If what Zuko said was true, we don't have time".

 _Zuko!_ Azula's eyes narrowed, crossing her arms she glared at them.

Aang wrenched away from the waterbender, closing the gap between himself and the princess. Hesitantly, he reached for her with an open palm as he did when they first met. Azula blinked away the memory. She could not give in. Her father's warning was clear. No more fucking up.

"Please, tell me Zuko was lying. Y-You do feel something for me? We…meant…something, didn't we?"

Azula bit her lip. Before she could speak, Ozai's face appeared behind the waterbender along with Zuko's. Katara hurriedly attempted to bend liquid from the left over glasses on wine in the room when Zuko forced her hands behind her back. Grunting, Katara squirmed causing Aang to look between both of his exes. His eyes widened at the princess.

"Azula?"

"Excellent work, My Children," announced Ozai, approaching the couple. "Especially you, Princess. I knew you would put on your best performance".

Azula had no clue what her father meant, yet she could not force herself to speak.

"And Zuko, perfect, idea to disguise yourself as the enemy".

Katara gasped, looking up at the prince's scarred face. "I thought you had changed," she hissed.

Zuko's jaw clenched. "I have," he said, simply.

Imperial Firebenders emerged to take the avatar captive. Azula watched helplessly as he was restrained.

"This was all a game to you," Aang softly spoke, "You win as always".

Azula began to reach for him when a strong hand grasped her wrist. "Now, now, Princess, you don't want to keep our guests waiting," said Ozai. "Your brother and I will handle this. You'll forget him and this _game_ by morning".


	14. Bad Habits

**_Even the most fickle are faithful to a few bad habits_ -Mason Cooley**

Ember Island is a magical place. It is the only place in the world, other than the dilapidated air temples where two of the world's most recognized individuals could truly get lost. And get lost they do. Inhibitions are non-existent under a setting, summer sun. Raven hair is splayed on the sandy terrain, free from the wondering, scrutinizing eyes of political friends and foes, who would undoubtedly express strong distaste in what is taking place on the private beach, owned by the royal family. Pale tattooed, calloused hands running through lengthy tresses, grasping forcefully, pulling backwards, until the strained face of the conqueror of the Impenetrable City was howling to the heavens.

The conqueror, thus, becoming conquered more times than she cared to count. Thought by numerous suitors, who flock the palace on an almost daily basis, to be impenetrable, herself, her mewls and gasps tell a different tale. This tale, she keeps to herself. No one need know of her deepest desires or her terrible habit of being conquered by the world's most powerful being.

As always, she takes her lover by hand when she can take no more of his hard yanking, nearly tearing the tresses from the scalp. They walk to the abandoned beach house and sit in the middle of the open parlor entrance, where her family portrait had been stripped from the wall and burned to both her own and Zuzu's pleasure. From there, she sits on the second from the top step, placing his head in her lap to await permission.

"This is the last summer," he says for the sixth summer since this began.

"Yes," she says for the sixth summer, knowing one day, it just may happen. "To remember you-"

Her voice trails and a pair of scissors are brandished next to his bearded chin.

Metal, sharp and cool touch his neck until he gulps in silent fear and she sees the goosebumps form along the vital, pulsing green vein that she had once stilled. One day, it just may happen. Breaths tickle the hair of his sideburns, quick, desperate, thrilling.

"Do it," he says.

She opens the scissors, closing them inches from his nose.

"Do it, I can't go back to Katara like this".

"Then you won't go at all".

That is a first in six summers. Neither she nor he is a risk taker. However, the thought had been on her mind since last summer. Whoever said habits were hard to break, had to be dumber and more optimistic than her old, flighty, traitor girlfriend. It was impossible. Here are two, completely indoctrinated master benders allowing their sins to become habits, unwilling or unable to let go.

Her habit, led to his, her obsession, his drive, no one would dare change this.

Her fingers tremble, the clippers tap his bushy beard. Permission, she needs before continuing. The privilege to command her heart and hand is his and his alone.

"No".

She gasps, releasing the scissors to fall to the stone floor with an earsplitting sound of stone against metal. A shatter she is sure is mocking her heart breaking. No words, he had spoken, she must concede. She looks to where his blue marking disappeared beneath the most beautiful mess of sage brown she had ever witnessed. Lip biting, another habit she has picked up after six summers of rejection and abandonment. Her bottom lip bloodies as she resists the urge to possess the tresses against his will.

 _It's not mine._ She reminds herself again. _What choice do I have?_

With shaking hands, she retrieves the scissors to restart the process. Her wrist is seized, another first in six summers. She panics, freezing in place. Will he take this painful pleasure as well? Just leave her in the morning with nothing to hold close to her heart at night, shivering in hopes that next summer will be different? She is unsure of what she will do if he even thinks of doing such a thing. Burn him? Kiss him? Beg him?

"Don't". Bright eyes look into hers as if seeing through her. "Not this time".

The scissors meet the wooden column next to the couple, next longing fingers run through sable, short air nomad hair in euphoric satisfaction. A moan sneaks its way between her perfectly aligned teeth, as gray eyes close in bliss from the attention.

"Mine," groans the fire nation's princess, wrapping her naked calves around a rock hard torso, her red, six inch heels locking at the ankles.

His hair between her fingers seems to bend to her will. Caressing slowly, she hums, holding his head tightly to her breasts, nails gently scratching and massaging softly.

"Yours," she hears him groan back, making her squeeze a tussle of the avatar's outgrown hair and bury her face in it, absorbing the hypnotizing scent of power.

A mewling sound from the princess causes him to react. Panting and gasping from the woman he could not resist any longer finally coax him into turning to face her, his bad habit, diving beneath a black dress already rolled to the hips, slender nails guiding his lips and tongue. Magic was made. It is the highest cost. He will leave her again in the morning and they will know each other as former nemeses yet again in the faces of others, breaking the heart that her brother claims she does not have. He will wake on Air Temple Island with his wife and children, leaving her in the Fire Nation, broken and lost until he returns, his hair freshly regrown and signaling another summer's long "mental health session".

 _Forgive me._ He thought, knowing she will by next summer as she always does. Each summer, Avatar Aang lives and breathes Princess Azula for as long as she will allow herself to be used.

He knows one day it will stop, but until then he will hide his true intentions as easily as he disguises his arrow. She will continue to love him for what he is not, his hair, her obsession, his escape.

 **This and the next series of posts will be centered around the album, BLACKsummer's Night by Maxwell. Best album to summarize Azulaang's volatile, eccentric relationship. Guest reviewer, this is specially dedicated to you as I attempted, to the best of my ability, to capture the theme of hair obsession in this update. Hope it is to your liking. QTZ**


	15. Cold

**_Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned-The Mourning Bride,_** **Wiliam Congreve**

Years had passed since Aang had visited the Fire Nation after assisting the fire lord with his "spirit" problems that turned out to be Azula playing pretend, inadvertently gaining her high praise from her brother. Of course, the fire lord and the avatar had spoken at various times, such as during the Water Tribes' scuffles and meetings with King Kuei regarding Yu Dao's transformation into Republic City. Not everyone agreed with their well-intended attempt to create a capital for the four nations, that was to be expected. The task was deemed idealistic, even by the fire lord, yet Aang was nothing, if not persistent.

He was met with admiring cheers from Caldera's citizens as he reigned Appa to land at the foot of the palace. Choosing to leave Katara home with their year-old new son, Tenzin, Aang ventured into the city the world had once hated, completely alone. The first royal face he encountered did not express the same open enthusiasm as her citizens, however.

Aang bowed low to the woman, looking up with a sly grin and wink in futile attempt to thaw the ice cold gaze she gave.

"Get up, Avatar," commanded High General, Princess Azula, lip curling in pure disgust. "The fire lord will see you in the throne room. Your glider," she added, outstretching her hand.

Aang looked her over, confused. Looking about, briefly before registering that she meant the words. Tightening his grip on his precious gift, she had once singed, he shook his head.

"Azula, come on, is this really necess-"

"Your glider, Avatar!" Growled the woman. "It's _General_ , now and yes, it is absolutely necessary as no one can be trusted these days".

She unleashed the words in the unintentional ways of a woman scorned. Aang realized this when she did, casting his gaze down in guilt while she quickly cleared her throat and corrected her tone with her citizens present.

"Keep it. Come along, I'll take you to Lord Zuzu".

Aang gave a soft chuckle, following. "Haha, you still call him that, huh?" The look Azula cast his way, made him swallow the laughter.

"How's your wife and new child?" She asked him in a lowered tone when they were away from the public.

Aang tried to smile, despite the bitterness in Azula's voice that she could not hide.

"Good, thanks for asking".

The walk to the throne room seemed much longer with Azula at his side, silent and scathing. Aang briefly recalled her dangerous fingers striking lightning down his spine, caressing his hair when he tasted her, wrapping about him when she tasted him. The memories of summer vacations were not lost in his mind, yet the princess should not have been surprised. He was married when he began his trysts with her and was married still. Something had changed her, however. He had a difficult time understanding women as he had little experience before Katara, but he understood the heartbreak of chasing a lost cause.

"Zuzu told me after last summer," she admitted, suddenly, breaking the silence. "Congratulations".

Stopping at the door, she gestured for him to continue through the entrance where the fire lord was waiting.

Aang paused before entering, unsure of the right words to say. Nothing seemed to fit.

"Azula…I…" He stammered. His heart's strings pulling at the sight of Azula's head hung in sorrow. Her shoulders sagging tiredly.

Only he had been allowed to witness the foreboding princess in such emotional turmoil, each time he left her to return to his public life as the avatar with Katara by his side. He stretched out an arm, but was seized instead by the collar with sharp nails, a ball of blue flame aimed for his face when his back hit the wall. Looking down at the shorter woman, he awaited his fate, without struggle. A part of him knew he deserved her cold, broken glare and trembling bottom lip.

"Congratulations, Avatar!" She spat. "You've proven me for a fool to trust you, congratulations! Congratu-"

"Azula!" The fire lord bellowed, surrounding the couple on three sides with Imperial Firebenders, his mother with him.

Ursa's eyes darted from her daughter to the avatar.

"Release him!" Called Zuko, unsure what had gotten into his sister lately.

Ursa's eyes hardened towards the man, however. A mother's instinct had noted her daughter's cold, shell-like state in the last year that could only be attributed to the grief one pays for the price of love. Azula blinked her tears away, hoping Zuzu had not seen them. She took off in a dash towards the only man who ever cared enough to pretend to love her in Capital Prison Towers.


	16. Pretty Wings

**_Time will bring the real end of our trial._**

 ** _One day they'll be no remnants,_**

 ** _No trace, no residual feelings within ya_**

 ** _One day you won't remember me-Pretty Wings-Maxwell_**

The summer was coming to an end. Aang had yet to cut his overgrown hair, despite it being his last day with his mistress. Morning came quickly for both him and Azula, who took the unkempt hair as an affirmation of her relationship with her powerful, secret lover. She yawned, limbs stretching, feeling the glow of last night's tango with Aang in the aftermath of lethargy. Turning to her lover, she noticed his eyes were open, staring absently towards the ocean through the open, glass wall of the beach house's master bedroom.

Straddling him, the heels she slept in, folded under her naked thighs, Azula gave the avatar soft strokes, bringing his attention back to her. In response, she rolled her hips under his gaze, leaning down.

"You were my first, ya' know? A princess is not allowed to open for anyone, but her husband," she cooed in his ear, before taking it between her teeth.

Instead of a verbal reply, Aang pressed his strong hands into her hips, easing them around to lift her behind to sheath himself with soft groans and a rotating pelvis. Azula held his shoulders digging her nails, lips parting to gasp in increasing volumes against his neck. She matched his pace, whispering obscenities that she could not withhold.

She felt wonderful in his arms. He held her like she was made of porcelain. Lavishing her with glorious, tongue kisses, muffling her erotic moans. She held his head with her palm, loving the softness of his hair. Instantly, the position was switched to her on her back, legs wide, nearly meeting her parents' headboard, knocking against the wall in echo of their passion.

Aang grunted in heavy concentration, eyes closed. Azula pulled his head towards her until their foreheads met, her knees meeting her shoulders.

"Make me yours, Aang," she whispered, "I love you".

The reaction was unexpected, but wonderfully welcomed as Aang growled, pulling away to bring her to a gibberish mush of limbs before liberating himself, falling unto her shoulder, panting heavily.

"I love you," repeated Azula.

Aang rolled away, sitting up with his long legs over the side of the bed back to her. "Stop it, Azula," he said, tone serious. "I'm married and I'm not leaving Katara".

Azula felt her world stop. She was immobile while Aang dressed, taking a razor he kept in his pocket to shave his head.

"I'm sorry you feel this way, but we need to stop this before it goes too far".

He pecked her parted, surprised lips softly. "Goodbye, Azula".

Azula was glad he left without looking back or he would have seen the smoke emitting from her nostrils. After all a dragon, whose wings were clipped still has its fangs.

 **Due to this update, this story has been changed to M for safety. Probably won't get more lemony than this though... QueenTY**


	17. Help Somebody

**_Ask it to tell you did I ever make a stand?_**

 ** _Ask if you made any mention_**

 ** _Did I learn from everything?_**

 ** _And even if it takes to see an eternity to know_**

 ** _I waited centuries a buried mess of bones._**

 _The mission had been simple. Zuko had tasked him with his sister's full recovery upon her return to the Fire Nation in the guise of a spirit. Despite Katara's objections, he took on the challenge, feeling it was his personal duty. The princess, however, proved difficult and often made him look inward at his own principles, question the philosophies of the ancient air nomads, and rethink his decisions more often than he cared to._

 _It had been his decision to create this "relationship" with his best friend's sibling. A decision he had put off rectifying for over six years simply out of personal greed. It was only a matter of time before it slapped him in the face, hard. Due to his constant travels, he offered to take Azula with him to Air Temple Island one summer._

 _Developments in Republic City were slow at best. Aang saw a vision for the future when he gazed at the project that had spurred from the genius mind of his wife's brother. Idealistic and ridiculous seemed to be the daily claims from the headlines on every major news pamphlet distributed within the intact nations, along with whispers and murmurs about a "new world order". The condescending chatter and fruitless banter was becoming less and less as Aang, along with King Kuei and Fire Lord Zuko continued to stand united against the opposition._

 _A revolution was taking place in the former fire nation colonies and Aang was proud to be at the forefront, despite his hundred-years of absence. He would make it up to the world for as long as he held breath in his body. He had to._

 _"You've been out here all morning," a soft, feminine voice said from behind._

 _The avatar did not need to look behind him from his place beneath the lone pavilion overlooking Air Temple Island's harbor. He did anyway, turning from the view of a sparkling ocean that separated the avatar from his precious city by only a few miles. He had built air temple island in hopes of one day living there permanently with his wife and children, yet Katara had proven difficult to sway. The Southern Water Tribe needed her more, she assumed, and a staunch nationalist, she considered the small village her only home and the best place to raise their children, forgetting that the man she had committed her life to was without a home and culture. One woman had understood his feelings, his dreams and drives, however._

 _Aang gave a sideways smile to the princess, holding two cups and a kettle. "Thought you were meditating without me," she said softly, taking a seat upon the knees in front of him._

 _She warmed the kettle and poured both cups. Aang noted how relaxed she seemed with her hair completely down and a blue, golden trimmed bed-robe of his that swallowed her frame and accentuated it at the same time. He swallowed the memory of a feverish dream he had the previous night. It had been his wedding night again, but instead of the prodigal waterbender he had once been so smitten over that he was too nervous to perform, it was Zuko's prodigal firebending sister coaxing him and worshipping his body before spreading to allow him access in the most vulnerable of ways._

 _"I couldn't sleep last night," he said softly. "I guess with Katara the kids gone, it was too quiet"._

 _He held the cup of fire nation tea in his palms, enjoying the woody, ash scent coupled with a dash of pomegranate. Dangerous and sweet at the same time...like Azula. He shook away the thought and took a sip under the woman's watchful gaze._

 _"Is it the summit? Don't worry, I have a full list of items you should address and rebuttals for anything those simpletons throw at you," said Azula confidently as she leaned against the pillar of the pavilion, legs crossed, her feet absent from her favorite six inch heels that made Aang's stomach flutter whenever she walked past._

 _"Simpletons, huh?" Aang said with a chuckle._

 _Azula smirked. "One thing even you can't change about me," she admitted. "Though I must admit, I could get used to this place"._

 _Aang stopped his cup, halfway to his lips with a raised eyebrow. "Katara will return soon, she's just dealing with a lot right now," he felt he should mention._

 _It had been one thing to spend an entire summer with Azula on Ember Island, but to have her in his home while his family was gone made the avatar nervous. He was starting to misplace his well-intended motives for helping the princess overcome her detrimental breakdown._

 _"Yes, your wife, I know. Though, you seemed quite comfortable with me in your bed last night"._

 _Aang did not respond. The princess was not lying. They had helped one another in ways that were beyond physical. Azula had challenged him to be more proactive as a world leader and avatar, assuming the role of advisor and counselor, though he was supposed to be helping her. Due to her fitful nightmares, Aang found it better if he slept in the bed with her, to keep her from succumbing to the depression, she had fought hard to overcome last summer._

 _"I'll sleep in Kya and Bumi's room tonight if it makes you uncomfortable, Azula," He offered. "I don't want to ruin our friendship"._

 _Azula shrugged. "I don't do friends, Avatar"._

 _"You've been doing better with that, lately. Haven't you talked everything over with Ty Lee and Mai?"_

 _The princess sighed, giving another shrug. "I promised Lord Zuzu that I would play nice and complete your assignments," pausing Azula stood suddenly to retrieve a Pai Sho board with tiles from the outdoor chest in the corner of the pavilion._

 _She spread the board and arranged the tiles in front of them. "We played Pai Sho for most of the time. Care for a quick game of strategy and patience, Avatar?" She asked._

 _Aang nodded. "I'm terrible at this. I think that's why you like to play so much"._

 _"As the avatar, you need to hone your skills in every way. Besides, it is about the only thing to play with around here"._

 _Aang licked his lips, trying his best not to think of how the statement seemed laced with sex._

 _"I want your opinion on something, Princess," he started before Azula cut him off. "Ooooh, princess, hmm? I like that"._

 _Aang smirked, moving a dragon piece on the board. Azula countered quickly as always, making him hesitate before making another move. Running his fingers through his hair, Aang made a risky move that the princess did not anticipate._

 _"I was lost for a hundred years while the war was devastating the world". Pausing, he waited for Azula to insist the war was not as it seemed, pleasantly surprised when she only nodded, beckoning for him to continue. "When I was freed and defeated Ozai, I expected a perfect balance. With the colonies and nations left alone, it would thrive, I thought. But...instead nothing changed. People did not want my help"._

 _Azula slid a tile into a space, at which he countered in defense quickly. She smirked, despite being so close to losing. "You're getting better, I see," she commented before moving a tile that was against the rules, winning the game._

 _Aang gasped. "Wha-, Azula you can't do THAT!"_

 _"Says who?"_

 _"Says me!" He yelled pointing to his chest._

 _"And who are you, exactly?"_

 _"Well, I'm the avatar!"_

 _"And I'm a princess"._

 _"You cheated"._

 _"So, I still won. Plus, you can't tell a princess what to do. I'll do what I want"._

 _Aang blew a gust of air, making Azula topple backwards, struggling to readjust when Aang pounced atop her, pinning her down by the wrists above her head with a sly smirk at his display of strength. The two shared a laugh before realizing the position. Azula gave a soft, strange sound with an arch of her back. Aang released her wrists, giving Azula the leverage to run her nails down his neck._

 _"Stop that!," chuckled Aang, squirming from the ticklish sensation._

 _"Make me," she challenged, clasping her legs around his hips._

 _Aang's eyes widened. "Do you really want to do this?" He challenged with a smirk._

 _Before Azula spoke, Aang squeezed her sides to no avail. The princess did not crack a single smile at his feeble prowess to turn her into a babble of ticklish fits. After several moments of failed attempts, Aang pursed his lips at which she did smile, sinisterly._

 _"Giving up, Avatar?" Teased Azula._

 _Aang thought on the challenge. Taking a chance, ran a finger down her thigh, making Azula's eyebrow lift. When his hand found her foot, the bulge of her eyes made Aang go in for the kill before she could catch him with a bolt of lightning. He seized her ankle, raising the bottom of her foot to run the tips of his fingers over it. Azula howled in a way that was music to his ears, smoke flooding from her nostrils with several snorts. Aang gave a crooked smile._

 _"Please!" Cried the princess trying her best to wiggle away._

 _Aang continued, his smile wicked. "Promise to play fair from now on," he commanded._

 _"I...will...not...make such promises," Azula managed to answer through a fit of tears. Aang switched to the other foot at which she added, "Ok, ok...fine! PLEASE!"_

 _The avatar stopped immediately, feeling proud as Azula wheezed, clutching her chest. His eyes, however, could not help taking in the new view of her toned body, nearly completely revealed through the bedrobe. Remembering his dream, he hurriedly moved away. Azula adjusted herself, sitting upright. He wondered briefly if she had noticed his stares. Thankfully, Azula did not seem to, instead choosing to finish their earlier conversation._

 _"Well, Avatar, you anwered your own question, really"._

 _"Yeah?" Asked Aang, averting his eyes while she retied her robe._

 _"You are the avatar, helping others is in your nature. It is who you are whether others hate it or love it"._

"Aang, are you listening to me?"

Shaking his head, Aang looked to the fire lord, standing in the place, Azula had been. His back was still against the temple's wall, but it was just the two friends now, absent Azula, her mother and the Imperial Firebenders.

"What is going on with you and Azula, Aang? She had progressed so much," Zuko continued, waving his hands in the air. "Did something happen? Why would she attack you?"

"We were close," Aang said, barely above a whisper. "I...I tried, Zuko".

The fire lord seemed to sense something as his eyes narrowed, nostrils flaring with a deep intake of breath. Aang could not help seeing the former fire lord in his friend now that Zuko's beard had formed and lengthened. The fire lord held the appearance of his father with long hair, hanging past his shoulders complete with the crown of the fire lord adorning his head. It was difficult attempting to not see Ozai in his son, despite the scar on his face.

Aang flinched when the fire lord's hand touched his shoulder. "Come on, let's talk," he said, leading the way towards the newly, redesigned throne room.

Aang felt his palms dampen with his nerves as he stared ahead to the lit throne. He knew he had to be honest with the fire lord. Honesty was essential to any relationship.

 _Mirrors remained a constant reminder to the avatar of what others saw when they looked at him. Aang gazed over his shoulder at the scar, still marking the middle of his back. The scar had healed though was still visible thanks to the mirror. The woman responsible was in his master bedroom, preparing herself for the upcoming meeting. A woman capable of leaving such a permanent mark would make anyone wary about being alone with her again. Aang, however, saw conquest in his former nemesis. The desire to tame her and reciprocate the mark was there, no matter how much he wished to bury it in his ancient teachings of forgiveness._

 _He would never hurt someone in malice, of course. The urge was different in how his body responded to Azula's presence in his home. It felt...right._

 _He was unsure how to deal with such a mental struggle. Often times, he would call on Roku to assist him, but the former avatar proved less helpful with the change in times. Closing his eyes, Aang held the ancient medallion of the earth kingdom between clenched fingers._

 _"Kyoshi," he called out._

 _The earth kingdom's avatar appeared before him instantly, blinking several times as if she had been awakened from a deep sleep._

 _"You must be in quite a mess to summon me," the woman said, eyes low and suspicious. "I sense a struggle in your heart. An old love reignited"._

 _Aang gasped. "How? What do you mean? I...I still love Katara," he said, readily._

 _Avatar Kyoshi gave one nod, her face unchanged from its serious presence. "You have lived a thousand times, Avatar," she continued. "A million breaths, a billion heart beats, yet your love remains for the same soul who has likewise lived a thousand times. There is, but one person for you in each life you've lived"._

 _Before Aang could question her further, the woman transformed into Kuruk, the Northern Water Tribe's previous avatar._

 _"Hello, Aang," greeted Kuruk with a small smile._

 _Aang bowed, humbly. "It is good to see you again, Kuruk. I...I was talking with Kyoshi"._

 _"Yes, I know. I also know that you have severed your ties with Roku"._

 _The comment was not expected, making Aang blush shamefully, rubbing his neck. "I...I had to, Roku was too, um, well..."_

 _"He was the avatar before you, generations after myself and Kyoshi. You may not like his advice, Aang, but he is you, just as we all are"._

 _Aang huffed, wondering why he even bothered discussing anything with his previous incarnations. Kuruk sensed his irritation, naturally and offered a hand on his shoulder._

 _"Listen, Aang, I am not chastising you, but you must learn to accept the reality," closing his eyes as if trying to block out everything, he continued. "I found Koh in his lair"._

 _Aang smiled, wide. "Really! That's great, Kuruk"._

 _"Her spirit was gone. Far transcended and reincarnated more than once since I had lost her. Aang, the answer to your question lies with Roku. You must connect with him as soon as possible"._

 _"No way, I-" Aang began, before looking his predecessor directly in his golden irises._

 _Avatar Roku smiled, his wrinkled eyes soft with understanding. Aang glared back him, distrusting._

 _"Aang," began the elder man, "I know that we have had our disagreements and I cannot blame you for looking elsewhere for counsel, but in this situation, I stand firm. You MUST BE DECISIVE. I will help you"._

 _Of course, like Kyoshi and Kuruk, Roku did not allow Aang to object. The avatar felt the spirit world disperse and he was physically back in his children's room on Air Temple Island. Against his command, his feet took him to the master bedroom. With a wave of his hand, the door nearly came unhinged from his airbending, making Azula curse when the air blew away her robe from where she sat on the bed, applying makeup, her nakedness displayed before his gaze._

 _"Av..." She began before her lips were covered by his, making her gasp in his mouth._

 _Wrapping her arms about his shoulders, they fell backwards without breaking their locked lips. After moments of heated tongue waltzing, Aang straightened his arms above her. Instead of seeing the woman, who had struck him down with her fingertips, he marveled at the woman who struck down Avatar Roku's heart._

 _"Ta Min," he whispered, softly. "It's me," he said with a smile before his eyes glowed white with his flood of emotions and he kissed the woman again._

 _Azula accepted the kiss, her mind awhirl. She had felt a sense of passion for the avatar that truly scared her, though she would never in a million suns admit such a thing to him. With his wife, she knew better than to continue advancing, though she felt that the man belonged to her. It was maddening when she dwelled on it, so she chose not to. This was to be a simple meeting to please Lord Zuzu and convince him that after one summer session with his best friend that she was all better. Then she would storm back into the palace with her team of dangerous ladies and strike fear into the city's citizens, yet again._

 _The plan had been well thought out. Aang was her secret weapon to getting on Zuzu's good side and gaining his trust again. He had even discussed making her high general and everyone knows the commander of the nation's arms was truly the one in power. That was all she wanted, fear and power, coupled together in the palm of her hand. Ozai could rot in Agni's Hell, she did not need him when Zuko was so much easier to manipulate and tame._

 _Then the kiss happened. Avatar Aang groaned longingly, as he kissed her and Azula heard a name that did not sound like her own. She wanted to shove him away and strike him down again for mistaking her for some common whore when his tattoos began to glow. She kissed him harder, unsure why she felt the need to. She had never been with a man before. The feeling was...strange._

 _When he lifted, she saw HIM. Her mind replayed thousands of kisses over thousands of years. Regardless of gender the two found one another once again. Azula felt the passion of her life as Avatar Kyoshi's loyal, secret Dai Li agent lover before they were separated by poison due to the Earth King's hatred, her heart fluttered with the butterflies as Ummi meeting Kuruk for the first time in the Northern Water Tribe before dancing as Ta Min, once again with Roku, on their wedding night._

 _A man she remembered, but never had before seen, smiled down at her as she rubbed her red-painted, fingertips over his nose, spreading his cheekbones before taking his head in both palms. The feeling in her chest was terrifying. With trembling hands, she grasped his shoulders, attempting to push away._

 _Avatar Roku's brows furrowed with concern. "Do not fear me," he pleaded._

 _"Who? What is happening? I...I know you," said the princess. Azula's eyes watered, pulling the stranger to her neck, she clutched him desperately. "You...you found me," she whispered._

 _"Yes," said the man. "I have traveled the oceans of time to find you, Ta Min," with that, he forced their lips together again._

 _Roku felt when her limbs gave into the passionate kiss. She moaned, allowing the avatar more access to her mouth as she held his shoulders. A dome formed over the couple as they kissed harder, Their lives over thousands of years together replaying around them until they reached Avatar Wan and his lover, who's name was lost to time, but whose spirit carried on along with the first man to bring human and spiritual harmony to the world._

 _Their passion became physical by sheer need to become one again. Wan had finally found his love again, after nearly ten thousand years, he could correct the mistake he made by breaking the most beautiful heart known to man for the last time during Harmonic Convergence._

 _"I promised you, I would come back. I'd rather share one lifetime with you, than face all the ages of this world alone"._

 _Kyoshi was stunned to see her lone Dai Li agent, whom she thought she had lost forever through poison, come back to her. The pain of leading her love to die had weighed for over 200 years during her physical life. Their lips met once again._

 _"I'm so sorry, I failed you," she finally said through her tears._

 _Kuruk shook his head, unable to believe that after all this time, Ummi was here. Taking her into his arms felt like a dream. "It wasn't your fault," he said passionately._

 _Finally Aang and Azula's faces appeared once again. Golden and gray eyes opened and met. There were no words needed. Their breaths synchronized between kiss swollen lips and profound pleasure that both knew should not be there...though it should. They mentally agreed to continue with Aang pushing further in depth, rolling his hips above the princess. Azula winced, squeezing his shoulder for him to slow down._

 _The pain soon subsided and Azula found herself taking control. Flipping Aang unto his back, she drowned the voices in her head, telling her that she was an idiot for how happy she felt with another woman's husband, by eliciting loud, baritone moans and grunts from the avatar. The very man who had ended a century long war in less than a year was coming apart from a blue firebending prodigy. She was determined to conquer the avatar again as she had done many times before, in a wholly different way._

 _Aang was too overwhelmed by the emotions of his past lives along with the woman above him. He held her hips, his mind telling him to stop. It was madness at best. Azula was on full display, her face twisting with parted lips. Her head fell backwards, a vulnerable scream exploding from her lips as he brought her to absolute ecstasy._

After hearing his friend's adultery confession, Zuko retrieved a cigar from the throne and took a seat next to the avatar.

"I trusted you, Aang, and Katara..." Zuko's voice trailed, not sure how to approach that topic.

The men sat on the floor, in front of the flaming throne as they usually did when Aang visited. Zuko's lips wrapped around a thick cigar as he puffed. Aang figured it was best not to tell him about the harmful side effects of smoking at this time.

"You found a way to defeat my father without taking his life. You ended the war completely in a year's time. I knew it wasn't the best idea to put Azula on you, but you were the only person who was willing to give her chance when she was released".

Aang looked to the throne, his staff gripped tightly in his hands. He thought on Roku's words and "help" which only worsened things between him and Azula. He was now forced to face the truth in the face. He had married the wrong woman...

"What happened?" Asked Zuko, simply.

Sighing Aang wanted to freeze himself in a ball of ice. Zuko's calmness scared him more than his aggressive side ever did. "I think you know, Zuko. Your sister wanted something I couldn't give. I'm married and she wanted..."

Zuko shook his head. "Did you stop her? What did _you_ do?" His voice remained as still as before, he added. "I know my sister, but I don't think I know you...anymore".

The words held great weight. Aang grit his teeth until they hurt. It was his fault. He could have prevented it...couldn't he?

Hanging his head, he said barely above a whisper, "I did not stop her. I...I took full advantage". Zuko's fist against the floor made him jump. His friend had done wonders to hold his inner rage until this point. "Zuko-"

The fire lord stood to his feet, mumbling under his breath as he paced in circles. "It was you," he said repeatedly. "Agni, it was you".

Still muttering, the fire lord left in a stomping silent rage, leaving Aang alone to truly access the effect he had on the princess. It had been fun, no strings attached. They understood one another on a different level, but he always remembered, though did not often voice the fact that he was taken and had no intentions of leaving Katara, despite the connection he shared with the prodigal woman.

 _I tried to help her._ He reminded himself. Stupid Roku! _This was ALL your fault! I..._

A child's giggles erupted his brainwaves. Zuko and Mai's daughter, Princess Izumi, entered the room with a bright smile, looking very much like Azula.

"Aggi Khai, Unka Aang!" Squealed the princess, assuming a stance with two fingers extended.

Aang chuckled, standing to pick up the three year old. He made a ball of air, large enough to hold to the child, making her spin around in delightful bliss. Aang's heightened awareness caught Zuko's presence reappearing from the shadows, behind the child. He picked up Izumi and placed her back on her feet. Zuko's eyes narrowed at his old friend when his daughter ran to him, arms outstretched to reach the bundle of red cloth in the crook of his arm.

"It's been a while, Aang!" Called Kiyi, suddenly emerging from behind her brother. "Did you come to bless Azula's baby?"

The teenager smiled warmly, obviously unaware of the tension between the friends. Aang stiffened. _Azula's what?_ Aang felt light-headed as the fire lord closed the gap between them, revealing a baby boy sleeping soundly with a single crop of sage brown hair at the top of his head.

Zuko looked to "Unka Aang" worriedly. "Agni, help you. Katara will need to know about this, Aang".

 **Several of my favorite quotes are sprinkled throughout this chapter. Credits to the movies, I am too lazy to list them all, but of course, any quote that sounds familiar probably came from Bryke or the movie you think it does. Hope you enjoyed! Qtz**


	18. Stop The World

**_Imagine if it was, if this was you, if this was I_**

 ** _So perfectly designed to be here all night_**

 ** _Let the world rage outside, cause when I'm here with you_**

 ** _The world stops for me, the world stops for me_**

Your royal eyes slit open in small flutters, shimmering from the soft rays of afternoon sunlight pushing through sheer, cream curtains. You recognize the nursery, but something seems off. Perhaps, you think, it is the rumble in your belly. Your mouth opens wide in a hard yawn that catches you by surprise. You extend your arms, stretching tiny fists through the silk, swaddled blanket that still smells like Mommy.

Oh, Mommy, how you miss Mommy already. She will be here soon because she always knows when your belly is rumbling. You give a smack of your toothless gums in anticipation.

Several moments pass, but no Mommy. You see only gray eyes staring at you, complete with a bald head and blue arrow stuck to it. It looks strange to you, but you think it is nice so you give a smile. Besides, you can't move on your own, yet. Perhaps it will take you to Mommy if you are cute enough.

You see the thing reach for you and you accept. Works everytime, you think, until the strange thing holds you against its neck. Its hands are squeezing you too tight. Too hard! It's not soft like Mommy and it smells funny so your face crumbles when the thing holds you up, looking at you with its gray eyes and smiling.

You wail for Mommy and squirm to get away. The thing shushes you softly, but its voice is different. Too deep, not soft like Mommy. You are deciding whether to stop wailing and like this thing when something makes a loud BAM!

Your eyes are wide and your head tilts back because you're still working on keeping it up and this thing isn't holding you right. Your lip trembles, ready to wail again when you hear her voice calling to you and shooing the stinky thing that held you captive away with a mean look.

Good riddance! You are happy now as Mommy holds you close, humming in your ear. You remember being in the watery place before all the lights, strange smells and this thing called breathing began. Mommy used to sing to you back in the good old days and rub you before you even saw her golden gaze.

Her face is the first and most beautiful thing you know. And you feel her love even when she yells at the stinky thing with gray eyes to leave. You think you know why. Mommy just wants you all to herself and you don't mind.

It is when everyone is gone that she sings to you while you eat all the yummy goodness she offers, snuggled deep in her warmth.

You close your eyes as Mommy sings your favorite song.

When you open them again, you are back in your bed, waddled up to your neck in soft silk. You hear Mommy and you flinch, looking about. There she is just above, with the stinky, gray thing again.

"This is Daddy," She tells you, though you aren't sure what a "Daddy" is yet.

Maybe it is like the thing Mommy yells at all the time with the two faces. Wait, but then you remember that Mommy called him, Uncle Zuzu. So you give up thinking about it and give a laugh because The Daddy Thing is squeezing all of those oh so funny places and making funny faces.

You decide to like it and your world stops when it kisses Mommy! Mommy smiles at The Daddy Thing then at you so you smile at Mommy and The Daddy Thing, while pooping a little because you couldn't help it.

You are surprised at the sound and blink hard before your lip trembles again. But Mommy laughs at The Daddy Thing, holding his nose in a funny way. You forget about the poo and laugh too. The Daddy Thing holds you in his arms and you are higher than Mommy!

The Daddy Thing takes you to the nurses to be changed, but Mommy wants to do it. She always does because you are special like that. The Daddy Thing picks you up afterwards and holds Mommy close.

You go to Mommy's room and are placed between Mommy and The Daddy Thing on the bed. You love the warmth and feel the love. There is nothing like it. And you never want to lose it, even if the world stops today. You won't think about that today, you can think about it tomorrow because tomorrow is another day!

 **SURPRISE! I gave 2nd POV a chance with this update. It is short simply for that reason, but I wanted to try it sjnce reading a birthing story online a while back told from the baby's perspective. Let me know what you think! QTZ**


	19. Love You

**_I can be anything you want me to be_**

 ** _I just want to love you_**

 ** _Show you exactly what you mean to me_**

"He's...the most beautiful baby I've ever..." Aang's voice trailed as he remembered his other three children with his wife.

 _How in the spirits' names do I tell Katara?_ He asked himself, not breaking his gaze from the golden crib, holding the living proof of the famous Avatar Aang's affair with the infamous Princess Azula.

The baby was freshly born and not quite ready for royal presentation and coronation. Aang remembered Princess Izumi's royal presentation and coronation ceremony. His wife and children were with him, Kya barely walking at the time. Fire Lord Zuko had sent a request to his home for the avatar to bless his new heir.

The blessing of the avatar became "a thing" for the other intact nations, following Izumi's coronation with King Bumi's son, and King Kuei sending requests for the same. Aang wondered if Zuko was planning to ask for a blessing for the new prince...his own son...

"You have to make a choice, Aang," Zuko said, suddenly, at his right side. "My nephew's life would be in jeopardy, constantly. You understand these things, now".

Aang nodded, solemnly. A child born to the avatar and the Fire Nation's princess would be a hot commodity for both their enemies, who between the two, were endless. Aang was left alone in the nursery to mull over his options. His son's mother was skilled and could undoubtedly protect him along with Zuko.

The baby's eyes blinked open, a lovely brownish-green. Aang's fatherly instincts took over. He leaned down to pick up the baby, cradling it to his neck. It was not long before he let out an earsplitting cry.

"Shh," Aang cooed. "It's just your-"

The door slamming open drowned his words. Aang winced at the princess's mad gaze directed towards him. A surge of pain shook his lower back.

"Azula, why did you keep-"

The door nearly came unhinged when Azula slammed it back. "Give him to me!"

"He's mine isn't he?" Asked Aang.

Azula paused in her advancing, bottom lip trembling, uncontrollably. "How dare you ask me THAT!" She croaked. "Just look at him," she said, pointing with a sharp nail. "You see it as clear as I!"

Aang gave the crying baby to his mother at which Azula shot him a look that could kill. She held the baby to her heart, stopping his cries. She was a natural, surprisingly, and Aang was awed by the wave of love surging through her chi. It was strong and unyielding like her bending.

"You know, I can't..." Aang stopped his words, hand rubbing his overgrown beard. "Don't you know what this could do?"

"He did not ask to be born, Aang," Azula muttered.

Aang felt apprehensive from her tone and the fact that she used his name, a rarity even with their history. "B-But you could have...stopped it," he said, without thinking, unsurprised when Azula's deadly gaze landed back on him.

"Get out of my house, right now, Avatar!" She hissed.

"Not until we fix this," said Aang, boldly.

"I can't be believe you would even suggest that," Azula stepped away several paces when he advanced, arms stretched in effort to apologize. "You would not ask that of your wife. Sorry, we're not good enough for you".

Aang shook his head, sighing. He felt torn apart, fighting two sides of a losing war. Azula decided to leave the room instead. Shortly after her departure, the fire lord was back, a stoic look on his face. "Guards," he called to his Kyoshi Warrior bodyguards. "Escort the avatar out". Aang followed the two women. As he passed, Lord Zuko added with a sinister side-eye. "And Aang, consider this your last time seeing my sister. You're no longer welcomed in the lands of fire".

#

Azula sobbed loudly into her big brother's shoulder in the palace gardens, not caring who heard. The fire lord held his sister close, his heart burning from her tears. Azula had only cried twice since infancy, once at the conclusion of their duel for the throne, and another time he could not remember.

He stared ahead to an old statue of Fire Lord Sozin from when the siblings were seated.

"The burden of the crown weighs heavy," he spoke, idly, gently rubbing his sister's shoulder to soothe her. "Knowledge is power, Sis. With the power of the crown, a man has to make difficult choices. You understand these things".

Azula's cries died down into sniffles. She lifted her head from her brother's armored breastplate, eyes red and puffy. "You really think a crown grants you power, Brother?" She asked, making Zuko raise a curious eyebrow, before he could think, Azula helped him to his feet.

When they stood his sister looked him up and down as though he were small before calling out, "Seize him!"

Without hesitation, the guards approached, grasping the fire lord at which his eyes widened in shock of their actions. Ty Lee and Suki had been dismissed, leaving the armored guardsmen of Azula's command surrounding them on all sides.

"Burn his _good_ side".

Zuko growled when a hesitant man stood before him, flame in hand, inches from his face. "You wouldn't do this to your lord!"

The man swallowed visibly, but his hand nearly met the fire lord's fearful eye when Azula spoke, passively. "Stop, I changed my mind. Release him and return to your posts".

The fire lord grunted, pretending to be unfazed by Azula's little spectacle, though his heart raced. The princess smirked, though her eyes were still puffy. She smoothed her brother's garments, saying. "See, Brother, power is power. A crown merely passes to another hand. The divine right to rule, however, is born in one's family. Family lives on, through the crown, not honor, not personal glory...but family so there is my answer to your proposal".

With that she left him. The fire lord watched her go, knowing what needed to be done in the near future.

#

Azula stood frozen when she walked into her bedroom. The sight nearly melted her heart as Aang held their child close, sprawled out in a loveseat in the corner of the room. His keen sense made him peer open an eyelid to see the princess. A finger to his lips told her that he was going against Zuko's wishes as well.

She suppressed a smile, gently shutting the door and locking it.

"I've already pissed off Zuzu for the night. You would do well to leave," she warned him, crossing her arms.

Aang shrugged. "I think you left your window open for a reason," he said with a wink.

Azula did smirk this time at the jest. With a sigh, she had to look away from the father and son. "My son should not be treated like a bastard for my actions. I refused Zuko's proposal to have him sent away".

"Our actions, Azula," Aang said, surprising her. With a shake of her head, the princess made her way to the loveseat, standing directly in front of the man.

"I could have prevented it. We've been doing this for years, remember? I just wanted...I wanted to love, ok?" Clearing her throat, she continued. "There, I said it. I wanted to love you all the time, so I kept a part of you, not just your hair this time".

"Azula..." gasped Aang, carefully standing with their son, towering over the woman, making her lick her lips. He placed the sleeping baby in the princess's bed between two pillows. His back to her, he spoke honestly.

"Azula, I care for you. Too much and perhaps more than my wife".

"But you don't love me," Azula finished for him. Aang knew it was not a question. "Why won't you just love me? I-I would do anything for you".

"Azula..." Groaned Aang, dropping his shoulders.

"You...you can't treat me like this! I'm the mother of your child, now. It is good news, yes?" He could hear her voice quivering. "No one could stand a chance against us! Just let me love you, Aang".

Aang did not move when the princess embraced him from behind, untying his sash before placing a kiss on his shoulder. "I'm married," he groaned, unconvincingly. He did not stop her hand from running down his abdominals before disappearing inside his trousers.

"I don't care. I never did," Azula confessed into his neck. "I take what I want".

Aang was shown her meaning when their bodies were pressed into the loveseat. Time slowed when Azula's wrist flickered, snubbing the flames of the candles, leaving just the brilliant light of the full moon through sheer curtains.

The couple was so engrossed in one another that the helpless, tiny whimpers from a muffled baby went unheard as it was carried out of the lives of the strongest parents in the entire world.

 **Disclaimer: Game of Thrones inspired scenes and quotes. Cersei Lannister is Azula's REAL mother**! Qtz


	20. Fistful of Tears

_**Cause I, I go insane**_  
 _ **Crazy sometimes**_  
 _ **Tryin' to keep you from losing your mind**_

The world's best healers were summoned from around the world when a baby's hand along with a note were found in Princess Azula's bedroom.

With help from her brother, Sokka, Katara managed to answer the call of the fire lord. The siblings found themselves outside of the palace within two days of receiving the notice aboard Appa. The palace was sullen, as expected when they arrived. The royal family, absent the fire lord's sister, were assembled in the throne room dressed in the mourning colors of white. Spotting her husband's surprised face, Katara hurried to his side. After greeting him with a warm hug, Katara made an attempt to kiss his cheek, at which he jerked away.

"Not now, Katara," said the Avatar sternly, shooting her a disgusted look.

The mother of three made an embarrassed face. Guess it was a rotten time to show endearment with the memorial service only an hour away. She had to admit, it was difficult to not show how much she missed her heroic husband when he was gone for weeks or months at a time to serve the world. Though she understood his duties, she wished that they weren't so often and long.

"Daddy!" Screamed Kya and Bumi, hurrying to wrap their legs around their father, making Aang's face melt into a warm smile. The only one missing was Tenzin, whom Katara had left with Gran Gran until they returned.

Katara rubbed his face as a tear fell. She loved how sensitive her husband was with even his enemies. Azula had attempted to kill him and was actually the only person known to come so close to accomplishing the feat, yet here he was mourning the loss of the woman's child. He was a wonderful man. Katara was thankful she had realized it before any other woman did. Sighing, she apologized, leaving her husband and children to join Sokka in greeting the royal family.

The news of the princess's newborn's demise was devastating. Even with their history, she never would have wished such heartbreak on her nemesis.

Fire Lord Zuko greeted her with a strong hug and pitiful smile that Katara returned.

"How is Azula, Zuko?" Asked Katara, readily. "I wanted to help if-"

"She's had a lot of help," Aang interrupted her suddenly by her side with Bumi and Kya hanging from his shoulders.

The waterbender understood. She figured that she would be the last person Azula would want help from. War or not, the woman still expressed open disdain whenever they were forced to see one another. Zuko looked between the two before turning to Sokka.

"Hey, Buddy," he greeted extending his arm for a handshake, at which Sokka took. "I'll need your help in the investigation. Think you guys could stay awhile?"

"No problem," agreed Sokka with a nod. "I miss the meat around here anyway," he added with a chuckle.

Zuko smirked. "Well, guess it's time. You guys can sit with us at the pyre. You're considered family here".

Nothing else was said as the group followed the fire lord and his family. Ursa and Mai took respective seats at the fire lord's right behind the empty, tiny pyre. The baby had not been introduced to the nation, so the ceremony was a small, intimate affair. Katara looked about for Azula when she took her seat with Aang, her brother and the kids to Zuko's left.

It was half-way through the ceremony that Azula finally showed her face. She looked terrible for only the second time that Katara had known her. Eyes low and make-up almost non-existent, it seemed as though the princess had just risen from the grave herself to attend the ceremony. The waterbender's sensitive heart lurched for the young woman. She could not imagine losing any of her children. Just the thought made her shiver. She turned to Aang, who stared at the pyre with unreadable eyes. He must have been thinking the same as he seemed almost numb, not noticing when she grasped his hand.

 _He must be thinking the same._ She concluded, rubbing his hand and laying her head on his shoulder. She sighed, glad that it was not them in such a position. Looking to Zuko as he spoke, she wondered what the fire lord was thinking. Whoever was bold enough to assassinate the baby had done it in the royal palace, thought to be the safest place in the world. Leaving only a tiny hand behind...the thought made her sick.

 _"The burden of the crown"._ Zuko had told them once. Katara praised the gods that she did not need to worry about such things. Her husband's position did put them in some danger, but not nearly as much as being a royal member of The Fire Nation, obviously.

Katara attempted to make eye-contact with Azula, who looked at the pyre with glazed eyes. The mother in her wanted to comfort the woman. Finally, she noticed Azula's golden eyes cut in her direction, low and dangerous. The waterbender recognized the look.

 _"Something's off about her...I can't explain it, but she's slipping"._ Katara sent a sympathetic look her direction, at which she looked away.

Luckily, the ceremony was quickly over. As tradition has it, the small group of close, elite friends and distant relatives of the royal family were led to a repast in the dining commons. Oddly, Aang took off for spirits-knew-where, saying that he needed to think. Katara did not question him about, though she planned to talk to him about his obvious pent-up feelings. He had been increasingly short with her lately and she was growing worried.

Her relationship issues were put on the backburner when she saw the princess looking as though she was attempting to disappear in a corner, away from the rest of the attendees.

 _Here goes nothing._ Katara thought. She could not leave without expressing her condolences to the woman as a mother, herself.

The princess released a large puff of smoke from a cigar when the waterbender neared her. Katara batted it away. "I'm sorry," she said, softly. Azula's eyes narrowed. Taking a deep breath, she added, "My Gran-Gran once said-"

Azula scoffed, disgusted, waving for her to go away. "No one cares what your _Gran-Gran_ says," Katara's teeth nearly broke from her effort to be sensitive to the...bitch. Azula picked up a golden goblet. "Could you be a dear and fetch me more wine?" Snatching the goblet, Katara could not believe this woman.

Clenching the goblet with both hands, Katara managed a look of pity. "You loved your child. That's your one redeeming quality," she said, attempting to keep the contempt out of her voice. "You're strong, Azula".

Azula arched an eyebrow. "He died without uttering a word". At this, the princess snickered, "Listen, Peasant, the more people you love, the weaker you are. You'll do things for them that you know you shouldn't do. You'll act the fool to make them happy, to keep them safe. Love no one but your children." Katara nodded, retreating as Azula's eyes seemed to smolder. Her gaze was unrelenting.

 **ATLA belongs to Bryke. If you recognized the quotes, you have probably watched _Game of Thrones_. Hope you enjoyed! QTZ**


	21. Phoenix Rising

**And we'll rise right before their eyes**  
 **On wings that fill the sky**  
 **Like a phoenix rising**  
 **Like a phoenix rising**

* * *

Guilt had aged the fire lord by at least ten years, though it had only been six months since his nephew's funeral. He, along with Sokka and Aang worked tirelessly to cover up the scandal so that his sister could not possibly sniff out the deceit. The grieving mother had no way of knowing her only child was alive and well with his father's air acolyte groupies on Air Temple Island. Katara was likewise kept in the dark about the matter and all was well as far as anyone outside of the trio knew.

Despite his efforts to help her cope, the fire lord could not stop his sister from resigning from her post as general, however. As expected, the moment his sister left the fire nation to travel the world, the uprisings began anew. Zuko found it difficult to stretch his command and protect his own heir with is sister out of the picture and Aang dealing with the establishment of Republic City.

 _"Let them have your head, My Lord," Ozai suggested from his lowly prison cell. "Or your sister's for her treachery"._

Talking to Ozai was still no good and after counseling with his mother and uncle, Zuko decided it was best to seek out Azula. His sister could have learned the truth and very well could be the reason he had to banish most of his guards. Out of fear for his family, he was once again solely dependent on the Kyoshi Warriors for protection as his own men made it clear that their loyalty to Azula was very different than their loyalty to the fire lord.

#

Aang stretched his limbs, placing a kiss atop the dark head woman against his chest. Yawning, he eased from the silk sheets, personally ordered by Azula for their bedroom. The scent of Southern Water Tribe tea tickled his nostrils. He followed the smell after putting on his orange trousers, absent a shirt. His chest pounded with love at the sight of his son, giggling into chestnut brown hair. Blue and green eyes caught him the moment he walked into the kitchenette. He smiled warmly at them.

"Good morning," said the avatar. "Should I take him to his mother?"

Katara finished off her tea and kissed the baby's cheek. "No, I'll take him. A messenger hawk just flew in from the fire nation". With that she left with the growing baby in tow for the bedroom.

Aang retrieved the message only making it past the first sentence when an energetic Bumi and Kya with Tenzin on her hip burst into the room.

"Dad, a fire nation airship is here!" Squealed Bumi. "Is it Uncle Zuzu?"

That was the last person Aang wanted to see, though his children made it no secret they were happy the fire lord had arrived. Aang donned a brown tunic from a nearby air acolyte servant.

"Go to the gardens behind the house, Kids. I'll greet your uncle," he said, grasping his staff and a hat.

The two men stopped when they spotted the other, Aang at the top of the steps, Zuko at the bottom. Their expressions were the same, mutual understanding in their gaze.

"Aang," began the fire lord, his eyes darting around the island that looked as though it was paradise with its lush greenery and pleasant air.

Despite not being a royal descendant, Aang groupies or "air acolytes" served the avatar out of free will and unwavering loyalty. The man was a king, though he never asked to be.

"Fire Lord," greeted Aang, descending the steps of his home. "What a surprise. We weren't expecting you".

Zuko waited until they were an arm's length apart, the avatar towering over him by nearly six more inches.

"So, that's how it is, now? We address one another as titles?" He asked before breaking into a smirk, outstretching his arms. "Hug me, Brother".

Aang was hesitant at first before finally leaning in to hug his old friend. When they parted, Zuko followed him up the steps, looking about in awe of Air Temple Island.

"It's great here. Next time, I should bring Mai and Izumi," he commented offhandedly.

Aang retrieved a cup from the cabinet, waving away an acolyte and poured the steaming liquid to give to Zuko. "Why are you here?" He asked, his tone flat and foreign. "We had an arrangement". He reminded the man.

Zuko sipped the tea from where he stood in the doorway of the kitchen. "We did, but that was until Azula decided to disappear," he informed the man. "The minute she left, we had at least twenty coups. Five attempts on my life and my family. It's like they're getting closer".

Aang raised an eyebrow, but said nothing as Zuko continued to vent.

"Before long, they'll succeed. That's why I need to go back on our agreement. If my sister is behind this, I can use my nephew-"

Aang's eyes twinkled, though not in a good way. From the top of his cup, he said low and dangerous. "My son".

Zuko's nostrils flared. "Yes, if she knew he's alive, she would stop this madness".

"I doubt your sister had anything to do with that, Zuko".

"How do you know? Have you seen her?"

His question was answered when two pairs of bare-feet could be heard, followed by two women dressed in red and blue bed-robes. The fact that the women were not destroying the other, but in fact, interlocked at the elbow made Zuko cough uncontrollably on his drink.

"Water, Fire Lord?" A squeaky-voiced air acolyte offered.

Zuko snatched the cup, gulping down the liquid as Aang stood and walked to the women, locking lips with Azula first before turning to Katara. Turning back to Zuko, he waited for the fire lord to finally explode.

"My wife has been with me since we married months ago," he explained, his arms around both women.

"But the child? Katara?" The fire lord felt lightheaded.

Katara chuckled, looking to Azula around their husband.

"Honesty is the best policy, Brother," Azula answered with a smirk. "Luckily my new husband and wife convinced me not to burn your good side for that little prank you pulled with my son".

 _Husband? Wife?_ Zuko mouthed watching Aang kiss both women's foreheads.

"I think Zuko and I need to take a trip to the gardens," he suggested.

* * *

 **Last post for the album mini-story. I decided to end on a happier note, and lead into another realm of mini-stories. Modern, polyamorous Kazulaang. Get it? Let me know what you think and I am also still accepting prompts. Hope you enjoyed! QTZ**


	22. Music

**For Aang week! Warning, Mature content.**

His name from her lips was like an orchestra playing in the middle of a volcano. Majestic, terrifying, and awe-inspiring. Aang was taken from his realm of heroic, earthly guide to that of a possessed god before he laid a hand on her. He sat in a blue loveseat in the rented, presidential suite, gray gaze unwavering from the woman of his dreams and nightmares, locked into place without the aids of chains or bending. The thought did occur if perhaps the woman before him, dressed simply in a red robe with golden trimming, was actually bending the air from his lungs.

His heart skipped three beats as she danced before his eyes. Her teasing was relentless and unapologetic with slow movements of slim hips and quick glimpses of the ample bosom spilling from her robe. He took a deep breath, yellow pants stretching to make room for the reaction to her sweet scent. She noticed it, instantly, evidenced by the curve of her ruby lips curving upward in a signature smirk. He was throbbing by the time she finished her enchanting dance, ending the play on all fours, giving him a full view of what she offered and what was his choice to take. He did not need to be told that it was not a choice at this point, nor did he dare move from his place in the chair when she looked back with lust-filled eyes and a flicker of her tongue before rising to her knees and shedding away her robe like the opening curtain.

Far from his 130-year-old mind were the consequences of his actions. Farther still were the repercussions he would face due to hers. They had done this before and would do it again, without a doubt, a mandatory encore. Two artists creating a rhythm as old as time, older than Aang, himself.

They weren't a couple for multiple reasons, but knew one another's bodies like professional musicians, able to strike keynotes with as little as a glance across the Fire Temple's ballroom or a coded political exchange in Republic City's City Hall. A simple business exchange would end in high pitched melodies on The Avatar's office desk or a friendly visit to his best friend's palace events could result in a drumline replica from the princess's lavish headboard.

When Azula, the conductor's, warm hand grips him from outside his trousers, The Avatar is at attention. Need surges low and thoughts are vanquished when he meets the open air and heated breaths from the same ruby lips that once entranced a thousand men in the undergrounds of The Impenetrable City with a single speech. The lone man center stage has no hope of resisting when the fire princess shines the spotlight of her golden gaze on him.

The Avatar is known for his luck with the ladies and with fangirls, galore, Aang is used to attention from gorgeous women no matter their location. Azula, however, is in a league of her own and she knows it. No shame in her submission when he holds her neck, the vibrating waves striking every chord in the powerful man's body as she places her hands strategically on his knees. She plays him like a lead saxophonist, watching his every move and acting accordingly. She knows when to linger on a single note from the very tip when he pants with primal need to the lowest octave, making him groan her name in harmony.

He fights for control with violent jerks and spasms that never throw her off beat before giving in, sweat dripping from his arrow in animalistic release, letting her savor the waves of power in quantities, engulfing the taste of victory with a standing ovation.

A knock at the door reminds them of their intermission, so they pull away from the other and quickly assume their public identities, making a break for different exits, until the next number. Princess Azula reapplies her ruby lipstick as she has her brother and niece to meet while Avatar Aang exchanges his yellow trousers for a suit to greet his wife and children in the restaurant down the street.


	23. Legacy

**Day 2 of Aang Week**

 **Let me add, pardon my assumption that kumquats were an exercise lol. I tried to adjust the story to fit with the word... I had never heard of kumquats before so I automatically assumed squats...Still I hope you enjoy this and forgive the hiccup there...**

Drowning in flooding wholesome, warm walls was the best way to wake on a Sunday morning. Aang would have it no other way and neither would the woman enjoying his morning wake up call, legs wide on her knees atop him. Her breathing was hitched against his tattooed chest with each downward movement of the firm ass he held tightly in his calloused palms, golden eyes closed and brow furrowed. He could not ask for a better feeling than the feel of the firebending prodigy thoroughly enjoying him as soon as dawn broke over the horizon around Republic City.

No matter their location, a sufficient bed was a necessary accommodation as it was their second home. Well, up until a year ago, that is. Now, the couple required a single bed and a crib wherever they went, as their active sex life had predictably spurred another life. Aang's heart burned in pure love for his sleeping infant son, wrapped in multitudes of red, silk blankets, and his mother whose hips were increasing speed as she worked his member greedily.

Her naked lips were parted in a silent scream, to avoid awakening their son, as she took what belonged to her, stolen swiftly from her waterbending nemesis. Aang's first wife had not presented a fight, surprisingly, at the discovery of his and Azula's budding romance. Aang had resisted the insatiable woman's advances out of respect for his ex until their marriage was officially annulled.

Though brief, the waterbender had given him three children that he loved dearly, though, he feared being a father.

"Feels so...good..." Aang's thoughts were interrupted by Azula's soft groans, her body trembling against him.

Confidence in his skills eased into his mind. Being the one to unravel the terrifying princess like this actually made him downright arrogant. It was not a coincidence that her waterbending counterpart gave him a child per year when they finally took that step in their marriage as well.

Aang pillowed on his arms behind his head. He had not moved his hips once and Azula was already coming apart baring her teeth and clawing the sheets. "Again," she moaned louder, as if they were training in the courtyard.

Aang watched her dig her toes into the bed, breath hot against abdominals, her calves flexed as she moved, reminding him of the stretches she always made him do before training named after the popular fruit. When Azula performed them, however, it was heavenly.

"Kumquats," he said aloud with a grin, giving thrusts up to match his princess's pace.

Azula heard nothing, her face buried in his chest, high pitched, muffled screams increasing in volume. She was lost for now, making Aang wonder if yet a new addition would be added to his growing legacy. Azula's stamina matched his own in and out of the bedroom, so they were in for at least half the day, taking breaks to look after Zaheer, eat, hydrate and use the facilities.

He expected angry backlash from the council for his unplanned half-day off.

 _"You are destroying your legacy, Avatar," one council member had nerved to say during their last monthly meeting. "Divorcing Master Katara and taking up with her fellow White Lotus sister. Not to mentioned your neglecting of your duties to this city"._

 _Aang had been both surprised and insulted that neither Sokka nor Toph had come to his aid or at the very least advocated for him._

 _"Perhaps," Sokka finally interjected as other members decided to join the roasting session of the man who ended the Hundred Years' War. "It is best that the avatar be removed from this council"._

 _Aang had never felt such a stinging betrayal before. He had figured Sokka had been sore about how things had ended with him and Katara, but to oust him from serving his beloved city!_

 _Shock had been sinking as the council members gave votes for the removal. Even Toph's hand lifted to his further surprise. Always choosing flight over fight, Aang left without a word for Air Temple Island._

He had not told Azula of the recent betrayal, instead choosing to lose himself inside of her.

Speaking of...Aang caught the woman's hips making her gasp in shock as he flipped her unto the bed, not missing a beat as he wrenched all control from his son's mother. His legacy would be what he made it. No council, nothing would stop him from following his heart, not now, not ever.

With the betrayal refreshed in his mind, Aang took the fire nation woman in relentless passion. He reveled in watching her descend into pleasurable madness as her hands found the headboard and held on, teeth biting furiously on her bottom lip with a look of awe at him before he took her lips in a strong kiss. He did not stop until he was empty and collapsed against her glowing bosom.

They stayed that way, neither willing to move, thankful Zaheer slept on despite the sounds of slapping skin and a creaking bed. Stroking her lengthy nails through his wild beard, Azula recovered first, her voice steady as she spoke.

"Tell me," Aang stilled against her. "Before you lie, I would advise against it. You still owe me twenty kumquats for the last time". Aang smiled, softly.

There was nothing he loved/hated more than...kumquats.


	24. Air Nomad

Azula was dressed and out of the house in a flash before Aang could realize what she was planning. He rose from the bed, legs wobbly when his feet hit the plush, white carpet in his haste to stand. After he mentioned Republic City's council members voting away his seat, the woman had seemed indifferent.

"Hmm, well, I will have you to myself then," she said simply.

He had agreed and allowed her to turn him onto his back, descending until her lips met his resting member and engulfed him like morning tea buns until he was as solid as the air temple's stone walls, buried to the hilt in her throat. Azula gave him fits before jumping off of him to attend to their son, or so he had assumed, like a fool.

By the time he had dressed and grabbed his staff, the princess had vanished from their bedroom in a golden dress that matched his ceremonial robes, not bothering to apply her makeup before leaving him with their awakening son.

#

Azula was pissed. No one was going to shame her husband and father of her only child without consequence. Damn the entire council, for all she cared. She planned accordingly before taking off of course, allowing her anger to simmer as she rocked the avatar's world with just her mouth and no words.

He barely could speak by the time she left him, and Zaheer to give the council a piece of her mind and a warning bolt if necessary. Of course, she was not going to harm any of the members due to her commitments as a White Lotus member, especially when her loathed sister in arms' brother was the head council member. No, there was no need for violence. Besides, the less Aang was called upon to attend to desk work, the more time she had to work him until her body could take no more.

The thought made her lick her lips. Aang was as powerful between the sheets as he was out of them. She almost paused before climbing atop Appa at the sensation between her legs from earlier, contemplating quite seriously to forget the matter and return to her lover.

 _No._ She decided. _They WILL respect my avatar or deal with the consequences._

The brief pause did give Aang enough time to catch up to her before she could hop atop his bison, however.

"Azula!" Called the baritone voice that turned her into jelly sometimes. "Wait! Let me explain!"

The princess looked to her husband, pursing her lips.

"You are too nice to these peasants. You're a god and this is how they treat you?" She asked, disdain in her voice.

Aang rubbed the back of his neck, chest heaving. Agni, she wanted him. She loved what he did to her, how he looked at her, everything about him. She could not imagine her life without him, now. His words fell on deaf ears as he attempted to smooth things over, but she caught every other word.

"Nothing".

He was beautiful.

"worry".

How did she live without him before?

"about".

The princess wanted to kill him again. She wanted to drain his life between her legs and resuscitate him like his waterbender, only this time with all the love in her lungs like a fairy tale.

"I".

It was maddening.

"Love".

She hated the way he controlled her without trying.

"You".

An air nomad. Sozin would roll over in Agni's Hell if he could see her. Ozai would spit fire if he could upon witnessing their love story. The only man able to make her willingly drop to her knees at a given moment, make her crave new air benders in her womb. Despite their marriage, she rarely said the words aloud. Weakness was beneath her, but as she stared at him, his smile radiating, foreign looks and power spilling from his pores, she dropped Appa's reigns, allowing him to wrap his tattooed arms around her waist. Holding his head, she brought their lips together again.

"I love you too, My Air Nomad," she said, "I'm in love with you".

He gasped sweetly at her words, pearly white teeth shimmering. "Then, that's all that matters".


	25. Peace

War was on the horizon again, thanks to the avatar. The Northern Water Tribe was still at odds with the southerners despite two of the world's heroes helding from their sister nation. Aang was torn over what to do. With Azula at his side, he always knew exactly what to say during these types of situations. Yet, she was not this time and he was forced to step onto Southern Water Tribe icy terrain alone. Placing Appa in a warm stable for the day, the avatar set about his business.

Seeing Katara again was sure to be…something. He could almost guess how enraged the waterbender would be with the little contact they had managed to maintain since their divorce three years ago. A reminder was due about his neglect of his other children, aside from postcards around the world and his occasional vacations with Tenzin.

The five year old was his only airbending child, well, unless Zaheer showed promise with age. So, Aang made a point to teach the child as much as he could about air nomadic culture, as he would be the only hope for a brighter future for his nearly extinct ancient world.

The Southern Water Tribe had changed dramatically in recent years since the end of the war with new infrastructure and towering buildings spanning most of the continent. Most people still treated him kindly despite his very public divorce from their countrywoman, which made him feel slightly better as he walked through the village, taking note of the new waterbending children playing and laughing in this post-war world.

The sight warmed Aang's heart as he walked, making him feel optimistic about ending the feud between the nations for good. Before he could do that, however, he needed the support of his ex-wife. With all that had changed in the village, finding his family's home was a daunting task. He felt more lost as he walked.

"Hello, Avatar".

Aang turned to greet the last person he hoped to see so soon.…his ex-father-in-law. Quickly bowing respectfully to the chief, he attempted to make gentle conversation. "A pleasure, Chief Hakoda, I came as soon as I got your message about-"

The man waved him away. "Took a war to get a father to see his kids again, huh?" He interrupted in disgust.

Aang's chest burned though he kept his peace. The chief was the last person to talk.

"Go straight down that road," Hakoda added, pointing ahead, beginning to walk away when Aang asked, "Uh, Sir, left or right?" He honestly could not remember.

"Straight," repeated Hakoda, impatiently. "It's a dead end," with that, his blue eyes focused on something other than his former son-in-law as he hurried away.

Aang sighed. The man was obviously furious with him as most of the world seemed to be after he chose to follow his heart and marry the Fire Nation's princess…A part of him began to wonder if he would ever find peace again.


	26. Family

Zaheer knew he wanted to be an airbender the moment he met his big brother for the first time. At six years of age, he was enlightened enough to note his mother's sudden mood change when Tenzin's mother entered their home for the yearly summit, hosted by the Fire Nation this year. Uncle Zuzu, forever the gracious host, greeted the avatar and his "other" family immediately in attempt to break the tension in the throne room.

Zaheer grasped his mother's lengthy, red, ballroom gown, staring wide eyed at the big kid with tattoos to match his dad's. The boy lacked his hair like Dad too. Zaheer was intrigued and curious as he continued staring, hoping Mother would not notice and reprimand him for his rude behavior. Thankfully, Mother was too busy staring at the pretty waterbending lady Uncle Zuzu always talked about, so Zaheer figured he would get a pass, this time.

After the awkward greeting and quick eyerolls from both women in the room, Daddy gave Zaheer a warm smile and beckoned to be greeted with a hug as usual during his visits. Letting go of his mother's dress, Zaheer took one step, but was halted by two sharp fingers inside the collar of his tunic.

"Azula," groaned Daddy, rubbing the back of his neck in frustration, but Mother refused to let go.

"I'll leave you two be," said the water lady in a mean tone, turning up her nose at the princess. "We'll be in the guest room," she announced, leading her three children away from the scene.

"Zaheer, go with Katara," suggested Daddy, his face reddening at the looks of death from both women. "I…I mean, if it's not much trouble. He needs to meet his siblings".

Zaheer gave pleading eyes to his frowning mother, hoping it would work like it normally did. As he was beginning to doubt the success of the technique this time, the woman shot quick glances between him and his father, before wetting her ruby lips.

"That sounds divine," she finally agreed after the intense moment.

The pretty waterbender was obviously unhappy about the matter until Uncle Zu Zu gave a nervous chuckle and clearing of his throat.

"Hey, um, if you don't mind, I could use some advice. Think you have a moment?" Asked the fire lord.

Zaheer thought nothing more on the matter, however, as he hurriedly joined his new brothers and sister, eager to greet them in his innocent manner. Growing up as a fire prince was often lonely, despite having his cousin around. Before Izumi hit puberty and decided that playing with him was beneath her, the two were almost as inseparable as siblings, themselves.

Zaheer longed for companionship again even with the tension between his father, mother and step-mother.

"Hi, I'm Zaheer! Looks like we'll be one big, happy family," he announced to the three older kids, pleasantly. "Want to see a trick I learned from my aunt?"

"No," answered Tenzin almost as sternly as an adult, waving the younger child away.

Disheartened, Zaheer's head lowered. "Oh, stop, Tenzin," he heard, making him look up to the girl who looked at lot like their mom, though her face was much warmer and welcoming than the water lady's was.

"Go ahead, _Hotman_ ," teased the eldest of the three, Zaheer learned to call Bumi.

As Zaheer began to show off his new moves that he'd learned from Aunt Ty Lee, the children's waterbending mother, who had agreed to leave the room at the fire lord's urging, stopped him in his tracks with a disgusted look that he could not miss. Zaheer wondered what she was thinking as she looked over his shoulder to the avatar and the princess.

The woman called to them. "But, don't make me wait long, Aang". Without another word, she sighed, placing a motherly arm around Zaheer. "Come on, I guess it's been a long time coming".

Unsure of her meaning, Zaheer flashed his pearly white teeth and hurried to keep up with his new family towards the guest room, almost forgetting to wave good bye to his parents. At the door frame to exit the throne room, the boy turned back to apologize for his poor manners, surprised to see his mother's fingers tracing Daddy's lips. The man's eyes were closed tight as if fighting a great battle.

"So," he heard her say, thinking they were entirely alone. "Still looking to make more airbenders?"


	27. Gamble

If he had been a betting man, Aang would have known to fold before the odds were stacked against him. But he was not and Sokka knew it. Yet, Aang would not allow the councilman to get to him. He had chosen to go all in. He was going to do it.

With a deep breath, the nomad walked on the balls of his toes to greet the only woman in the room that mattered. He knew they were laughing and doubting him all about the fire lord's ballroom, but he did not stop until he was face to face with her.

The walk was shorter than his nerves, but there was no turning back, now. Azula spotted him with the precision of a well trained markswoman. She seemed impeccably calm, though likewise alert, despite the fact that this was a peaceful, joyous celebration.

The newly born heir to the throne was something to be excited about indeed. The fire lord and lady were definitely in higher spirits than normal, along with most every one else fortunate enough to attend the welcoming of the new, tiny princess.

"Are you lost, Avatar Aang?" Remarked Izumi's predecessor to the title.

Aang licked his lips, giving himself time to think of a well-suited answer, though nothing seemed to fit. Perhaps he was lost in some way. Perhaps it was Azula's golden gaze that had stirred him or trapped him.

"I think you owe me a dance, Princess," he finally said after catching his breath.

The princess's tamed eyebrow stretched higher than normal. Aang took pride in being able to rouse some emotion from her that did not seem like utter disgust and hate.

"Dancing is illegal here," she reminded him, with a roll of her eyes. "Besides, why would I want to move my feet like a fool? I will leave that you and my _lord"._

Instead of taking the comment offensively, Aang gave a chuckle at which Azula's frown deepened.

"There was nothing funny about what I said".

Aang swallowed the rest of his laughter, his face stilling to match her scowl.

"Better, now what do you want? Make it quick, Lord Zuzu has already stressed that I am on my best behavior tonight". Azula continued waving him away.

Aang nodded. "Of course, but a dance would not hurt".

Teeth bared, the princess hissed in a low tone. "You can barely keep your hands off me. The minute we dance, everyone will know".

Aang shrugged indifferently, noticing the interest in her eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Azula probed in sincere uncertainty. "This would change things..."

Before she could say more, Aang had wrapped tattooed arms about her waist and pulled her close. Instinctively, as they had done numerous times in private for the past months, Azula's lips parted to lock with the air bender, her arms pulling his shoulders close.

Neither could take back what happened in front of all in attendance. The musicians' instruments silenced, along with everyone in the crowded ballroom at what they were witnessing.

Fire Lord Zuko was unsure whether to call his Imperial guards or continue standing in frozen awe. Katara's mouth dropped at the sight of her ex and nemesis, along with her brother's.

"Well," Sokka spoke, breaking the awkward silence, infecting all, but the two center stage. "That's what I call going all in!"

 **Not my best work, but I really wanted to update at least one of my stories. Hope you liked it for what it was. And Happy late Valentine's Day. Oh did I mention that Azulaang is my new OTP, though you probably know this.**


	28. Constellation

Zaheer found the great man he never knew well enough to call "Father" under the shroud of night. The stars were all that illuminated him, though the avatar seemed as clear and bright as the morning sun sitting there amongst the tall grass in meditation.

Zaheer made sure he was alone before approaching him. Years of bitterness led to this very moment when he would meet the man again. A smart man should not allow his emotions to take center when there is a task to be done. And this task was imperative to the restoration of the natural order of the world.

Kings, queens and lords be damned. It was this being that was the top prize. Zaheer had to keep in mind of the crimes this man had created, not the abandonment that he had suffered.

"Yorru?" Asked the man though Zaheer had not met his face. "Your footsteps are as light as an airbender. That was always an odd thing about you".

"The gift of bending was not granted to me, unfortunately," Zaheer reminded him. "Perhaps my mother's curse is the cause".

The avatar was silent for a moment. "Come, sit with me," he finally said, at which Zaheer did so.

Assuming the same position, legs crossed, he held the small blade in the sleeve of his arm and waited for an opportunity. He knew better than to attack carelessly. There were things needed to be said before the task was handled.

"Years ago, my son and I would sit here and look at the stars. He was always fascinated with the patterns and constellations".

Zaheer remembered those times vaguely. Before his father left him for political correctness, that is.

"I wonder if he still does this?"

Zaheer was unsure how to answer the question.

 _"Papa, will you ever become a star?" Asked the five year old next to his father from the balcony of the fire temple._

 _The night was beautiful with a brilliant looming , starfilled sky above them._

 _"A constellation, you mean, Son?"_

 _Zaheer nodded. Aang shrugged._

 _"I'm not sure if I am worthy enough to do that". Answered the avatar._

 _"Mother says the world calls you a hero"._

 _"The world does not own the stars, My boy. And though I bend all of the elements, even I do not own them"._

Zaheer felt his heart warm at the memory before shaking it away with his head.

"You do not know first hand? All of yours and Master Katara's children reside in this temple, right?" Asked Zaheer.

"Yes, but I had another. He was a small boy when...well...he should be fully grown by now. I've waited for him to return. His mother never did".

"Outside children?" Zaheer asked, feigning ignorance. "I am sure the world would be disgusted with their avatar doing such a thing".

Surprisingly, Aang smirked at the comment. "I'm human, aren't I?" Zaheer nodded and the man sighed. "But yes, you're right. As avatar I am expected to uphold certain traditional views. Though, we... I am not a perfect man. I'm sure you know this better than anyone, right, My Son?"

Zaheer choked down a gasp. "You knew?" He asked, knowing the answer.

"From the moment you returned, I knew, Zaheer," the avatar confessed.

Zaheer felt like a fool. He should have known the avatar would recognize him, even after so many years.

"Then why? Why train me? After you abandoned Mother, you never once tried to contact me. I am your son". Fury shook him as he spoke. Not good.

"You are right. And you have every reason to be angry".

Standing, Zaheer pointed an accusing finger. "Mother was forced to do away with me. You and the fire lord plotted against her like idiots!"

Avatar Aang did not move a muscle, which only infuriated him more. "Why? I was your son too!"

"You were too young to understand..."

Zaheer brandished the knife he was holding, waiting for the right words to drive him, but they never came.

"I knew you would return for vengence. Perhaps, you deserve it".

Before Zaheer could think, several male voices came from all directions. He recognized the waterbender's brother and his own stepbrother's immediately.

"Stop right there, Zaheer!" Called the bold councilman.

Zaheer smirked. This was all a trap all along. Fine. He had his own team stationed as well, unbeknowst to his attackers.

"Put the weapon down, Son," spoke the avatar calmly. "Please".

Zaheer knew what he had to do. Turning to the councilman, he lodged the weapon deep in his heart. His father, the avatar, would regret his decision to leave him... forever.


	29. Comprehension

Zuko could never understand Aang fully. The fire lord watched his friend transform into an adult along with everyone else. His boyish behaviors were mostly gone due to fade of adolescence, replacing the goofy 12 year old with a much more serious 22 year old man who dedicated his life to saving the world and making up for lost time.

No one asked the avatar to put such weight on his shoulders and no one blamed him as much for being absent so long. Aang was just that type of person. He forgave all those around him more than once and was willing to give a hand to his enemies.

 _So why is he acting so strange?_ Zuko wondered.

Since his vacation to Ember Island, Aang had become more distant. Zuko had never known his friend to be this way. Did something happen? Zuko was determined to find out.

"You could have told me that we were expecting company".

Zuko rubbed the bridge of his nose. He would never understand Azula fully. There was so much bad between them that it left little for him to work with. He did understand that she was just as much a product of Ozai's rearing as he, yet she was always distant. That is until today.

Ten years had passed since the end of Sozin's War. Everyone had changed in some form, even the one person Zuko had not expected to. Azula had blossomed into the spitting image of their mother as expected and was constantly bombarded by suitors and their parents pining for a way into the royal family. The princess had rejected each and every offer for her hand, yet as pointed out by her old friends, there was definitely someone interesting in her life nowadays.

Though his sister had caused him great anguish in her pursuit of happiness, Zuko remained the ever protective brother. Whoever was the cause for Azula's new laughter and "glow" the fire lord was determined to meet.

"It's just Aang," he stated at which the princess gave a smirk.

"Without his waterbender, I assume?" She remarked.

"Careful, Katara's a sore point for him," reminded the fire lord.

Azula shrugged, carelessly. Zuko thought on sending her off on some random task to avoid any hostility between her and Aang. The princess still made the GAang nervous whenever she was present. Out of everyone, Azula only spoke to the avatar. He had obviously earned her hard-earned respect somehow.

 _Maybe it will be ok._ The fire lord decided, plastering on his best smile when Aang soared into the room on his glider. The first thing Zuko noticed was the young man's physique.

"Are you still vegan, Aang? You look like you're half whale-dolphin," he commented after a handshake.

Aang smirked at him. Bowing to the princess, he spoke, "Figured I needed to tone up. You fire nation guys are pretty buff. Gotta look the part here".

The loudest laugh surprisingly came from his sister, making Zuko turn to give her a warning glare.

"What?" She asked. "I thought it was funny". Turning her eyes back to their guest, she added, "Looks like it's paying off, Avatar".

"I hope so, Princess," he answered, his grin wide.

Something burned in Zuko's stomach. Were they... _No. Definitely not._ He concluded, chuckling in his mind.

After the formal greetings, Azula excused herself, leaving Aang and Zuko to talk.

"It's great you two are getting along," commented Aang when she left.

"Yeah, I doubt it had little to do with me. According to Mai, my sister's love life has been pretty active lately".

Aang raised an eyebrow. "Really? How so? I mean, that has to be good right?"

Zuko shrugged. "Keeps her happy. Whatever that means for Azula. I feel bad for the guy though. If he is not high born, my sister can't marry him. He will just be another person she has used".

Aang gave a slow nod. "Well, maybe it's not what it seems. Anyway, I should freshen up for dinner tonight, right? Can't wait to eat with you guys again".

The fire lord nodded. "Of course, the servants have all of the oils you like stocked up. Azula took care of that actually after you came the last time".

Aang grinned. "Great, I should thank her. I will see you all tonight".

Zuko watched Aang leave for the washroom.

Aang made sure to put enough distance between himself and the fire lord before making a quick turn to find the princess. Of course, she waited for him in her room.

"Welcome, Avatar Aang. I wasn't expecting you," she said, her back to him.

Aang noted her sheer robe and smiled in his mind.

"Hmm, according to your brother, only a high born can grace your chambers. Perhaps I am intruding".

Stretching her limbs, Azula sighed when she felt his breath against her neck. "He's right. Though you are a more valuable catch". She managed to groan.

Aang kissed her shoulder. "I do my best to keep you happy".

Azula smiled wide with anticipation. "Then you know what to do".

When neither Aang or Azula arrived on time for dinner, Zuko took it upon himself to find out what happened.

 _I knew better than to let her roam around freely with him here._ Thought the leader.

The first place he checked was the washroom, while his mother, Iroh and Mai with Izumi looked in other rooms about the palace. Ursa figured he would find Azula in her chambers so he ventured there next while the others looked in various other places.

Unsurprisingly, the door was locked. Zuko sighed deeply. Of course Azula would pick tonight to be stubborn. It was showing good favor to have the avatar eat with them on occasion, and Azula _would_ decide tonight was perfect to catch an attitude.

With a bobbi pin from his hair, the former prince toyed with the lock on the door until it released. Entering the pitch dark room, he was about to leave, as it did not seem Azula was there, that is, until he heard a muffled groan, followed by the sound of a creaking bed.

"Azula?" He called, at which he heard an erotic gasp.

Zuko hurriedly lit his palm. "Azula! Why are you..." His voice trailed when the lighting illuminated half of the bed.

Though, thankfully he did not witness it all, he did not miss his sister's blissful face, nails and teeth clutching the silk sheets of her massive bed, a tattooed hand attached to her shoulder.The two did notice his intrusion and he left as silently as he entered.

"Did you find her Zuko?" Asked his mother, concerned. "Honey, you look like you saw a dead body. Are they ok?"

Zuko nodded slowly. What he witnessed would...should never happen in a million lifetimes. It was truly beyond his understanding.

Turning to a nearby servant he said, "Please, I need a strong glass. I don't want to think anymore".


	30. Monsters

Aang could not fathom his emotions for the fire lord's sister.

 _"She's dangerous, we'll take turns watching her," Zuko had cautioned._

His turn soon came when Katara shook him awake.

"She's asleep right now," she said.

Aang yawned and left the tent to sit by a dying fire. He stared from the princess into the flames, giving deep breaths. The flame surprised him when it suddenly turned blue.

"You're awake?" He asked, jerking his head in her direction to find her seated just behind him.

Azula placed a finger to her lips. "Don't you know monsters come out at night, Avatar?"

Aang gave a sly smirk, elated when she did the same after he answered. "Yes, and you're the most beautiful monster I've ever seen".


	31. Mother

Azula had changed. Ursa knew she had missed six years of her daughter's life. No excuses, she should expect her children to be distant. Zuko, now Fire Lord Zuko, had come around. Kiyi was still slightly traumatized by her old face, yet Azula merely tolerated her presence. Ursa was determined to speak to her child despite Iroh's and Zuko's objections.

"I gave birth to her. No matter what, I will always remember that," she told them.

It was late into the night when Ursa ventured to Azula's old room. The princess agreed to return under certain restrictions from the fire lord. Ursa did not like how the girl refused to partake in any family affairs, however. Now, was the best time to talk to her.

Without regard for privacy, Ursa opened the door only to be dismayed at the sight of her daughter wrapped in the silk sheets of her bed with none other than the avatar. She knew of Avatar Aang's relationship with Katara, yet the peaceful, sleeping face of her daughter's was a beautiful sight to behold.

Ursa decided to wait before speaking with her and quietly left the room.

On a different day in the early morning hours, Ursa took two mugs of tea to the royal gardens. As expected, Azula was seated under the shade tree gently feeding the turtleducks.

"I'm sure you're here to berate me and tell me of how dumb I was," said the young woman, waving away the tea. "I'm over 20 years old now, Mother".

Ursa took a seat at her right, and gave a smile to the tiny bundle in her daughter's arms.

"Now you know the woes of a mother," she said sweetly. "If you wish to talk, I am all ears".

Azula said nothing, instead feeding a breadcrumb to her little boy. Even in their silence and Azula's heartbreak, Ursa counted their time together as a small victory for both of them.


	32. Happy

_"Happy? I'm not sure what that means for Azula"._

Ursa had likewise been unsure of the term when it came to her middle daughter. If she were honest with herself, she would admit that she knows nothing of her daughter in a personal manner.

"Azula is the only reason I am here," she said, swallowing her nerves. "I'm concerned for her".

"Hmm," was the answer from the shadowed figure behind steel bars.

Ursa curled her fingers into fists, straining to keep the fear and hate out of voice as she spoke. "You're the only person she would speak to. Despite your small heart, she loved you".

"Hmm".

 _The audacity!_ Thought Ursa angrily. _Heartless monster!_

"I loved her also. She has my blessing".

Ursa heard a gasp that she knew did not come from her own lips. Turning, she spotted the tail of the red dress Azula wore nowadays sweeping around the corner of the room. Turning back to Ozai, she read his face clearly. The broken man had done one last favor to at least one of their children. A man of few words, Ursa knew their conversation was over. They had nothing more to say to the other.

"Thank you," said the woman with a nod before she blew out the single sconce and left the room in darkness.

Rounding the corner she followed the only pathway leading out of the prison to find Azula outside with her lover, his tattooed arms embracing her with a tenderness that warmed Ursa's heart.

The avatar gave her a nod over Azula's head. Ursa took it as a sign that it was ok to proceed. After moments of quiet sobs, the princess lifted her head to look at the man above her.

"Well?" He asked softly.

"I'm ready," she answered.

The avatar gave a smile taking the betrothal necklace into his hands. Azula turned as he laced it unto her neck, spotting her mother in that moment.

Ursa waited to be sent away with a cruel retort. Aang removed his hands and laid them on her shoulders with a happy sigh. Ursa continued to wait.

"How do I look, Mother?" Azula asked a smile teasing her lips.

"Happy," answered the former princess. "Very happy".


	33. Summer Attire

Aang watched the firebender from a safe distance. He was still barely recovered from taking down her father, the most powerful man on earth. Yet, it was the princess who made him shiver most. Perhaps it was the hollow glare in her golden eyes or the smirk that arises when she is in the midst of battle.

Perhaps it was just the summer sun scorching the droplets streaming from the small of her back as if attempting to claim a space in her pale skin before evaporating forever.

"Hmm?" He asked, expecting the pursed lips and glinting eye she always sent when she caught him daydreaming.

"Focus," she said with the firm voice she used to train her personal army of fire nation soldiers. "This is of the utmost importance. Why are you sitting there staring like you want to eat me? Wait don't answer that," she said at Aang's sly smirk.

"Anyway, we are going to the market today". She announced in her regal way.

Aang nodded allowing the princess to lead him out of the private beach house towards the overpopulated public beach. With his hair outgrown and a red cap, he was mostly unrecognisable. However, it was difficult to not notice his tattooed arms and bare chest.

Thankfully, Azula's classic Pai Sho face kept drooling groupies at bay as they walked over the burning sands of the island together. Aang resisted the temptation to grasp the woman's hand whenever she grasped the attentions of men also. Azula was not fond of public affection, though their private life was never boring.

"Here," she directed, pointing to a shop adjacent to the island's arcade.

Aang allowed her to enter first, holding the door open before following her inside a quaint tourist shop holding numerous bathing suits of all sizes. Most were red, not surprising for a nation known for its self isolation.

Checking out the price tag of the first bathing suit to catch his eye, Aang shook his head in disbelief.

"People really pay this much for beach clothing?" He asked, mostly to himself.

Azula turned to see what he was referring to. "What is too much?" She asked very seriously.

Before he could explain that the two articles of clothing were ridiculously overpriced for lacking any benefits, they were greeted by the shopkeeper, a pleasant middle-aged man who obviously came from a military background by his stance and instant recognition of the princess.

Dropping to his knees immediately, his forehead kissing the floor he looked up with glassy eyes.

"Princess Azula, what an--it is an honor to have you in our humble shop!"

Aang sucked in air through his teeth. "Humble?" He groaned.

Azula gave the man a grin, obviously enjoying the moment. "Yes, it is," she replied haughtily. Hearing Aang's further groaning, she cleared her throat. "Ahem, of course, my presence on the island will remain discreet, correct?"

"Oh yes, Princess, of course! Please, take anything you want, free of charge".

Azula beamed at this. "I expected as much--"

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" The three looked to the back of the shop where an angry, gray haired woman was heading towards them. "Ryu, get up! When will you stop being such a fool?" She asked the still bowing man, kicking him in the ribcage hard enough to make Aang wince and the man cough.

"You must be the real owner of this _lovely_ establishment?" Suggested the princess, ignoring the hurting man.

The woman scowled at her. "What do _you_ think?" She snapped. "Thanks to you wayward women, I have had a hard enough time keeping this place open!"

Naturally, the princess did not appreciate her tone and when the two were close enough to nearly touch noses, Aang could smell her smoking fingertips.

"Wait, um, there seems to be a misunderstanding," he quickly intervened, grasping Azula's waist in time to stop her.

As if just noticing him, the woman raised an eyebrow. "Hmph! Well, you are quite convincing," she said with a huff. "But my husband has been befuddled by three _Princess Azulas_ and two _Fire Lord Zukos_ in a week's time. We can't afford to give away another free bathing suit".

"Excuse me?" Azula reeled. "What do you mean three Princess Azulas? Someone is masquerading as me?"

The woman sneered. "Nice try, girl. I am sure you have quite the pay grade with your Avatar Aang look alike here, but our establishment does not approve of your _business._ Besides, unlike my husband, I know the _real_ Princess Azula is wallowing in the bowels of the nuthouse at this very moment.If you want a bathing suit, you will have to pay like everyone else".

Aang caught the meaning behind the woman's words, though Azula was baffled.

"Well, we will take our business elsewhere, come on Azu--um, Sweetie".

"No! I want that bathing suit!" She whined. "You are going to give it to me," she added, pointing a finger at the woman's nose. "Else you will see my _nuthouse_ side".

"Pay first!" Demanded the woman.

Aang took action as Azula's fingers lit. The woman's eyes turned into saucers as he bent the air, tossing the princess onto his shoulder and hurrying away.

"No!" Cried Azula, sending a bolt over his back igniting the outfit. "I wanted that bathing suit!"

The avatar opened his glider while the princess ranted, sailing over the public beach as the crowd pointed fingers with 'oohs and aahs'.

The ride proved nearly impossible with Azula pounding his back in anger. Coming to a clumsy landing on the sand Azula rolled out of his grasp and stood, hands on her hips and eyes livid.

"What was she talking about, Aang? How can there be more Princess Azulas?" Spewed the woman. "How dare she mistake me for a common wh--" GASP. Azula's hands came to her face as she realized what the shopkeeper had been implying.

Aang had finally caught his breath, leaning back on his hands. "If it makes you feel better, we don't have to go to the public beach again," he suggested softly.

Azula's hands slowly slid from her face.

"Are you ok?" Aang probed further. "What that woman said was--"

"Flattering," interrupted Azula, a grin appearing on her face. "So...my face is a... marketing strategy? And I outnumber Zuko?"

Aang slowly nodded, standing with the help of his staff. "You are beautiful, you know. It doesn't matter what bathing suit you wear".

Azula said nothing, making Aang wonder what she was thinking. He grasped her waist with both arms, giving her a kiss for reassurance.

Finally, after several moments she spoke. "We will return to the public beach tonight to meet these Princess Azulas" she said. "They may need some...pointers".

 **Inspired by a small part of sable falls' _A Double Edged Sword._ One of the best Azulaang epics on this site. I encourage you to read it. QTZ.**


	34. Sunburn

Azula watched the avatar practice fire katas with her brother from the safety of the pillars just beyond the training grounds. Neither of them knew she was present, giving her the free range to observe their movements. Assuming it was the extra splash of bourbon she had added to her morning tea, she could not stop herself from watching the avatar's body move in such fluid motions.

 _It's almost like they're dancing together._ She thought in intrigue.

It was likely that they were as Zuko had lifted the dancing ban that had been part of their nation's laws since she could remember. In the post war times, it was not unusual to see gypsies and commoners shuffling their feet to the tunes of heavy acoustics and drums. Yet, the trainings ground had no such things. The men, particularly the one Azula was staring down like the scorching sun, had a tune of their own. Zuko's was reminiscent of the kingdom of old. Azula was reminded of the classic Agni Khai drums whenever her brother fought, making it easy to predict his movements.

Aang, however, with such light feet, yet magnificent power held a rhythm that was altogether different.

Their stances were different. Despite knowing all of the fire forms verbatim, she had never seen this one. Bringing the laced cup to her lips again, keeping her eyes on the tattooed bald man, she felt a burn travel down further than the alcohol when he released a hailstorm of blue fire.

Zuko fell face forward on the sand. Eyes wide, he stared at the avatar in awe.

"What? Aang how...how did you?" He stuttered. "Did Azula teach you that?"

 _"You learn fast, Avatar"._

 _Aang smirked and kissed her again. She dismissed the pain from her mind when she wrapped her arms about his neck and held on._

 _She enjoyed the chase almost as much as she enjoyed being captured. Six years of chasing her had proved worthwhile to him also. It all led to this moment. She relished in being burned with his fire, despite his reluctance to train with her. He was in love with her and Azula saw it clearly, despite her little knowledge of the emotion._

 _If only she could reciprocate. If only she could give herself to him completely. It was more than just sex. She wanted him to engulf her. Such power needed nurturing. Who else fit the task? Surely not his beloved waterbender. She would only serve to douse the fire within him, weakening the man where Azula could make him strong._

 _The waterbender could love, unlike Azula. A fact that she knew she could not compete with._

 _"You don't mean that," came the cracking voice of denial from man in her bed._

 _Of course she did, she meant every word._

 _"I know you love me. I...if I can't have you. Who?" His anger was not unexpected, but useless. There was nothing he could do about it. She could not love him. He was taken...and so was she. The fire in his eyes spoke otherwise, however._

 _"There is nothing you can do about it, Aang," she told him._

"No, it just happened one day," Aang said solemnly, helping the fire lord to his feet.

Zuko dusted himself, unaware of the looks between his sister and his best friend.

"Well, she won't like being outdone," said the fire lord with a chuckle. "I won't tell her if you don't. Pretty sure it will ruin our wedding night".

Azula's reaction was unusually slow, her cup shattering as it hit the concrete paving as she ran towards her brother turned fiance and her former lover.

"Aang, stop!" She cried, but it was too late.

Azula dropped to her knees beside her brother. The avatar's body still smoldering from the final blow was mere feet from her.

"Agni khai," she said softly, holding her tears. "That was your plan?"

Aang said nothing and when Azula looked up, he had disappeared in clouds of dust, leaving her with her dying brother's body in her arms. Azula felt her heart shatter like the golden tea mug, unsure of which man it burned for.

 **This is an old excerpt from a story I had began a while ago about a love triangle between Zuko, Azula and Aang. QTZ**


	35. Vacation

There were few things to hate about the summer. With the longer days it is every teenager's dream to sit on a beach and soak in the rays of sunlight until a hazy night covers the grains of sand and the tides rise with the moon.

Aang once enjoyed such things. He would surf the waters with a makeshift surfboard or swim the vast ocean with various exotic animals. His heart would fill with glee to surf next to the love of his life, watching the sprays of blue liquid sprinkle throughout her brown hair like crystals.

Even with a broken heart, those memories brought a smile to his face.

Time had a way of smoothing the most ragged edges, especially on this tiny place called Ember Island. The real Aang felt detached from his public persona as Avatar. Everything happened so quickly. How he managed to get his day to day tasks completed was a marvel.

 _Well, Azula would kill me again if I don't._ Thought the man with a chuckle to himself.

Azula was hands down the best public relations advisor anyone could ask for. Though she was a double agent as the fire lord's master of arms, she made sure to keep the avatar in check with weekly pamphlets that listed detailed schedules for each day. Aang was happy to have her.

He had even invited her on a much needed vacation, which of course, she initially rejected. At borderline annoying urging from her brother, however, she finally agreed to accompanying the most lonely celebrity in the world to a weekend on the beach.

Aang sighed deeply as he watched other beachgoers enjoying friends and family, wondering of he would ever get a chance to feel that sort of glee again.

 _"Time heals even the most shattered of hearts. And destiny is a funny thing_. Iroh's words held profound encouragement. Aang thought on them until he felt a presence behind him.

"You decided to come down to the beach, I see," said the man before turning around.

When he did, he felt a staccato beat in his chest and a foreign urge that he was unsure of how to deal with.

"I figured if we are going to be productive today, I should appeal to your childish side".

Aang heard her words, though comprehension was tossed out to sea as his pupils grew in size. He had never seen Azula in anything other than her armor before. Yet there she stood, too far to grasp with anything but his eyes in a red two piece bathing suit, her hair down and jewelry adorning her body, making her look very much like the princess she was.

Aang swallowed, licking his suddenly dry lips.

"Azula I didn't expect..."

The princess cut his slowed speech off quickly, closing the gap between them. Aang was sure she felt the intensity of his heated body and felt slightly embarrassed for staring. He couldn't help himself.

"Yes, you're welcome or whatever," said the princess, pushing a cold something in his hand.

Aang stared in awe into her eyes, watching them narrow.

"It's going to melt, you idiot! Are you firebending?" sneered the princess, suddenly.

Aang shook his head, looking down to see a single scoop of chocolate icecream on a cone, that was heating rapidly in his hand.

Coming to his senses, he refroze the icecream, making the princess smirk with approval.

"Good," she said.

Aang noted that she did not have one herself.

"Mine melted before I arrived," she admitted when they took a seat back under the umbrella.

Aang gave a hearty laugh, that caught the princess off guard, making her chuckle as well. He was sure it was the most beautiful thing he ever heard.

"Thank you," he said, taking a lick. He caught her openmouth stare instantly as he did the action. Sure that he was making the right move, he added. "It's enough to share".

Azula's blush was difficult to miss, but without words she leaned in and took a piece for herself. Aang likewise continued to lick the icecream, until their lips met.

Neither of them pulled away even when the icecream melted, and their locked lips were all that was left. Aang tossed the cone, and grasped the back of the woman's head, hearing a satisfied groan in response. His mind wavered between sane and insane thoughts as he kissed the princess.

 _I'm sure Iroh did not mean this._ He thought to himself, closing his eyes in tandem with Azula's. _But it feels so perfect._ How the two managed to keep their hands from roaming was beyond him, along with how passionate their kiss became with Azula slumping until her head was on his shoulder. By the time they released, they were both panting. Azula's eyes were low and bright.

Surprisingly, it was the avatar who found his words first.

With a smile, he asked, softly, "Should we get seconds?"


	36. Convincing

"You can't revamp greatness!" heard Aang followed by the slam of metal against stone flooring.

 _That can't be good._ He thought, setting down his razor after finishing the last sliver of hair atop his arrow.

Against his wishes, the fire temple's servants greeted him with bows and offerings to wash his feet and feed him grapes as he passed from the guest room towards the noise. Of course he recognized the voice of pure silk in its usual ire whenever they visited his lover's homeland.

Any time Azula left the serenity of their home on Air Temple Island, she was on edge until they departed, but the fire palace brought new and old agitation to the princess. Aang knew to make haste whenever she expressed her outrage, normally in the presence of the current fire lord.

Fire Lord Zuko was equally as edgy whenever his sister visited, despite being fire lord for over ten years, secured by a two year old heir.

Izumi, however, was drawn to her predecessor like a moth to a flame. The new princess likewise heard the woman's voice seemingly shake the entire temple, at which she squeaked happily, wiggling from her grandmother's arms onto wobbling legs when Azula entered the throne room. In haste, she marched towards Azula at full speed for a toddler, collapsing into giggles when Azula swooped her off her feet and planted a motherly kiss upon her cheek.

"Pretty!" Exclaimed the little princess, delighted as Azula squeezed her tightly to her neck.

Aang caught up to her by this time, thankful that Izumi had deterred Azula for a moment. The moment did not last long, as Azula hoisted the toddler on her hip and lashed out at her father.

"Why am I just hearing about this? And from servants of all people," hissed the princess.

The fire lord breathed in deeply along with his mother who decided to speak for him.

"Live action remakes are a thing now, Sweetheart. It is really an honor that our story is still being told".

Ursa's comment was met by a wince from Aang and a scowl from Azula. It was unsurprising that the matriarch's voice, alone, made matters worse.

"I wasn't talking to you, Mother!" Lashed Azula in an even higher pitch, before turning back to the fire lord. "I will _not_ allow my legacy to be tainted like the last time this was tried".

Zuko pinched his nose with a heavy sigh. "Fine, why don't you be the assistant director".

The room froze at this, except Izumi's coos of course.

Aang looked toward Azula with caution. After several uncomfortable moments she broke into a smile.

"Hmm...well that may suffice," she answered, giving Izumi another kiss. "I'll need to discuss this with the avatar first".

Of course, Aang was not going to deny anything, but Azula hastily sat Izumi down and ushered him back to the guest room before he could speak. Though it was not needed, but more than welcomed, Aang slouched against the leather sofa, mouth hanging and dry after Azula finished convincing him with those ruby red lips.

"So?" She asked simply looking up to him with sparkling eyes, from her position on her knees.

Aang could barely keep his eyes open. He hadn't expected the news of the live action remake to go down so...smoothly.

"You should...take it," he managed to gasp out.

Azula smirked at him with her usual, unintended charm. How she managed to be so seductive without trying was beyond him.

"Are you sure? This may cut into _our_ time," she pointed out, moving an index finger in circles on his kneecap. "Can you handle a few days without me?"

The question made Aang pause. Selfishness was a trait that he struggled with often. It was what drove him from Katara in the first place into her rival's arms. He had wanted both women, yet being complete opposites, neither Katara nor Azula had wanted to share. With the time Azula would need to director the new remake, Aang knew he would miss her in his bed, but...maybe Katara...

"Well?" Azula demanded now shooting angry eyes, as if she knew what he was thinking.

Aang cursed his selfish side. He couldn't risk losing Azula by returning to Katara and putting Zuko at risk of getting his sister's wrath.

"Maybe I could use a bit more convincing," he finally said, biting his lip when Azula complied readily.

He thrust hard as he thought on how to convince Katara to join them in the fire nation. Maybe she could be assistant director too.

Besides, live action remakes were difficult to pull off, all hands would be needed for this.

 **A bit of drabble for the new live action remake! Hope you enjoyed. QTZ**


	37. The beginning

It was stifling. Not Fire Nation fleets burning acres of earth kingdom land stifling, but close enough. The aftermath of war had settled long enough ago that most citizens of the world could see a bonfire smoking in the distance and not ready the nearby military armory. Yet it wasn't long enough to not be remembered by those who grew up or Aang's case unthawed during the times of Phoenix King Ozai's reign.

So much had changed since those times, yet most things remained the same.

Now the beacon of progress as some called it, Republic City, stood high as a testament of social progress. Yet, even this carried the stress and weight of those founded it. The mountains of paperwork stacked higher than the tallest steeple on a desk against the window, overlooking the city was another testament of this.

Aang had not touched any of it since a week ago. He did not care to answer the calls of the citizens and city council members looking for their avatar to solve the smallest disagreements in the newfound city. The thought of looking at the print brought a headache almost immediately.

Instead, Aang held onto his two-year old son, Tenzin as if to use the toddler to shield him from an incoming onslaught. The baby did not seem to mind his father's selfish intentions and cooed sweetly in a neverending game of patty-cake. As he made Tenzin "roll over", circling his chubby arms about and "put the cake in the pan", Aang thought on his new role of politician.

 _Just another title._ He thought to himself.

If there was anything he hated more, it was titles. He never wanted to be the avatar nor did he want this new role, but found himself carrying both on his shoulders. Any form of escape would be good right now, but with Katara taking on her role of mother and Water Tribe head of state, Sokka being Head Councilman and Chief Warrior, Toph as Chief of police and reluctant mother and Zuko as Fire lord, the avatar found his duties to be lonesome and permanent.

He knew better than to ask more of Katara, the woman had enough on her plate as it was, but he would be lying if he said he didn't miss their solitude most days. He loved his children and their life, but something was missing, something...exciting or personal. He wasn't quite sure of it yet.

"I'd better get to work," the man told his son, kissing him on the cheek.

As if on cue, an air acolyte entered the room, bowing first before asking, "Should I dismiss young Tenzin away, Sir?"

Aang wanted to roll his eyes, but he knew the air acolyte meant no harm. It was Zuko who so graciously allowed several former fire nation palace servants to follow him as a means of good will and a birthday gift.

Katara had been thrilled for the extra set of hands, so Aang would have to be content with it as well.

After Tenzin was taken away and he was left alone, the avatar stared towards the leaning tower of pamphlets with a cold eye as if his greatest adversary would vanquish him in a matter of seconds. He often wondered how Zuko could deal with this day in and out. The fire lord's attention span was trying at times, but he rarely, if ever, missed a deadline as Aang so often did.

Taking a seat at his desk, the avatar decided to write a scroll to his friend to ask for help. He knew Zuko would be more than willing to, but it pained him to write the words. When he finally finished after nearly an hour, Aang retrieved a messenger hawk.

 _Maybe I should ask in person._ He suddenly thought instead. Anything, to take him away from staring at those scrolls again.

It did not take much convincing for Katara to agree to his plan and he found himself on Appa before the sun could set behind his beloved city. The trip to the Capital City would take less than a day by air and sure enough by morning the next day, he had landed to the screams and surprise of several of the city's wealthy inhabitants.

Pulling the reigns to signal Appa to land in the middle of the palace's square, the bison groaned, making a quick landing at which Aang gave him some nuts that he had loaded into his staff. The two were greeted by the palace guards who were much friendlier in today's peaceful times.

"May we escort your bison, Avatar?" One of the two men asked, after bowing.

Aang nodded, bowing to them as well despite the looks of shock on their faces at the gesture. After the men left, Aang was readily greeted by several females garbed in Kemurikage gowns and masks.

 _Not again._ He thought, readying a stance, stopping short of blowing a whirlwind of air when one of the ladies laughed haughtily.

"Trust me, if we wanted to attack you, we would have done it, Avatar".

"Azula?" Called Aang, recognizing the voice immediately. The woman said nothing further, however, instead stretching a manicured fingernail towards a nearby palanquin with several waiting men to carry it.

"The fire lord awaits," Another woman said.

Aang shrugged off the gesture. "No thanks, I'd rather walk, but what are you all doing here?"

The women did not respond, instead using their signature smoke to blind the avatar and disappear as quickly as they appeared. Aang decided to ask Fire Lord Zuko upon seeing him about the women who had terrorized his city before. A part of him hoped that he was daydreaming everything.

"They are my newest line of defense. Think Dai Li meets Fire Nation," announced Zuko with an apathetic shrug when Aang asked the burning question. "Azula used her knowledge of the Dai Li's ways to protect our nation".

The avatar thought over Zuko's words, a chill running down his spine at the idea of Azula's style of protection. He did not question the fire lord further, instead immediately bringing up his mountains of pamphlets in his home office.

"How do you keep up with everything?" He asked the ruler.

Zuko gave him a look of sympathy from his place on the throne. With a wave, he stood with Aang following him quickly to the balcony that overlooked his kingdom. Lighting a cigar, Zuko leaned an arm on the railing.

"My sister," he finally revealed when they were completely alone.

Though, Aang knew he couldn't have been talking of Kiyi, he asked to be sure, "Azula?"

Zuko nodded in affirmation. " She works from the shadows. Without Uncle, I needed her more than ever".

Now Aang was concerned. Just how much control did Azula have over the Fire Nation, or the throne?

Sensing his friend's thoughts, Zuko added. "It's been years, Aang. Years since the war. Everyone has changed. Including my sister. Maybe she could help you?"

That was where the story began. Something so innocent as a request for help had led to this. Meeting Azula again was like seeing the beauty of the heavens spread before a doomed soul like a buffet. And the avatar became completely aware of the fact that he was indeed mortal. A weak man with selfish tendencies. It was the perfect recipe for disaster. What started as months of intellectual discussions and the lowering of the mountainous paperwork, led to hours of sweat-filled nights in his office. Pale legs trapped around his waist and ruby paint covering his neck.

It was only a matter of time before he gave in. Needless to say that the fire lord would be pissed at knowing exactly what the princess of the fire nation was doing to the avatar on a nightly basis and Katara would be hurt beyond repair if the news ever reached her. Yet, neither the princess or Aang gave it much thought.

Suckling her pale neck, Aang groaned deeply as she squeezed around him. Azula drove him mad most times whether they were intimate or not. Yet, her vulnerable moans in his ear was just what he had been missing. He watched her move with the slow, methodical ways of her prodigious bending and held tightly to her hips.

This had become routine to them. Whether in her old bedroom or his office on the island, they found each other in the most intimate of ways. Aang knew exactly at which point the princess had reached her peak. As usual, she grasped his shoulders, steadily moving back and forth with choking cries, biting her lips to stop herself from alerting the whole temple to their antics.

"Yessss," she hissed as always.

She was close. Aang prepared himself to catch her when she collapsed. He would always be selfish when it came to Azula. Almost...there... Her breathing hitched, legs trembling before she whined and let out a devastating, silent scream that only one man witnessed.

Afterwards, Aang held the princess like one of his children and kissed her sweaty forehead before they drifted off to sleep.

Naturally, all things came to an end and Azula left him as quickly as she had entered his life. Like the lightning she wielded, she had transformed into the wife of one Zuko's generals. Leaving Aang in dismay at how quicky and suddenly she had abandoned him.

Katara had noticed her husband's increasing irritability and often wondered exactly what the princess and the avatar had been up to well into the morning hours during Azula's brief stay on Air Temple Island. She paid the matter no mind, though was happy to see the princess go when the time came and even happier to know that the princess had been wedded with motherhood shortly following.

Zuko had been like a kid in a candy store when he discovered that he would be an uncle and invited everyone to the palace to celebrate the baby's first birthday. Reluctantly, Aang decided to go. Anything to escaped the new mountain of pamphlets on his desk since Azula's sudden departure.

"Welcome!" Called Lady Ursa upon seeing the family, waving an eager hand from beside her eldest son. Her other arm was curled around a small bundle that was no doubt Azula's new addition.

Aang seethed, hoping the jealousy did not show on his face as he helped his own wife and children from the bison.

"Sokka and Suki are inside already," stated Zuko, his face radiating as if the child came directly from his loins.

Katara hurried to hug both the fire lord and his mother, though Aang lingered some distance behind.

"Congratulations!" Squealed Katara, cooing at the little bundled Ursa held. "He's--" Aang noted the pause and strange facial expression his wife held.

Though she was a genius at the art of not showing her true feelings at times, he had learned how to read her. Something was wrong. He wondered if the baby was deformed. A part of him held a vicious hope that the child looked nothing like his mother, it would be too much.

"He's, he's beautiful," Katara said with some crack in her voice. "Just...beautiful. Azula is really...lucky".

Aang heaved, teeth nearly breaking. He wanted to return home. He did not want to share in the happiness that his former mistress had obviously found so readily upon leaving him.

"He is," replied Zuko. "I had tried to talk Azula into giving him an Avatar blessing," he added with a wink in Aang's direction that seemed more like a tease.

Did Zuko know of his feelings for his sister? There was no way he would be so calm about it as this. Aang felt as though his legs were being held by bolders as he dragged his feet towards the others, his children filing close beside him.

When he reached Ursa, he dared to peer into the woman's arms, surprised at what he saw. Azula had indeed given birth to a beautiful baby boy, with a head of dark brown hair and...gray eyes. Shocked, Aang looked from the baby to a still faced Katara now standing behind Ursa.

"Yes," the waterbender answered for him. "That would be a great idea, Zuko. As a matter of fact, we would love to congratulate Azula and her new husband in person".

 **Part one of a little Kazulaang tale I've been meaning to write. A bit of jealous Aang in the mix which was difficult to write actually. I'm feeling good about this one.**


	38. Party

One more swipe of the new red lipstick she had just ordered called _Dragon's Blood_ , followed by a pucker of her lips and the princess was ready to party. Standing, Azula twisted her body from side to side to survey her new black dress with shimmering rhinestones that accentuated her plunging neckline.

She had chosen black purposefully, of course, as not to give any clue that she was nothing less than perfectly slim and trim after giving birth. There were sure to be pesky noblewomen breaking the doors down to enter the royal party this evening and the last thing she needed was an offhanded comment regarding her body, which was without a doubt the envy of all women at court.

With a smirk, she dismissed her servants and exited the royal dressing chambers to emerge into the throne room. Despite years since she had been given the throne by her father, the old bitterness of times before crept in when she saw the empty throne with Zuko's signature flames crackling about the pillars.

 _It looked better in blue._ She thought vindictively, before continuing on.

She hoped not to run into her Agni foresaken husband no time soon as she took careful steps in blood red heels that accentuated her legs and made her feel seven feet tall. She was, however, concerned over her sweet son's whereabouts as most new mothers tend to be. Looking about, she spotted her brother and mother standing just outside the fire temple's gates. Knowing that they had her baby boy, she smiled at the thought of wrenching him away and lavishing his chubby cheeks with kisses. That is...before _they_ arrived.

Azula nearly spit fire when she saw her old adversary leaping up the steps towards her family. The waterbender stopped at Ursa and exchanged words.

 _Who invited them?_ She wondered angrily.

She had told Zuko that she would rather drink her own blood than have an Avatar blessing, hoping he would take a hint and not invite them at all. Yet, her brother, stupid as he was, obviously made other plans without her knowledge. Azula took a calm breath. No, no, she would not allow this sudden turn of events to dampen her mood. Besides, no words needed to be spoken when the avatar looked beyond his wife to see her standing beyond them.

 _Of course he knows._ Thought Azula.

It was obvious that the child did not resemble his "supposed" father at all, though no one else seemed to mind and Azula did not care to indulge them. Her son was hers, whether or not he was actually planned in the first place. Instead of making herself known, she twirled graciously and sped off towards her bedroom. Naturally, the avatar's pace was much quicker and before she could lock her door, he was storming inside.

She was almost surprised to see that his wife had not followed him, but no words were exchanged before his lips met hers readily. He never was one for restraint so she obliged, wrapping her arms about his shoulders amd pulling him closer. It had been over a year since she had him inside of her and he obviously was feeling the pain of the separation worse than she.

Despite an old, familiar heat, Azula shoved him away hard, hissing. "You are better than this. And if you're not, I am".

The avatar grunted. "You were the one who left".

"I wasn't born to be your whore for eternity, you know". Azula shot back.

Aang's lips parted in shock of her words. "I never meant--"

Before he could finish, Azula's bedroom door opened again. At Katara's angry face, Azula knew that her lipstick was smudged a holy mess not only on her own face, but also Aang's.

"Am I interrupting?" Asked the waterbender, death in her voice as she spoke.

Azula kept her composure, taking her fingers to rake back her disheveled hair. "As a matter of fact, you are. Your husband so rudely entered my room unannounced. You can have him back, now". She made sure to emphasize her last words in their double meaning.

Katara crossed her arms. "Obviously, he meant to be here and the three of us have some talking to do".

They decided to wait until after the party to continue the conversation, as Azula's husband arrived shortly afterwards to whisk her away. Aang wondered if the man suspected anything. Perhaps he merely overlooked the obvious?

Either way, Azula was a master at manipulation and easily masqueraded about the ballroom as if everything was perfectly fine. Katara and Aang had spoken little to the other for most of the night, however, choosing to skip the couples' dance.

Of course, Azula noticed, but made herself not care. It was ingrained in her since she could remember to do as expected at social events for the sake of showing face for the crown. She was never really loyal to Zuko, but the fire nation was her beloved homeland and the crown was now as much her son's as Zuko's daughter, Izumi's legacy.

For the first time, Aang found alcohol to be necessity. He was on his fourth glass, hoping to blend in with the shadows when his wife approached him.

"That's enough, Aang," she spoke sternly.

The last thing the avatar wanted was to be talked to like a child. With a vicious snarl he snatched away his goblet when Katara reached for it, and headed towards the center couple.

Azula seemed surprised when he tapped the general on the shoulder.

"May I cut in?" He asked.

The general shrugged and with a kiss on his wife's hairline, he allowed Aang to take over the slow dance.

Azula could not find it in herself to be angry. Instead, she felt the allure of the avatar immediately and leaned towards him, restraining herself from laying her head on his chiseled chest. She hoped their son would inherit his father's physique.

"His name?" Asked the avatar.

Azula's eyes widened. She hadn't expected the question. "Zaheer," She stated. "His name is Zaheer". She heard a low, satisfied sigh from the avatar.

"He's beautiful".

Azula grinned. She agreed. He was the most beautiful being in the world. Leaning in closer, she answered. "He is. He really is. Thank you".

Aang could feel the truth radiating in Azula's aura. He knew Katara's eyes were on him, but he did not want to let the other woman go. It was more than just sex between them now. This fact was true and he knew he was in trouble.

Katara stared at them. The princess and the avatar seemed perfect for each other and she felt oddly out of the loop, despite being the mother of Aang's first children. She knew the looks Azula gave him, yet instead of true anger at the deception, part of her was intrigued by a sudden thought. The thought teased her mind so, that she found the nearest goblet and drank the contents whole.

As she watched Aang and Azula dance as if they were the only ones in the room, Katara felt a strange. She wondered if...if something like this had ever ended this way. After all, the princess of the fire nation had a reputation that preceeded her.

As if on cue, Katara heard a girlish giggle behind her. Turning, she was both surprised and grateful to see the Kyoshi Warrior, Ty Lee heading towards her.

"Hey Katara," greeted the acrobat. "Nice dress. How long are planning to keep it on tonight?" She then asked flirtatiously.

Katara blushed in spite of herself, happy for the new attention. "Not sure, but Ty Lee, can I ask you something?"

Ty Lee gestured for a refill of her goblet amd shrugged. "Sure, I'll let you know if I don't know".

"It's about Azula. Um...I mean...I know she's married and all, but I had heard...um...rumors,"

Ty Lee giggled, nearly spilling her drink. "Oh yeah, I know a lot about that," she assured the waterbender with a smirk. "Let's just say Azula is quite easy to please, in bed that is".

Katara's ears perked. "Really?"

Ty Lee looked over her shoulder and smirked wide. " Maybe we should talk elsewhere".

She gestured for the waterbender to follow her outside and Katara did so readily. Maybe, she could find some pleasure out of this too.


End file.
